Piece Of Love
by Dark Eagle's Eye
Summary: Luhan berencana untuk berlibur ke Korea dan mengunjungi temannya, namun rencananya berantakan saat dia mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatannya. Dan semuanya berubah, semuanya tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Semuanya tidak seperti yang lalu. Bad Summary. HunHan. GS! Gaje. Abal. Penuh dengan typo. De el el.
1. Chapter 1

Sepi.

Gelap.

Kosong.

Kenapa semua menjadi terasa menyesakkan seperti ini. Hampa. Kosong. Sepi. Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada siapapun.

Sendirian.

Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi, mengapa semua menjadi seperti ini, mengapa semua menjadi buram, abu-abu dan perlahan menghilang di pelupuk mata. Semuanya menghilang. Semuanya menjauh. Menjauh meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sendirian.

Sendirian.

Sendi—dan bernafas!

Ya, bernafas! Mengapa ini terasa sesak, mengapa sulit sekali baginya untuk meraup udara, mengapa sulit sekali baginya untuk bernafas.

Sakit.

Ya, mengapa ini terasa sakit sekali, bahkan ia tidak mampu merasakan kedua kaki dan tangannya.

Mati rasa.

Sekali lagi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Mengapa semuanya menjadi tidak jelas seperti ini, mengapa, mengapa semuanya mendadak pudar dan menghilang seperti ini?! Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan dia sendiri! Tidak! Jangan tenggelamkan dia seperti ini!

"Dokter, tekanan darah pasien!"

"Perhatikan detak jantungnya! Jangan sampai kehilangan dia!"

Ada apa? Mengapa mereka saling berteriak, mengapa mereka terlihat begitu ketakutan dan mengapa mereka terlihat begitu sibuk. Ada apa? Di sini begitu sepi, tapi mengapa terdengar ramai sekali, bunyi besi beradu, mesin menyala langkah kaki serta suara teriakan yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

Gelap.

Di sini semakin gelap. Tubuhnya hanya mengambang dan terapung tidak menentu. Hampa. Kosong. Udara yang dia hirup semakin menipis, sementara rasa sakit itu menjalar melewati tubuhnya menjalar memenuhi kepalanya.

"Dokter! Keadaan pasien semakin melemah!"

Semua bayangan itu tiba-tiba muncul, membaur menyatu dan melaju cepat melintasi kepalanya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Ia ingin berteriak, namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa, ia ingin melepaskan semuanya namun, tetap sama ia tidak bisa. Begitu sesak, dan menyiksa.

"Dokter! Detak jantung pasien!"

"Aku paham! Siapkan _Clear Area_! Siapkan _Defribillator_!"

Semua memburam, semua perlahan menghilang. Gelap itu, kini semakin gelap, gelap itu kini mulai menenggelamkannya. Mencoba bernafas namun sia-sia, mencoba untuk bergerak keluar namun, dia tidak bisa.

"200 Joule! Siap? Satu, dua, SEKARANG!"

"Bagaimana?!"

"Tidak ada perubahan!"

"NAIK MENJADI 220 JOULE!"

"DAN, SEKARANG!"

"Dokter! Tetap tidak ada perubahan!"

Semua semakin samar, semua semakin menggelap. Dia tidak mampu mempertahankannya. Dia semakin terperosok masuk kedalam lubang itu. Memejamkan matanya, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, keadaan ini begitu menyakitkan. Keadaan ini begitu menyiksanya.

Dan di saat dia akan menyerah, di saat ia sudah mengawang jauh, suara itu berhasil menarik kembali kesadarannya. Suara yang begitu ia rindu dan begitu ia nantikan. Hanya tersenyum pedih, dan dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

 _"Selamat tinggal."_

Bisiknya, dan dia benar-benar terjatuh dalam pusaran gelap itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Aku mohon, bertahanlah, aku mohon tetaplah hidup. Luhan."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Saat hanya sekeping memori yang dia miliki, saat hanya ada sekeping kisah yang ia genggam.**_

 _ **Saat hanya ada sekeping hati yang ia hadapi, akankah perasaannya masih sama saat semua kepingan itu kembali menjadi satu, akankah cintanya masih sama saat semua kepingan itu kembali lagi utuh padanya, atau, itu semua hanya cinta sesaatnya saja, atau bahkan hanya bentuk pelampiasan ego kekanakannya saja?**_

 _ **Tapi bagaimana jika kepingan yang hilang itu telah mengubah seluruh hatinya, bagaimana jika kepingan yang hilang itu mulai membukakan hatinya dan bagaimana jika kepingan yang hilang itu kembali menyatukan kepingan hancurnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Piece of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn;**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), OOC, GS!, Cerita Gaje de el el…**

 **Rated:**

 **M!**

 **Cast:**

 **Lu han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair;**

 **Hunhan and other**

…

.

Seorang berperawakan jangkung, berparas tampan mengenakan jas putih kebanggaannya memasuki ruangan yang sepi dan hanya berisi satu sosok wanita berambut cokelat pekat, bermata cokelat cemerlang dengan pipi berisi dihiasi bias-bias merah alami, berhidung bangir dan berbibir tipis yang nampak sedikit pasi—wanita itu tampak menatap jendela dengan sorot hampa, hanya terduduk dengan sandaran tumpukan bantal di belakang punggungnya, terdiam dan tampaknya begitu menikmati kesendiriannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?"

Luhan—sosok wanita itu, menoleh, ia memperhatikan sang dokter yang dibantu oleh perawatnya memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan mengecek keadaannya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian menatap dokter itu. "Dokter, berapa lama aku tidur? Dan kapankah aku bisa pulang?"

"kau tidur untuk waktu sekitar satu minggu."

Luhan terkesiap. Ia menatap dokter dengan tubuh tinggi itu dengan mata membulat.

"Satu minggu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya, tujuh hari."

"Lalu kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanya Luhan tergesa.

Chanyeol—dokter berperawakan tinggi itu hanya mengernyit heran. "Kau baru saja mengalami masa kritis hampir empat hari dan baru sadarkan diri pagi ini, dan kau sudah memaksa ingin pulang? Agassi, seharusnya tanpa ku beritahu sekalipun kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya."

"Tapi aku harus pulang! Aku tidak boleh melewatkan hari ini! Dan dokter harusnya mengerti itu!"

"Dengar Agassi—"

"Luhan! namaku Luhan! bukan Agassi, paham?!"

"Baiklah Luhan-ah, kau tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Keadaanmu yang tidak memperbolehkannya, kau boleh pulang bila keadaanmu sudah membaik."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, tuan dokter yang terhormat. Aku hanya ingin pulang, ada suatu hal yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau tidak bisa. Maafkan aku. Dan, ya! Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, mengenai identitasmu juga tentang keluarga atau kerabatmu, aku belum memberitahukan perihal keadaanmu karena kami tidak dapat menemukan apapun tentangmu. Jadi bolehkah aku memulainya sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu." Balas Luhan malas.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Lu Han."

"Umurmu?"

"Enam belas." Jawab Luhan asal.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, memandangi Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai bawah. "benarkah?" Tanyanya sedikit sangsi.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol sengit. "Apa Dokter tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya." Balasnya singkat.

"Apa kau masih sekolah?"

"Apa itu ada dalam daftar pertanyaan?" Tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas kasar. "Ada. Kau bisa lihat jika kau tidak percaya." Tunjuk Chanyeol jengkel pada rekam medis yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ya, aku masih."

"Di mana?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan mencoba menekan emosinya, ia hanya tersenyum manis saat melihat bocah di hadapannya memincingkan matanya tajam.

"Ini untuk pemenuhan identitas diri. Jadi jawab saja apa yang aku tanyakan supaya bisa lebih cepat. Aku tidak hanya mengurusi satu pasien sepertimu, ingat."

Luhan mlirik pelan, menarik nafas dan kembali menjawab. "Sapphire Senior High School." Jawab Luhan datar.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan memincingkan matanya kepada Chanyeol tajam. "Lalu aku harus menjawab apa?" Jengkel Luhan.

"Tidak," Jawab Chanyeol kalem. "Hanya saja sekolah itu sudah tidak ada semenjak empat tahun yang lalu, dan bukankah Sapphire Senior High School kini bergabung dengan Seoul Internasional High School, dan namanyapun ikut berubah. Jadi tidak ada namanya Sapphire Senior High School saat ini."

"Jangan bercanda! Lalu selama ini aku sekolah dimana? Jelas-jelas baru minggu kemarin aku melaksanakan ujian akhir semester."

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu."

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Aneh? Memangnya dia kenapa?

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan panggilkan rekanku sebentar."

Luhan hanya menggedikan bahunya acuh. Ia lalu memadangi nampan yang baru saja perawat bawakan untuknya. Ah, memang apa pedulinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memijit pelipisnya pelan, hari-hari ini terasa menjadi lebih berat untuk ia jalani, terlebih, setelah dirinya menangani satu pasien yang tidak pernah diduganya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, menyandarkan punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk mencari ketenangan lebih.

Sehun menaikan alisnya saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk dengan tergesa. "Masuk." Ucap Sehun datar. "Ada perlu apa. Dr. Park ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah masamnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia sedang terkena sial. Mengapa hari ini begitu terasa menyebalkan. Pertama pasien bocah yang mengesalkan, kedua dokter muka tembok yang sedang dalam mood terburuknya.

Menghela nafas dan Chanyeol membuka suara. "Dr. Oh, ini mengenai pasien kamar 1047 yang kita tangani kemarin."

Sehun memincingkan matanya tajam. "Kenapa lagi?" Tanyanya jengah. "Bukankah keadaanya sudah stabil. Tidak bisakah kau menanganinya seorang diri?!"

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku hanya memintamu untuk memastikannya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Oh Sehun. Sudah cukup aku dibuat kesal oleh bocah itu, kau jangan menambahnya dengan tingkah anehmu lagi." Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Mengapa semua orang nampak menyebalkan sekali baginya. Tidak dengan bocah itu, tidak dengan si albino muka tembok. Semuanya sama saja.

Sehun berdiri dan menghela nafas. "Hn." Balasnya singkat. Melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menghela nafas frustasi merutuki hari _beruntungnya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah Suster! Ijinkan aku pergi, aku hanya sebentar! Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan!" Teriak Luhan kesal. Sementara itu sang perawat hanya menghela nafas pelan, mencoba untuk lebih bersabar.

"Tidak bisa Luhan-ssi, kau tidak bisa keluar."

"Ayolahh~~~ Aku mohon! Hari ini hari terpenting dalam hidupku! Aku tidak bisa melewatkannya! Kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk mengerti aku!" Teriak Luhan lagi. "Aku hanya perlu keluar sekarang! Hari ini! Siang ini! Setelahnya kau bebas untuk menahanku, selama sebulanpun aku tidak peduli, hanya saja ijinkan aku keluar sebentarr sajaaaa…."

Perawat itu tampaknya mulai menimbang-nimbang. "Memang, apa yang akan kau lakukan siang ini?"

"Aku harus melihat pacarku di pertunjukan music klasiknya. Aku sudah berjanji padanya. Jadi bisakah aku pergi?" Luhan menatap perawat itu dengan mata bulat besar berbinar-binar miliknya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa. " jawab perawat itu dengan memasang wajah datar terbaiknya, dasar bocah labil, rutuknya dalam hati.

"YAK! KENAPA KAU MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!" Luhan menjerit kencang dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Ya sebenarnya ada apa ini?!" Chanyeol dan Sehun yang baru memasuki ruangan hanya meringis pelan mendengar suara cempreng yang melengking tajam tadi. "Kau, kenapa kau berteriak. Bisakah kau menjaga ketenangan sedikit?!" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, dengan suara yang meninggi. Ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini, ia juga cukup kesal dengan hari sialnya ini dan kesabarannya cukup menipis mendapati keributan di hadapannya.

"Salah sendiri, mengapa dia tidak mengijinkanku pergi." Luhan menunjuk perawat itu dan mulai berteriak kesal. "Tidakah dokter tahu, hari ini adalah hari penting bagiku! Hari ini aku harus pergi mendatangi—Sehunnie?"

Chanyeol megerjap pelan. "Apa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau bilang apa?'

Luhan tak menghiraukan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menatap Sehun. Mencoba meraih tangan Sehun dan memeluk tangannya. "Sehunnie, mengapa di sini?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara manisnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya mengedutkan bibirnya, dasar muka dua! "Tentu saja dia di sini? Kau pikir di mana lagi?" Sahut Chanyeol.

Luhan melotot kearah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu. Aku bertanya pada Sehunnieku~~" Luhan menatap tajam Chanyeol lalu tersenyum begitu manis kepada Sehun sambil menggesek gesekkan wajahnya.

"Lepas!" Desis Sehun dingin.

Luhan mengerjap. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau benar Dr. Park. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan kepalanya."

"Sehunnie, mengapa kau seperti itu?" Luhan menunduk dengan bibir bergetar. "Mengapa kau jahat padaku hiks!"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Sehun, aku memang agak sedikit kesal padanya. Tapi aku tidak sampai hati bila membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Eoh, Dokter Oh kejam sekali." Ejek Chanyeol dengan muka menyebalkannya.

"Diam kau Park!" Bentak Sehun kesal. "Dan kau," Tunjuk Sehun Pada Luhan. "Berhenti menangis seperti bocah. Sebaiknya kau hubungi kekasihmu untuk segera mengurusimu."

"Aku kan kekasihmu! Mengapa Sehunnie tidak ingat padaku!"

"Aku bukan!" tekan Sehun tajam.

"Sehunnie kenapa kejam sekali padaku huwweee.."

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Bisakah kau diam?!"

Luhan menunduk dengan tangan saling tertaut erat. "Sehunnie jahat hiks.." Cicit Luhan pelan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Sehunnie kenapa? Kau tanya seperti itu? Kau tidak mengenaliku lagi huwwwee—"

"Hanya jawab, dan jangan menangis."

"Lu- Luhan.." Cicit Luhan pelan, sambil berusaha untuk tidak terisak.

"Umur?"

"Sehunnie kenapa bertanya seperti itu, aku Luhan! Luhannie mu! Kau lupa padaku? Apa kau marah karena aku tidak datang pada pertunjukanmu? kau—kenapa Sehunnie jahat pa—"

"Hanya jawab dan jangan menangis, bisa?" Tanya Sehun tajam.

"Bi- bisa.. hiks.. "

"Jadi berapa?"

"Apanya?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan heran.

Sehun menggeram, ia menatap Luhan tajam. "Umurmu."

Luhan menunduk sambil terisak ia mencoba menjawab. "E- enam belas hiks.."

"Sudah kuduga." Sahut sehun.

"Apanya Dr. Oh, apa yang kau temukan. " Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia mengalami kehilangan ingatan. Aku akan melakukan CT-scan untuk memastikannya."

"Sehunnie ada apa? Memangnya aku kenapa? Dan kenapa juga kau bisa ada di sini, bukankah hari ini adalah pertunjukan untuk perlombaan music klasikmu?"

"Dengar Luhan-ssi, kau mengalami benturan cukup hebat di kepalamu, dan mungkin kau mengalami hilang ingatan, atau bisa ku bilang amnesia, dimana sebagian memorimu hilang dan hanya menyisakan memori lama."

Sehun berbalik melangkah keluar pintu ruangan sambil berbicara dengan cukup lantang. "Aku akan kembali sepuluh menit lagi, dan satu lagi." Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu dan melirik di balik bahunya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menggelikan itu. Paham?!"

Luhan terkesiap, ia hanya menunduk kecil mendengar suara Sehun yang mengintimidasi tajam. "Pa- paham." Cicit Luhan dengan suara bergetar menahan tangisnya. Luhan lalu mendongak memperhantikan pintu yang berdebam halus meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Ya, hanya sendirian.

Senderian dengan rasa bingungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyeruput mienya dengan penuh semangat, ia menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh menuntut. "Do Kyungsoo! Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku perihal hubungan mu dengan model hitam yang sok itu?!"

Kyungsoo hanya tergagap, menunduk kecil sambil menggapai jus yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku—aku, kau tahukan jauh sebelum Jongin debut aku sudah dekat dengannya, dan Jongin juga sudah ada menemaniku sedari dulu, jadi itu bukan hal baru."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang-bilang padaku?!" Jerit Baekhyun kesal.

"Baek~~ Ku mohonnn… itu karena—emm karena, sejak kepulangan ku dari Kanada hubunganku agak sedikit merenggang dengannya, jadi sebab itulah aku tidak banyak bicara padamu. Jadi, ku mohon Byun Baekhyun, maafkan aku, ya ya yayaaaa?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulat yang berbinar-binar miliknya.

"Matamu urrhh.." Baekhyun sedikit mengerang melihat binaran mata yang menurutnya berbahaya itu.

"Makanya maafkan aku!"

"Nde! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku memaafkanmu! Tapi tetap saja aku masih kesal." Baekhyun kembali cemberut. "Jika saja Yeolliku tidak bercerita mengenai si Kkamjong itu, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu sampai sekarang."

Kyungsoo hanya menyengir. "Maafkan aku nde? Bbuing.. bbuing~~"

"Hentikan itu Do Kyungsoo!" Erang Baekhyun kesal.

Bukannya berhenti, Kyungsoo malah tertawa keras. "Kau menggemaskan sekali sih Byun Baekhyun~~" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Hehehe." Cengir Kyungsoo dengan tampang tidak berdosa miliknya.

"Ah iya Kyung! Bukankah kau akan mengenalkan temanmu padaku? Tapi mana, apa kau tak mau mengenalkannya?" Baekhyun menyeruput minumannya dan kembali mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa karena aku cerewet ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sedih.

"Tidak, tidak! Bukan seperti itu." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Hanya saja—"

"Hanya apa?! Apa aku menyebalkan, makannya kau tidak mau mengenalkan temanmu padaku."

Kyungsoo menggeram pelan. "Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Byun Baekhyun." Alis Kyungsoo berkedut menahan kekesalannya.

"Oh, hehehe baiklah, lanjutkan."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya, aku sendiri pun belum bertemu dengan dirinya."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Apa dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Temanku menghubungiku sebelum penerbangannya, dia bilang mungkin akan tiba di Korea sekitar jam empat sore. Tapi sampai seminggu kemudian, aku belum bertemu dengannya."

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk menghubunginya lagi?"

"Aku sudah Baek, tapi dia tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Apa kau sudah menelfon keluarganya mungkin?"

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. "Itu dia, aku mengenalnya hanya sebatas teman kuliah. aku tidak sampai mengenal dengan keluaraganya, lagipula dia agak tertutup."

"Lalu bagaimana jika seperti itu? apa dia orang Kanada?"

"Aku juga dibuat pusing olehnya Baek, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanmu saat temanmu akan pergi berlibur sekaligus mengunjungimu, tapi sampai satu minggu kedepan tidak ada kabar sama sekali, padahal satu jam sebelum penerbangan dia dengan jelas menyuruhku bersiap-siap karena mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan segera sampai, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum mendapatkan kabar sama sekali." Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan kembali menyeruput minumannya. "Dan, dia bukan. Dia keturunan China."

"Ohh seperti itu.." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Lalu bagaimana, apa kau sudah menghubungi pihak maskapai, atau mungkin pihak hotel tempatnya menginap."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Belum. Dan aku juga tidak tahu, di mana dia akan tinggal."

"Kau coba saja hubungi pihak maskapai penerbangannya, tanyakan mengenai penerbangan yang dilakukan oleh temanmu dan tanyakan apakah temanmu benar melakukan penerbangannya atau membatalkannya. Bukan apa-apa Kyung, aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu hal dengan temanmu itu."

"Baiklah Baek, tapi kau bantu aku yaaa?" Pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelasnya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal.

"Ayolah Baek! Tolong aku nde? Nde nde ndeee?"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

"Hehehe, terimakasih Baek! Kau memang Sahabat baikku!" Seru Kyungsoo senang.

Baekhyun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Dasar." Dengusnya geli. "Untung kau temanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter, Sehunnie mana? Mengapa dia tidak pernah kelihatan lagi? Apa dia membenciku? Tapi salahku apa?" Luhan menunduk, mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak. Mungkin Dr. Oh sedang sibuk, makanya ia belum sempat menemuimu lagi."

"Tapi kenapa?" Cicit Luhan pelan. "Aku salah apa?"

"Kenapa Sehunnie jahat padaku hiksss.. Dokter! Kau apakan Sehunnieku?! Kenapa dia jadi galak, padaku!" Teriak Luhan kesal. Chanyeol hanya meringis pelan mendengar suara yang memekakan telinganya itu.

Menggeram pelan, dan mengatur nafasnya mencoba untuk lebih tenang, mencoba untuk mempertahankan emosinya, ia lalu menatap Luhan dan tersenyum manis. "Mana aku tau. Itu urusanmu dengan Sehunniemu, jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca. "Jahat hiks.."

"Huwweeee Sehunnieeee.. Dokter telinga lebar ini jahat padakuuu!"

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. Ia sungguh dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan bocah ini.

"jangan menangis, jangan menangis arra? aku akan panggilkan Dr. Oh untukmu. Tapi jangan menangis dan jangan buat aku pusing lagi!"

"Jangan membohongiku?!" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit tajam.

"Aku tidak!" Sebal Chanyeol. "Diamlah, dan jangan menangis."

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Menatap Chanyeol tajam lalu tersenyum manis. "Jangan lama-lama ne?"

Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar rawat Luhan dengan menggerutu pelan. "Dia yang terkena masalah, kenapa aku yang harus repot. Menyebalkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terduduk di ranjangnya. Ia menatap jendela dengan kosong. Hari ini seharusnya dia pulang, tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sedih. Kenapa selama dirawat dirinya hanya sendirian, tidak ada yang datang menjenguknya, tidak ada yang datang melihatnya tidak ada yang menanyakan keadaannya—ya kecuali untuk beberapa perawat dan dokter yang memeriksanya, sementara sisanya, tidak ada. Tidak ada sama sekali. tidak keluarganya, tidak Mama dan Babanya juga, tidak dengan teman-temannya juga tidak dengan Sehunnienya. Padahal, dia mengalami luka yang cukup serius, dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya, tapi, tetap tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

Pintu terbuka, dan Luhan menoleh. Ia melihat Chanyeol masuk keruangannya.

"Kau akan pulang. Kau senang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya diam, ia menatap sekelilingnya.

"Sehunnie mana?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol. "Dia tidak datang?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, sedikit banyaknya ia merasa kasihan juga pada gadis di depannya.

"Dr. Park." Chanyeol mengernyit pelan, ia melihat heran gadis di depannya. Tumben sekali orang di depannya ini mau memanggil namanya dengan benar.

"Aku menyedihkan, ya?" Tanya Luhan getir.

"Aku hampir meregang nyawa, tapi tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Tidak keluargaku, tidak juga dia." Luhan mendongak, mencoba menghalau air mata yang melesak keluar. "Aku bahkan agak sedikit sangsi jika mereka mau melihat mayatku jika aku mati nanti."

"Bahkan Sehunniepun tidak mau menemuiku, tidak mau bicara padaku." Luhan menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya. "Aku salah apa?" Ucapnya parau, tenggerokannya tercekat sementara matanya memanas.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, ia tersenyum kaku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia hanya mengusap-ngusap punggung Luhan kaku. "Sudah sudah, jangan menangis.. apa kau tidak sadar sedari awal kau dirawat sampai sekarang aku yang selalu memeriksamu, dan aku juga yang selalu mendengarkan ocehan anehmu?"

"Tapi kau bukan Sehunnie.." Cicit Luhan.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kesal. "Terserah kau."

"Terimakasih.." Bisik Luhan pelan.

"Hah, apa?"

Luhan menggeram. "Terimakasih!" Ucap Luhan sebal. "Dan, maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Hahaha… tak apa. kapan lagi aku mendapatkan pasien aneh sepertimu."

"okeh.. okeh.. maafkan aku." Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tawanya saat Luhan menatap tajam dirinya. "Jadi, kau pulang sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir-pikir. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan coba bujuk Sehunniemu, siapa tahu dia bisa mengantarkanmu."

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk senang. "Nde! Bujuk dia ne Dokter Park yang tampannn~~" Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datarnya, berlalu dari ruangan rawat Luhan sambil menggurutu, meninggalkan Luhan yang saat ini tertawa-tawa gila.

"Dasar Yeoja gila!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tahu hari ini adalah hari di mana Luhan keluar dari kamar rawat inapnya, sedikit banyaknya ia merasa senang mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sudah kembali pulih. Tapi satu sisi hatinya merasa tidak rela bila ia harus melepas sosoknya lagi. Bukan perkara mudah bagi sehun untuk tetap diam memasang wajah tembok miliknya, bukan perkara mudah bagi Sehun untuk tetap bersikap dingin pada sosoknya. Pikirnya bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat tim medis membawa Luhan menuju Unit Gawat Draurat dengan keadaan mengenasakan, bagaimana persaan Sehun saat ia hampir kehilangan sosoknya. Sungguh! Dia benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saat mendapati sosok itu meregang nyawa tepat di depan wajahnya.

Bertahun-tahun Sehun mencoba melepaskan bayangan sosok itu, bertahun-tahun Sehun mencoba melupakannya, dan di saat perlahan dia bisa menghapus bayangan sosoknya dan saat perlahan-lahan ia mulai menata kembali hidupnya menata kembali hatinya, bangkit dari keterpurukannya—sosok itu kembali. _Sialan_!

Sosok itu kembali, dalam waktu yang tidak diharapkan. Sosok itu kembali dalam keadaan yang tak pernah dibayangkannya. Dan dengan mudahnya dia—tersenyum bodoh padanya. Sehun membenci senyum itu, senyum yang membuat dia terjatuh berkali-kali, senyum yang membuat dirinya rela memberikan seluruh hatinya, senyum yang membuat lubang kekosongan besar dalam hidupnya. Oh, sepertinya Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan takdirnya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan kembali menjatuhkannya.

"Aku menyedihkan, ya?" Sehun hanya mendengus pelan mendengar suara yang terdengar sok dipaksakan dengan nada getir yang kentara. Ya, kau menyedihkan.

"Aku hampir meregang nyawa, tapi tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Tidak keluargaku, tidak juga dia." Ya, memang tidak ada yang peduli padamu. Kau hanya tidak tahu saja betapa terkesannya aku saat melihat kau hampir tewas dengan mengenaskan tepat di depan kepalaku, kau hanya tidak tahu saja betapa aku hampir gila saat aku hampir kehilanganmu. Kau memang menyebalkan, dan sayangnya aku tidak bisa membebncimu.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi tembok, memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang bergolak samar. Mendengar obrolan konyol Luhan dengan rekan kerjanya—Park Chanyeol. "Tapi kau bukan Sehunnie.." Sehun hanya tersenyum geli, Seperti dia peduli saja padaku, dengusnya dalam hati. Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya, mendegar gadis itu terisak pelan, merajuk dan tertawa-tawa gila. Oh, betapa ia rindu sosok itu, betapa ia ingin memeluknya, dan betapa ia ingin kembali melupakan suara yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi pintu saat Chanyeol akan keluar dengan wajah memerah padam menahan kesal. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil membayangkannya.

"Hei, Oh sehun!" Chanyeol memanggilnya, tidak keras, namun cukup membuat beberapa orang yang berada di koridor melirikan matanya dan menaruh rasa penasaran. Dasar Park si mulut lebar, umpat Sehun dalam hati. Sehun hanya tersenyum tenang, memasang wajah tembok miliknya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar nan dingin serta mengintimidasi.

"Dr. Park. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Sehun memasang senyum manisnya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Ah tidak. Tapi ini tentang pasien kamar 104—"

"Aku sibuk. Tidakah kau bisa melihat itu." Potong Sehun.

"Dengar, hari ini dia keluar dari rawat inapnya dan—"

"Dan apa hubungannya denganku?" potongnya lagi. "Dia pulih,dan kita sudah tidak memiliki wewenang apapun untuk mencampuri urusan pribadinya."

"Bisakah kau membiarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku?!" tanya Chanyeol jengkel. "Aku hanya ingin bilang ia kebingungan untuk pulang, tidak ada satupun kerabat atau apapun itu yang dikenalnya kecuali kau! Kau juga Dr. Oh, bukankah kau yang menyelesaikan administrasinya juga kau yang mengambil alih sebagai walinya, dan, itu artinya kau harus bertanggung jawab padanya. Setidaknya, antarkan dia pulang, pastikan dia sampai dengan selamat. Kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Jika kau merasa kasihan, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengantarnya?" tanya Sehun sinis.

"Aku, akan." Jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun mengejek.

"Hei, jadwalku padat! Dan bukankah hari ini adalah hari liburmu? Sok sibuk sekali." Cibir Chanyeol. "Dengar ya, kau memiliki waktu senggang—jangan berpura-pura sibuk, dia mengenalmu dan kau mengenal—"

"Aku tidak!" Tegas Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya sebal. "Terserah kau—tapi yang pasti, diantara jajaran pegawai, staff, ketua dan lain-lain, yang bekerja di sini, kau lah yang paling memiliki potensi untuk mengantarkan dia dengan selamat. Jadi mau tidak mau, suka ataupun tidak, kau harus mengantarnya pulang! Aku tidak mau tahu, iya, atau aku akan laporkan ini pada ketua, tentu, dengan bumbu-bumbu manis untuk membuatnya terlihat epik dramatik."

"Sialan." Desis Sehun kesal.

"itu adalah nama tengah ku Oh Sehun." Chanyeol tersenyum senang, dan segara mengambil langkah seribu sebelum ia habis dikuliti oleh Dokter tampan berkulit pucat bermuka tembok dan berhati dingin dan sebelum sosok itu mengeluarkan tanduknya juga membuat hari esoknya terdengar suram.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, Sehunnie, akan mengantarku pulang?!" Luhan bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar senang.

"Hn." Sahut Sehun tidak terlalu jelas. "Sehunnie?! Kau memang Sehunnie kesayangan ku! Kyaaa… aku tidak menyangka Sehunnie akan setampan ini bila sudah dewasa! Kau tampannn~~ juga tampannn.. Kyaaa!" Luhan berteriak-teriak heboh.

"Bisakah kau diam?!" Sehun menatap tajam pada Luhan. "Hariku sudah sulit, bisakah kau tidak memperburuknya?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mana?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Hah, apanya?"

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Tas mu. Mana tas mu?"

"Aku tidak ada." Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya apapun." Jawabnya kecil sambil menunduk.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Dan pergi melangkah, berhenti lalu berbalik mengangkat suara. "Kau akan pergi, atau hanya akan diam seperti itu?"

Luhan terkesiap, ia mendongak dan tergagap kecil, sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun, sambil memegang ujung kemeja Sehun takut-takut.

Sehun hanya melirik kecil lewat bahunya, ia melihat Luhan yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah yang menunduk takut, mendengus kecil, dan mulai melangkah dengan Luhan yang mengekorinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Turun." Sehun menghentikan mobilnya, dan menatap Luhan datar.

"Tapi Sehunnie, apa kau tidak mau mengantarku sampai ke depan gerbang?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi Sehunniee… ini kan masih jauh! Ayolah antarkan aku! Antarkan aku nde.. nde ndeee~~"

"Berhenti merengek. Kau tinggal turun dan berjalan masuk, apakah itu sulit?"

"Tapi aku tidak berani. Itu gelap sekali." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata memelas. "Ayolah Sehunniee.. antarkan akuuu! Sehunnie apa tidak kasihan padaku?"

Sehun melirik sebentar, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan kembali terdiam. "Tidak." Jawabnya datar.

"Sehunnie… ayolahhh.. antarkan aku sampai dalam nde? Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku, apa kau tidak khawatir padaku?"

"Hanya turun dan pergi melangkah. Semua akan selesai."

"Sehunnie…" rengek Luhan. tapi Sehun masih keukeuh dengan wajah datarnya membuat luhan akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah…" Ucap luhan sedih. "Aku akan turun, tapi apa benar sehunnie tidak mau mengantarku ke dalam sana?"

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban itu Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan dengan berat hati turun dari mobil Sehun. "Sehunnie, terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi~~" Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada Oh Sehun.

"Hn." Jawab Sehun masih dengan tatapan datarnya, sementara Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas pendek, lalu kembali melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Oh sehun dan berbalik melangkah.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang tampak lenggang, untuk sampai kerumahnya setidaknya ia harus berjalan kira-kira limabelas sampai duapuluh menit. Luhan memperhatikan sekitarnya, terlalu banyak hal yang berubah pikirnya, sebelumnya Luhan ingat tempat ini sangatlah ramai banyak orang yang berlalu lalang untuk berjalan-jalan ataupun sekedar untuk duduk berdiam di area taman, tapi sekarang, sepi. Begitu sepi.

Dokter Park bilang, seharusnya ia berumur duapuluh empat tahun, dan itu artinya memori delapan tahun miliknya telah hilang.

Luhan mengawang pelan, delapan tahun? Delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, pasti begitu banyak hal yang terjadi selama delapan tahun belakang ini. Tapi demi tuhan, ia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun, baginya kemarin ia hanya pulang sekolah, berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman kota dan pergi menonton bersama teman-temannya, dan sekarang apa? Dia kehilangan ingatan katanya? Apakah itu sejenis lelucon, ataukah itu sejenis _shock therapy_ untuk mengikis akalnya? Hah, sepertinya iya!

Dan mengapa Oh Sehun begitu dingin padanya, bahkan masih segar dalam ingatan Luhan saat Sehun memeluknya, bahkan menciumnya! Memeluk hangat dirinya, mengecup pelan bibirnya dan berbisik menggetarkan hatinya sambil berkata, aku akan tetap di sisimu, apapun yang terjadi, kau hidupku, dan aku takan mampu bila harus kehilangan diriku, kau adalah segalanya, sungguh aku mencintaimu, sangat.

Lalu kini apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Luhan mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia sungguh dibuat pusing dengan hal ini, ini memusingkan ini membingungkan, jadi persetan dengan delapan tahunnya, baginya Oh Sehun adalah Oh Sehunnya, kekasihnya, orang yang begitu menyayanginya. Dia dan sehun memang terpaut jarak dua tahun—dengan dia yang lebih muda dari Sehun, mereka saling mengenal sedari kecil, saling melindungi dan saling menyayangi. Dan mereka saling berjanji untuk tetap ada, untuk tetap bersama.

Tapi kini kenapa? Kenapa Oh Sehun berubah padanya?

"Menyebalkan!" Erang Luhan kesal. Ia kembali melangkah, matanya menatap keadaan sekitar dengan heran, kenapa begitu gelap sekali, pikirnya saat melihat pagar rumahnya yang menjulang tinggi. Ia tetap berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya Luhan sontak membatu, terdiam lalu menutup mulutnya tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya, air mata tanpa bisa dicegah turun melesak melewati pipinya.

Ada apa?

Ada apa?

Mengapa seperti ini?

Tidak!

Apa yang terjadi?

Rumah yang diingatnya begitu hangat besar dan menyenangkan kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Di balik pagar, dan diantara gelapnya malam bisa Luhan lihat betapa menyedihkannya rumah miliknya, pekarangan yang dulu Luhan ingat begitu bersih dengan taman dan air mancur, kini dipenuhi rumput-rumput liar setinggi ilalang yang hampir memenuhi pekarangannya. Bangunan yang Luhan ingat begitu kokoh megah dan besar, kini hanya bersisa puing-puing yang menyedihkan.

Luhan menatap pagar yang dikunci dengan rantai dan gembok, ia mencoba mengintip, melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Luhan kembali menangis, ia terduduk lemas di depan pagar dan kembali terisak kencang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengapa seperti ini?! Kembali menangis keras, Luhan memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, di mana Mama dan Babanya, bagaimana kabar mereka, apakah mereka baik-baik saja. Atau, apakah mereka sudah tidak ada? Luhan kembali terisak kencang, ia mengingat bagaimana sosok ibu yang selalu memeluknya hangat yang selalu tersenyum padanya dan selalu mengomelinya, ia juga teringat sosok Babanya yang tersenyum lembut padanya, dan apakah ia harus kehilangan mereka? Tidak! Luhan menggeleng kencang, tidak! Tidak akan!

Dan kini, Luhan hanya sendirian, di depan rumahnya yang kosong dan hanya bersisa puing-puing, sendirian di tengah malam yang dingin tanpa mengenal siapapun tanpa tahu apapun, kebingungan dan hanya sendirian.

Lalu, kemanakah ia harus pulang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo lagiii...

Saya balik lagi hehehe

So gimana? Lanjutkah? Ato hapus?

Kalo saya sih lanjut, wong udah terlanjur nulis kekekeke.

Oke! Sampe ketemu di chapter depan.

Bubaiiiii~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Saat hanya sekeping memori yang dia miliki, saat hanya ada sekeping kisah yang ia genggam.**_

 _ **Saat hanya ada sekeping hati yang ia hadapi, akankah perasaannya masih sama saat semua kepingan itu kembali menjadi satu, akankah cintanya masih sama saat semua kepingan itu kembali lagi utuh padanya, atau, itu semua hanya cinta sesaatnya saja, atau bahkan hanya bentuk pelampiasan ego kekanakannya saja?**_

 _ **Tapi bagaimana jika kepingan yang hilang itu telah mengubah seluruh hatinya, bagaimana jika kepingan yang hilang itu mulai membukakan hatinya dan bagaimana jika kepingan yang hilang itu kembali menyatukan kepingan hancurnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Piece of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn;**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), OOC, GS!, Cerita Gaje de el el…**

 **Rated:**

 **M!**

 **Cast:**

 **Lu han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair;**

 **Hunhan and other**

…

Sehun terdiam, melihat Luhan yang berjalan dengan wajah memeberenggut tidak terima dan berjalan sambil tersandung kecil oleh kakinya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu yang melangkah sambil sesekali berjengit takut saat melihat keadaan sekeliling yang terhitung redup dan sepi. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya, memeperhatikan satu siluet Luhan yang perlahan menghilang di ujung jalan. Tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan matanya, bernafas dalam sambil menikmati udara malam yang terasa dingin membius.

Tenang.

Setidaknya itulah yang Sehun butuhkan.

Ia mendengus pelan, kemudian tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya tertawa getir.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, kenapa kau kembali?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara parau. Ia tersenyum mengejek, sebelum akhirnya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, sehun lalu kembali melirikkan matanya melihat dimana tempat terakhir Luhan menghilang. Sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya kesal Sehun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Bayang-bayang itu perlahan masuk memenuhi pikirannya, tersenyum getir dan tertawa sumbang. "Jahat. Kau adalah wanita jahat." Ejeknya. "Dan sekarang, tanpa tahu malu kau kembali padaku? Benar-benar menggelikan."

Menghembuskan nafas kasar. Sehun membuka mata dan mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

"Keparat!" Umpatnya kesal.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sehun salahkan, jika itu takdir, mungkin Sehun bisa, tapi sayang, hanya orang-orang bodoh dan pengecutlah yang hanya mampu bersembunyi dan mengkambinghitamkan takdir—dan Sehun jelas bukan termasuk di dalamnya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya satu tingkat lebih baik daripada itu.

tersenyum mengejek dan kembali mengacak rambutnya kasar, demi tuhan! Dia lelah! Dan sepertinya _takdir_ tidak mau mengerti dirinya, terus merecoki hidupnya dan tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Dia adalah laki-laki! Jadi dia tidak akan mungkin kembali terseret pada satu perasaan bodoh yang mengekangnya yang mengikis kewarasannya. dia tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah kembali pada perasaan bodoh menggelikannya.

Ha-ahhh.. sudahlah!

Sehun melirikan matanya lagi, ia kembali melihat di mana tempat terakhir siluet Luhan menghilang. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menegakkan tubuhnya, merilekskan persendian yang terasa kaku. _Well_ , sebaiknya ia melihat keadaan Luhan sejenak, memastikan gadis itu sampai dengan selamat, karena bagaimanapun juga Luhan barulah sembuh dan keadaannya belum pulih seutuhnya.

Kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan Sehun mulai menjalankannya. Terlihat jalanan begitu sepi dan lenggang, rumah Luhan memanglah agak sedikit menjauh dari pemukiman, terletak di puncak bukit dengan memakan waktu beberapa menit dari jalan utama—tapi, seingatnya tidaklah sesepi dan segelap ini, meskipun agak menjauh, tapi jalan ini merupakan tempat yang _lumayan_ untuk sekedar bersantai-santai. Sudah lama Sehun tidak datang mengunjungi tempat ini, terhitung delapan tahun, kurang lebih. Dan sedikit banyaknya keadaan di sini begitu berbeda dari dulu, terlihat kosong sepi dan dingin.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya, melihat rumah menjulang tinggi yang biasanya benderang terang, gagah dan mewah kini terlihat gelap sepi dan kosong. Sedikit, jantungnya berdegup cepat, segera ia mempercepat laju mobilnya menghampiri gerbang utama rumah Luhan.

Hatinya mencelos saat matanya lebih jelas melihat tentang apa yang terjadi pada rumah itu, dan hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri melihat Luhan yang menangis tergugu dan terduduk di atas tanah. Sehun keluar dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan, ia melihat wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menyedihkan—kebingungan dan penuh luka.

"Sehunnie.." Bisiknya pelan dan kembali disusul isakan kencang dari kedua bibirnya, wanita itu bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun menghamburnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Memeluk Sehun erat-erat dan kembali menangis kencang.

"—apa yang terjadi?!" Isaknya parau, sungguh Luhan benar-benar bingung, ia tidak tahu apapun dan satu-satunya kunci masa lalu Luhanpun terlihat enggan bersamanya. "Oh Sehun, apa yang terjadi?! Mengapa sepeti ini, mengapa—apa kau tahu sesuatu, tentang aku, tentang semua ini, lalu dimana Mamma dan Baba, kenapa hanya aku sendirian _hiks_!"

Sehun diam bergeming, ia hanya menatap kosong kedepan, tangannya menggantung hampa di kedua sisi tubuhnya, tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk meraih Luhan dalam rengkuhannya. Ia terdiam membiarkan Luhan meracau samar dan terisak memeluk kencang dirinya, hanya terdiam dengan tatapan nanar dan satu pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menundukan kepalanya dalam, ia memegangi kemeja sehun erat-erat, dan hanya mengekor di belakang tubuh tegap itu.

"Sehunnie.." cicit Luhan takut-takut. "Kita akan kemana?"

Sehun hanya diam, melirik Luhan tajam. "Cukup diam, jangan banyak protes dan hanya ikuti aku. Paham?"

"Ne.. p-paham.."

Luhan mengikuti Sehun, mengekor dibelakangnya saat Sehun masuk ke sebuah toko baju.

Sehun terlihat sibuk memilah-milah, ia memegang dagunya, memperhatikan sederet pakaian di depannya. Mengangkat bahunya acuh, dan Sehun langsung mengambil beberapa pasang pakaian, memilihnya secara asal dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan terlihat kepayahan, ia berusaha memegang beberapa lembar kain itu agar tidak terjatuh karena Sehun yang memberikannya secara kasar dan tiba-tiba. Menatap Sehun heran dan mencoba bertanya.

"Sehunnie, ini apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Itu pakaian." Jawab Sehun datar. "Apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Aku tahu, ta—tapi untuk ap—"

"Apa kau mempunyai pakaian lain?" Tanya Sehun tajam.

Luhan mengatupkan mulutnya, memeluk pakaian itu erat-erat dan menggeleng kecil. Tidak. Luhan tidak memiliki pakaian lain, bahkan saat inipun dia hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam kebesaran pemberian dari salah satu perawat disana dan sebuah celana panjang dari setelan baju rumah sakitnya.

"Tidak." Cicit Luhan.

Sehun mendengus dan berlalu pergi menuju tempat pembayaran. "Sudah kuduga."

Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya keras, lalu berbalik mengekori Sehun. Meletakan pakaian itu di meja kasir, dan melihat Sehun yang tengah sibuk melakukan transaksi.

Luhan memperhatikan punggung Sehun dari belakang, menatap lamat-lamat punggung lebar dan bahu tegap itu. Tersenyum samar dan menundukan wajahnya.

Luhan kembali mendongak saat Sehun berbalik pergi dan menyerahkan tas belanjaan padanya dengan sedikit kasar. Menankapnya dengan reflek buruk, dan Luhan harus membiarkan pakaian itu tercecer jatuh di lantai.

Berjongkok dan memungutinya, Luhan harus menulikan telinganya dari ejekan beberapa pengunjung wanita yang terkikik kecil menertawakannya dan mencibir dengan tatapan meremehkan padanya.

Bangkit berdiri dan menundukkan wajahnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menguatkan dirinya, menulikan telinganya dan mengabaikan semuanya lalu berlari kecil dan mengejar Sehun yang telah jauh meninggalkannya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan, melenggang melewati koridor lantai empat belas tempat di mana ia tinggal. Berjalan sedikit cepat dan tergesa dengan wajah datar dan dingin miliknya, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di dalam saku mantelnya.

Sementara itu, Luhan tampak berlari-lari kecil, kepayahan, mencoba mengejar Sehun dengan kantung belanjaan memenuhi tangannya. Ia sibuk memegangi beberapa _paper bag_ yang berisi potongan pakaian miliknya juga, beberapa belanjaan kebutuhan Sehun selama satu minggu.

Berlari-lari kecil mencoba menyamai langkah besar Sehun, beberapa kali dia hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri dan beberapa kali juga benda-benda dalam rengkuhannya jatuh dan tercecer, menyebabkan Luhan harus berhenti sejenak, memungutnya sebentar dan kembali berlari menyusul Sehun.

"Sehunnie tunggu aku!"

"Sehunnie... Sehunnie tunggu aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Luhan menjerit tertahan dengan mata yang sudah memanas melihat Sehun yang hilang di belokan.

Luhan hampir menangis, wajahnya sudah memerah dan matanya sudah memanas. Aniya! Dia tidak mau ditinggal, dia tidak mengetahui tempat ini sama sekali. Mempercepat langkahnya dan Luhan menemukan Sehun yang berdiri menatap tajam padanya.

"Bisakah kau percepat langkahmu?!" Desis Sehun tajam.

Luhan hanya menunduk dan memeluk belanjaannya erat, menggeleng kecil dan mengangkat suara. "Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Ucapnya setengah berbisik. "Aku takut, aku tidak tahu apapun, aku tidak mengenal siapapun, jangan tinggalkan aku." Cicitnya penuh takut sambil mulai terisak.

Sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. Sedikit mendengus dan kembali berjalan. "Hanya diam dan ikuti aku, kau paham?!" Tanya Sehun tajam.

"Pa-paham! Tapi! Tapi jangan cepat-cepat hiks!"

Sehun menatap Luhan jengah. "Lalu kau mau apa?!" Tanya Sehun jengkel. Dan Luhan hanya menunduk semakin dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dan kembali terisak. Melangkah mendekati Sehun dan meraih ujung kemeja pria itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks." Isaknya lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apapun, aku tidak kenal siapapun, jangan berjalan terlalu cepat aku tidak bisa mengejarnya."

Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Dia menatap tajam Luhan, melihat gadis itu menunduk dan terisak kecil.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil! Cukup diam dan ikuti aku, mengapa sulit sekali? Apa kau mau benar-benar aku tinggal?"

Luhan menggeleng kencang dan kembali menangis. "Ani! Jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini hiks! Aku tidak tahu apapun, aku tidak kenal siapapun!"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mendengus keras dan berbalik pergi. Merepotkan, dongkolnya dalam hati.

"Sehunnie tunggu aku!" Jerit Luhan dengan wajah memerah, ia berlari mengikuti Sehun mencoba menyusul pria tegap itu. Tapi sayang, langkah kakinya sedikit berantakan dan menghasilkan Luhan yang harus jatuh ke lantai dengan barang-barangnya yang berhamburan.

Luhan meringis. Lemas, Luhan merasa tenaganya sudah menguap. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan Luhan hanya bisa mengerang pelan, memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengenyahkan rasa sakit itu.

Sehun berbalik dan berdecak keras saat mendengar bunyi debumam yang cukup keras. Melihat Luhan yang jatuh tersungkur dan menghampirinya.

Sehun melihat Luhan, gadis itu memejamkan matanya, wajahnya nampak pias, sementara tubuhnya bergetar samar.

Menghela nafas sejenak, dan Sehun dengan segera memunguti barang-barang yang berserakan tidak menentu. Mengambilnya secara cepat dan memasukannya secara asal. Dia lalu menghampiri Luhan, mendudukkan gadis itu, dan mengecek keadaannya.

Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya, mengelap keringat Luhan dengan hati-hati sembari memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan.

"Pusing?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya meng angguk kecil dan meringis pelan dan kembali terisak.

"Sudah ku bilang, berhenti bersikap seperti bocah. Kau bisa kan berjalan menyusulku, bukan malah merengek dan membuat kacau dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri." Cicit Luhan kecil sembari menggigit bibirnya. "Aku takut ditinggal Sehunnie, aku tidak tahu apapun dan aku tidak mengenal siapapun."

Sehun hanya mengehembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Terserah apa katamu." Ucapnya datar. Ia lalu berbalik memunggungi Luhan.

"Naik." Serunya dingin. Luhan yang belun kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya hanya mengerjap memandang Sehun heran. "Naik!"

"Hah, apa—oh! Em.. maafkan aku..." Sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas.

Luhan bergumam pelan dan mencoba bangkit berdiri lalu menghambur pada punggung Sehun dan memeluk leher Sehun erat. Haahh... untuk sesaat Luhan melepaskan seluruh penat miliknya, tersenyum halus dan kembali memeluk leher Sehun lebih erat, menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan sempurna itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya, menyesapi waktunya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun dalam dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ah, betapa inilah yang dia rindukan sedari seminggu yang lalu.

Sehun mendengus mendapati Luhan yang tampak bergelung nyaman memeluk tubuhnya dan menelusupkan wajahnya dalam.

.

.

.

Luhan memegang cangkirnya dengan erat, meminumnya pelan, merasakan sensasi panas manis dan hangat memenuhi mulutnya. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna gading, memainkan gelas dalam genggaman tangannya dan menatap Sehun takut-takut.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil, dan kembali meminum coklat panasnya.

Sehun hanya melirik sebentar dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hn, baguslah. Dengan begitu aku bisa beristirahat lebih tanpa kau ganggu."

Sehun bangkit berdiri, melepas mantelnya dan melipatnya asal. Bergerak dan mengambil langkah meninggalkan Luhan.

"Sehunnie mau kemana?!" Tanya Luhan cepat, tidak dia tidak mau ditinggal oleh Sehun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "Apakah aku harus memberitahukan apa saja yang akan aku lakukan padamu?!" Tanyanya jengkel. "Demi tuhan Luhan, aku lelah! Dan bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?!"

"Aku hanya takut ditinggal Sehunnie.." ucap Luhan takut-takut dengan pipi memerahnya mencoba menahan tangis. "Aku takut sendirian..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Menggelikan!" Cibir Sehun. Melirik Luhan sejenak dan kembali mendengus. Mengambil langkah dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun bergerak meninggalkannya hanya berjalan takut-takut mengekori Sehun.

Sehun yang mengetahui Luhan mengikuti dari belakang hanya mendengus pelan. Terus berjalan dan saat dia sampai di pintu kamarnya Sehun berhenti dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Tanya Sehun tajam.

Luhan tergagap pelan. Dia tampak melirik ke berbagai arah menghindari tatapan tajam Sehun dan tampak berpikir mencari alasan. "A.. aku—aku, hanya mengikuti Sehunnie—aku, a—Sehunnie akan melakukan apa?"

"Aku?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejek miliknya. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menatap Sehun, menunggu jawaban pria itu. "Aku jelas akan beristirahat. Memang aku akan apa, kau pikir aku tidak lelah apa mengurusi orang sepertimu?"

Luhan hanya tergagap pelan dan mengangguk pelan sembari membulatkan bibir tanda ia mengerti. Dia lalu melihat Sehun yang kembali melangkah, buru-buru Luhan bergerak mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun berhenti dan membiarkan Luhan menubruk punggungnya cukup keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehunkembali bertanya dan menatap tajam pada Luhan.

"Aku—aku hanya mengikuti Sehunnie, a-aku juga mau beristirahat. Aku lelah dan masih lemas, aku—Sehunnie ingat, aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur satu kamar denganku." Desis Sehun dingin.

Luhan kembali tergagap. "Eum, tapi—tapi, tadi Sehunnie bilang, Sehunnie hanya memiliki satu kamar."

"Dan siapa yang memperbolehkanmu untuk masuk kedalam kamarku?"

"Eum.. tidak ada—"

"Dan mengapa kau begitu percaya diri untuk masuk pada wilayah teritorial ku?"

"Tapikan, kita selalu bersama-sama Sehunnie... Aku selalu menginap di rumah Sehunnie, dan Sehunnie selalu menginap di rumahku juga, bahkan Sehunnie selalu memakai kamar—"

"Kau tidur di sofa." Potong Sehun. "Iya, atau tidak sama sekali." Lanjutnya lagi saat Luhan akan kembali membuka mulut.

"Tapi Sehunnie.. ta-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Iya. Atau tidak. Itu terserah dirimu."

"Tapi Sehunnie.. aku baru sembuh, aku belum pulih, apa Sehunnie tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Sehunnie ayolahh~~ Sehunnie nde! Nde.. ndeee?! Apa kau tidak khawatir padaku? Apa Sehunnie tidak kasihan padaku?" Luhan berusaha memasang muka memelasnya dengan mata membulat besar dan berkaca-kaca, menatap Sehun penuh dan mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak."

Menunduk lesu, dan menatap Sehun. "Sehunnie yakin?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya. Dan jangan banyak berbicara, telingaku penuh oleh suara menyebalkanmu." Luhan menunduk kecil. Dia hanya menatap kakinya dan memain-mainkan jarinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, dan jangan pergi kemana-mana." Sehun lalu dengan keras menutup pintu, memasuki kamarnya dan menarik asal bantal miliknya, membuka lemari dan mengambil selimut.

Membuka pintu, dan Sehun mendapati Luhan yang masih berdiri sembari memainkan kemejanya.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Sehun ketus dan menyerahkan selimut beserta bantal dengan melemparnya asal.

Luhan dengan cepat menangkapnya, dan memeluk bantal dan selimut itu erat. Menatap Sehun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Sehunnie... apa Sehunnie yakin?"

"Ya dan segera menyingkir."

"Baiklah.." ucap Luhan lesu. "Apa kau—" Luhan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Sehun yang menatap tajam padanya. "Baiklah, selamat malam nde, Sehunnie. Mimpi indah." Luhan dengan tidak rela berbalik pergi dan mengambil langkah, sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik dan menatap Sehun.

"Apa Sehunnie ya—"

"Cukup berjalan dan pergi, apa itu sulit?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan dan kembali berjalan. Berhenti sejenak dan kembali menatap Sehun. "Apa tidak ada kecupan selamat malam?" Tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Luhan lalu menggeleng kecil. "Tidak." Gumamnya pelan, berjalan lesu dan tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie, selamat malam."

.

.

.

Luhan menata bantal dan selimut miliknya. Berbaring merebahkan tubuh lelahnya dan tersenyum samar.

Delapan tahun, pikirnya. Sekiranya apa yang terjadi selama waktu itu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya ataukah sebaliknya?

Banyak hal yang terjadi sepertinya. Salah satunya adalah Oh Sehun. Kembali tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ini semua rumit, pikir Luhan, dan dia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya. Jadi, biarkan saja dia beristirahat untuk malam ini, menenangkan hatinya, menenangkan pikirannya.

Menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi dan menenggelamkan dirinya. Hangat. Luhan berucap senang dalam hati, menyamankan tubuhnya dan membiarkan rasa hangay itu menenggelamkannya.

Luhan tampak tertidur dengan pulas, menggelung hangat dan kembali mendengkur halus, dan, seperti biasa mulutnya membuka kecil selebar jari jelingking, pipinya merona samar dan nafasnya halus teratur.

Setelah sekian lama Luhan terlelap, pintu sebelah selatan nampak terbuka dan menampakkan Oh Sehun dengan setelan piyama berwarna navy melenggang masuk memasuki ruangan.

Sehun berjalan, memutar tubuhnya lalu duduk memperhatikan wajah damai Luhan.

"Cantik, seperti biasanya." Bisik Sehun pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa terjatuh dalam pesonamu, jika kau selalu memukau seperti ini."

Tangan Sehun bergerak mengusap keringat di dahi Luhan dan mengusap rambutnya halus. "Kau indah, dan aku tidak bisa memungkirinya. Tapi sayang, hatiku bukanlah sesuatu menggelikan yang bisa kau permainkan."

Sehun mengusap wajah itu halus, menelusuri garis-garis kecantikan yang tidak berubah dan mungkin semakin bertambah, dengan lembuy.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan untukku, mengapa kau kembali?" Mendegus sebal dan kembali tersenyum. "Setelah apa yang terjadi dan di saat semua kembali berjalan semestinya mengapa kau kembali hadir?"

Sehun bergerak turun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Menyatukan keningnya dan memperhatikan lebih dalam wajah wanita yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

"Jika kau berpikir aku akan kembali jatuh pada dirimu, lalu kembali terperosok untuk kedua kalinya, maka aku katakan tidak akan." Memejamkan matanya, tersenyum tipis dan kembali terbuka. "Maaf, hidupku bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau permainkan sesuka hati."

Sehun membenarkan letak selimut Luhan dan membenarkan rambutnya. Kembali memperhatikan wajah damai itu dan mengusapnya dengan tangan besarnya.

"Selamat malam."

Dan Sehun beranjak pergi, kembali memasuki kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan menghampiri dirinya. "Bagaimana Kyung?!" Tanya Baekhyun penuh antusias. Tapi sahabatnya hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya pada pihak maskapai—"

"Bagaimana?! Bagaimana?!" Tanya baekhyun menggebu-gebu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap tajam padanya, dan dia hanya menyengir kecil. "Hehehe maafkan aku, kau boleh melanjutkannya."

Kyungsoo mengehela nafas pelan. "Ya, dia sudah sampai di sini dengan selamat. Pesawat yang ditumpanginya mendarat sesuai jadwal yang ditetapkan, tanpa ada _delay_ tanpa ada hambatan atau apapun itu, dan yang paling pasti, dia benar-benar melakukan penerbangannya dan sudah sampai di Korea hampir dua minggu lamanya." Kyungsoo terduduk lunglai dan mengehela nafas kecil.

"Bagaimana ini Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah menahan tangisnya. "Aku sudah benar-benar khawatir padanya, dan sampai sekarangpun dia belum bisa aku hubungi."

Baekhyun ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan mengusap bahu itu halus, mencoba menguatkan. "Apa kau sudah mencoba mengecek kepulangannya? Barangkali saja dia ada keperluan mendadak dan kembali melakukan penerbangannya."

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku sudah mengecek semuanya Baek, dan dalam jangka waktu dua minggu ini sahabatku tidak melakukan penerbangan, baik dalam maupun luar negeri." Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya, dan mulai terisak. "Baek, bagaimana? Aku benar-benar khawatir dan sedikit banyaknya aku merasa bersalah karena dia kesini juga untuk menemuiku. Aku harus bagaimana Baek?"

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak bisa untuk dihubungi?" Tanya Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lemas. "Sama sekali tidak?"

"Ya."

"Keluarganya? Sahabatnya, atau mungkin salah satu temannya, apa kau sudah menghubunginya?

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu dengan keluarganya Baek, dia agak sedikit tertutup dengan masalah itu. Dan soal teman dan sahabat, dia tidak banyak memilikinya, selain pendiam dan tertutup dia juga tidak begitu suka berinteraksi lebih dengan banyak orang—lain kata, yang aku tahu hanya aku teman dari sekian banyak orang yang dia kenal Baek." Kyungsoo kembali menutupi wajahnya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" Tanyanya sedikit frustasi. "Dia juga tipe yang berkomitmen tinggi, disiplin waktu dan perfeksionis, jadi, dia tidak akan mungkin mengingkari janjinya. Baeekk~~ aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apa kau tahu dia kesini untuk apa, tentu, selain untuk menemui dirimu."

"Dia kemari, katanya untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan teman lamanya."

"Apa kau tahu siapa teman lamanya itu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Dia hanya bilang padaku, teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu lagi."

"Haa-aahh.. ini sedikit sulit.."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan memandang sahabatnya dengan wajah memelas, mata besar yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang sedikit bergetar.

"Baeekk~~ Tolongg akuuuu…"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Omel Baekhyun jengkel. "Matamu, urrhhh.."

"Makannya bantu aku! Byun Baekhyun kepunyaan Dr. Park Chanyeol, tolong bantu akuu…"

"Nde! Nde! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan membantumu! Jangan menggoda imanku Do Kyungsoo, kau ini, astagaa…" Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening menghadapi sahabat menyebalkannya ini.

"Kyaaa…. Terimakasih Baek! Kau memang sahabatku!"

Baekhyun hanya memasang _face palm_ miliknya. sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya saat melihat berpasang-pasang mata melrik heran kearah mereka. Menghela nafas pelan dan kembali tersenyum manis.

"Nah Do Kyungsoo, lalu langkah apa yang sebaiknya kita ambil pertama kali?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir, dan kemudian menjawab. "Menghubungi polisi, mungkin." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit ragu.

"Jangan Polisi. Jangan dulu libatkan polisi, setidaknya sampai kita memastikan situasinya terlebih dahulu. Ini hanya praduga, belum merambah sampai fakta, kau ingin membuat masalah, bagaimana bila sahabatmu ternyata sedang menikmatai _hari-harinya_ berjemur di atas pantai atau mungkin bercinta dengan nikmatnya saat polisi sedang menemukannya. Apa kau mau seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ani. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam, sedikit berpikir dengan kepala mengekerut. "Ah! Apa kau sudah mengecek dimana dia melakukan reservasi untuk tempat menginapnya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu dia akan menginap di hotel mana?"

"Apa dia punya keluarga atau mungkin kerabat, atau mungkin sahabat?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak, kecuali untuk teman lamanya."

"Nah karena sebab itu, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah dia pasti menginap di salah satu hotel yang ada di Seoul." Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk paham. "Dan tugas kita adalah menemukan di hotel manakah temanmu itu melakukan reservasi dan memastikan apakah dia melakukan _Check In_ atau bahkan, mungkin melakukan _Cancelling_ , jadi setelah kita menemukan hotel dimana temanmu memesannya baru kita dapat memastikan dan mengambil langkah selanjutnya, bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau memang pintar Byun Baekhyun!"

"Hohoho, tentu saja. Byun memang cerdas dan menggoda."

"Dasar." Dengus Kyungsoo. "Tapi Baek—"

"Apa?"

"Ada berapa banyak ratus hotel yang ada di kota ini?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun heran, ia kemudian kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada setumpuk folder yang baru saja Baekhyun berikan padanya.

"Baek, apa ini? Jangan memenuhi mejaku dengan kertas-kertas tidak jelas ini!"

Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Kau ini," ucap Baekhyun malas. "Bukankah kau memintaku untuk membantumu mencari temanmu? Tapi kenapa galak sekali padaku."

"Ya, aku memang memintamu mencarinya." Kyungsoo membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun. "Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya!" Jengkelnya lagi. "Kau datang tiba-tiba keruanganku dan melayangkan tumpukan kertas itu di wajahku, kau pikir aku ini apa hah?!"

Baekhyun hanya menyengir dan tertawa garing. "Hehehe.. maafkan aku Kyung. Aku tadi begitu semangat sekali ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan masalah kertas itu maaf, tadi aku tersandung dan yahh.. kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Kyungsoo hanya menggumam malas. "Jadi jelaskan padaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Dengar, kita akan mencari di mana temanmu itu menginap. Di kertas ini berisi daftar hotel-hotel yang berada di Seoul beserta profil lengkapnya. Aku sudah membagi-baginya dalam bentuk kelas daerah dan berbagai tipe."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, apakah kita akan mendatanginya satu-satu?" Tanya Kyungsoo horor.

"Ya, kita akan mendatanginya satu-satu. Tapi, aku akan mencoba membagi-baginya lagi, supaya kita tidak kesulitan dalam mencari."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan kembali menjelaskan. "Aku sudah membaginya berdasarkan kelas, wilayah, dan tipe. Dan aku membutuhkan informasi darimu untuk mendapatkan spesifikasi lebih dan kemungkinan mana temanmu itu akan memilih hotelnya."

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Jadi Do Kyungsoo, bisa kau jelaskan seperti apa sekiranya ciri-ciri temanmu itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai berbicara. "Namanya adalah Lu Han. Dia adalah keturunan China-Kanada. Berwajah cantik, bermata sedikit sipit, tubuh tinggi kulit putih rambut panjang—"

"Yak, Kyung! Bukan yang seperti itu!"

"Lalu yang seperti apa?!" Tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"Maksudku kepribadiannya, bukan fisiknya."

"Ohh.. hehehe.. maafkan aku." Kyungsoo tertawa garing. Dia lalu menatap Baekhyun, mencoba mengingat-ngingat dan mulai mengangkat suara.

"Em.. dia adalah seorang wanita dewasa dengan pemikiran matang, anggun dan cantik, juga selalu berhati-hati. Perfeksionis, berkelas namun tetap rendah hati, baik cantik pandai, tertutup dan sulit untuk membuka diri."

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Dia sederhana, tidak suka bila perhatian orang-orang tersedot padanya, ya meskipun dia pusat perhatian tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu mencolok, nenyukai sesuatu yang berbau-bau klasik dan sedikit agak gelap."

"Hem.. apa yang di suka?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang dia agak tertutup, tidak menyukai keramaian dan sangat menggilai ketenangan, menyukai hal-hal yang berbau klasik dan tidak mau terlalu mencolok."

"Hemm... baiklah, aku paham Kyung! Aku sudah melingkari beberapa hotel sesuai dengan yang kau deskripsikan tadi, kau lihat ini." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada kertas yang di pegangnya. "Aku melingkari sekitar empat belas hotel yang memiliki tipe yang sesuai dengan kepribadian temanmu. Kita hanya perlu mencarinya dan menanyakan reservasinya."

"Baik Baek, tapi kapan kita akan memulainya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan besok, hari ini sudah sore, dan aku juga sudah mengantuk Kyung."

Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah datarnya. "Ini masih sore dan kau sudah mengantuk?"

Baekhyun hanya menyengir pelan. "Hehehe.. kau tahu apa yang aku maksudkan Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya kecil. "Terserah apa katamu saja Baek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hallo, saya balik lagi. Kali ini saya no comment ya.. saya juga udah ngantuk. Hanya saja saya mau minta maap untuk typo hehehe...

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

.

.

.

Ps. Saya juga apdet berjamaah tapi versi Ngaret :v :v/ yang lainmah udah pada up sedari sore nah saya baru sekarang, telat sejam sih sebenernya kekekeke tapi gak papalah sing penting masih apdet... saya apdetnya barengan sama author-author kece badai, keren dan juga mesum :v :v :*/ yaitu sama **Baby Aery HHS, Lolipopsehun, HunHanEffects**

Sampai jumpa lagi..

Bubaaiii~~


	3. Chapter 3

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **P** **iece Of Love**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**_

 _ **Rated :**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **Warn :**_

 _ **Messing EYD, typo ( s ), gaje,**_ _ **GS, OOC! Pasaran, de el el.**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Lu Han**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Pair :**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **And Other.**_

 _I Lost my memories, I Lost my everything. I don't know where am I belong. They all blame me. But sure I'm Lost in the missed of piece._

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter: 3**_

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Menguap kecil dan mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya menoleh menatap sekitar, sedang dua tangannya memegang perutnya. Luhan lapar, sudah sedari dia keluar dari rumah sakit tadi Luhan sama sekali belum menyentuh secuil makanan pun. Dan dia kelaparan kali ini. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, ini masihlah sangat pagi bahkan langit masih gelap dan suasana masih sunyi. Luhan tidak yakin bisa menahan rasa laparnya lebih lama lagi. Keringat dingin sudah memenuhi wajahnya dan perutnya mulai bergolak tidak enak, Luhan harus segera mencari makanan.

Tapi bagaimana? Ini masih pagi buta, dan Luhan juga tidak mungkin membangunkan Sehun Luhan tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat Sehun.

Menatap tidak yakin. Waktu hanya beberapa jam lagi untuk matahari keluar, dengan ragu Luhan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya kembali dan menunggu hingga Sehun bangun nanti. Namun niatnya terpatahkan saat perutnya meronta untuk minta diisi. Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Oh sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.

Luhan bergegas turun dari atas sofa. Ia berjengit pelan saat kedua kaki telanjangnya menapak permukaan lantai yang dingin. Luhan berjalan mengitari apartemen Sehun, melihat-lihat sekitar dan mencoba mencari di mana letak dapur berada.

Luhan lalu menghampiri meja _counter_ , dia menatap ragu. Benarkah dia harus memasak? Tapi Luhan tidak yakin, hampir separuh dia hidup dia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke dapur kecuali hanya untuk hal-hal kecil dan mendesak. Tapi tidak untuk memasak dan tidak untuk membantu memasak. Luhan lalu menatap heran pada _mini kitchen set_ yang ada di seberang tempat dia duduk. Luhan tidak mengerti peralatan apa itu, bentuknya aneh dan Luhan tidak tahu cara kerjanya.

Menggigit bibirnya kencang, sebaiknya dia batalkan saja rencana memasak paginya. Luhan tidak ingin membuat kekacauan. Tapi saat akan bangkit berdiri, perutnya kembali meronta dan ya terasa perih.

Oh sepertinya membuat satu kudapan pagi sebagai pengganjal perut bukanlah ide yang buruk. Perutnya harus segera di selamatkan. Ya, ini adalah bentuk pertolongan pertama bagi perut Luhan yang malang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidur terlelap. Nampaknya ia sangat menikmati tidur pulasnya. Oh tentu, setelah seharian bekerja keras dan ditambah harus menguras emosi dengan adanya Luhan di sampingnya serta menemukan fakta bahwa Luhan kini tinggal bersama Sehun, Tentu hal itu menguras habis energi miliknya. Dan tidur adalah jawaban yang tepat bagi Sehun untuk memulihkan staminanya.

Namun nampaknya keinginan Sehun tidak serata ekspresinya, dia beberapa kali mengernyit dan melenguh pelan. Beberapa suara aneh dan nyaring nampak mengganggu tidur cantiknya, aroma menyengat dan aneh serta asap yang mengepul ikut menyusul mewarnai pagi kalemnya.

Dan mata Sehun terbuka lebar saat mendengar bunyi bedebum keras. Matanya yang sayu terpaksa harus melotot, kembali termenung dan Sehun segera bangkit berdiri mengingat Luhan kini tinggal di kediamannya.

Sehun mengumpat pelan melihat kepulan asap yang masuk lewat celah pintu yang terbuka ditambah aroma tidak mengenakan. Membuat Sehun tanpa ba bi bu segera melesat keluar melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya apa yang wanita itu lakukan! Batin Sehun jengkel. Menuruni tangga dan segera menuju sumber kekacauan. Oh yang benar saja ini masih jam lima pagi! Sekali lagi, JAM LIMA PAGI! Sehun menggeram kesal bahkan matahari terbit masih dua jam lagi dan Sehun biasanya bangun jam sembilan, dan untuk entah alasan apa, Sehun terpaksa bangun lebih awal dan itu benar-benar memangkas habis mood minim Sehun.

Dan selanjutnya bisa Sehun lihat kekacauan dari dapur miliknya. Asap mengepul dari wajan yang terbakar hangus, isi panci yang tumpah di sekitar kompor, beberapa peralatan memasak yang berserakan, bahan makanan yang sudah tidak berbentuk serta sosok Luhan yang sedang berjongkok tidak jauh dari kompor.

Oh astaga.

Sehun memegang kepalanya, memijit pelipis untuk menghilangkan pening miliknya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?!" Geram Sehun.

Luhan tergagap. Dia menatap Sehun dengan air muka penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan dengan posisi yang sama. "Aku lapar." Cicit Luhan, kepalanya menunduk dalam sedangkan tangannya ia sembunyikan.

"Tidak ada makanan di sini." Ucap Luhan takut-takut. "Dan perutku sakit." Masih dalam posisi yang sama. Luhan mendesis pelan merasakan nyeri di perutnya dan perih di tangannya.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya melihat tangan yang Luhan sembunyikan. Sehun bergerak mendekat dan ikut berjongkok. Menarik tangan Luhan dan—

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Sergah Sehun cepat. "Oh, astaga! Kau benar-benar—"

Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya saat dia melihat tangan Luhan yang memerah dan ada beberapa bagian yang melepuh. Dan Sehun mendapatkan jawabannya, saat melihat panci yang jatuh dan airnya yang tumpah di sekitar kompor.

Mengambil langkah cepat Sehun segera bangkit, dan menyuruh Luhan untuk berdiri, namun yang Luhan lakukan hanya menggeleng pelan sembari memegang perutnya.

"Kau masih bisa berdiri?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mencobanya, dia berdiri dibantu Sehun. Dan Sehun dia memapah Luhan dan mendudukkan Luhan di meja _counter_.

Sehun menyeka keringat di dahi Luhan, sedikit banyaknya dia khawatir terlebih melihat wajah pucat Luhan dan keringat dingin di wajahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar ku obati lukamu." Sehun berucap datar. Berjalan mencari kotak peralatan kesehatan miliknya.

Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun yang mengobati lukanya, wajah datar miliknya tampak serius dengan mimik muka yang tidak bisa di baca. Satu lilitan perban terakhir dan selesai, Sehun mengerjakannya dengan sangat rapi.

"Untung luka ditanganmu tidak terlalu parah. Jadi aku bisa mengobati di sini." Gumam Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan perutmu, apa masih sakit?" Lanjut Sehun tetap dengan nada datarnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil, tangannya yang terluka masih dipegang Sehun.

"Apa kau punya riwayat maag akut?" Tanya Sehun lagi, Luhan mencoba mengingat-ngingat di hampir enam belas tahun yang Luhan ingat dirinya merasa baik-baik saja, tidak ada kendala baginya. Tapi Luhan tidak tahu apa yang ada setelahnya.

"Tunggu di sini, biar aku buatkan kau makanan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil. Dan dia memperhatikan Sehun yang mulai membereskan kekacauan yang Luhan perbuat dan mulai memasak dengan lihai.

"Sehunnie, sejak kapan kau pandai memasak?" Luhan bertanya pelan.

"Waktu memberi ku banyak pelajaran." Jawab Sehun datar.

Oh, ucap Luhan pelan. Dan tersenyum kaku. Luhan hanya menunggu dengan sabar. Matanya tidak pernah terlepas dari gerak gerik Sehun.

Sehun selesai memasak. Dia menaruh hasil olahannya di meja counter. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan dan mulai memakan makanan yang ada dalam piringnya.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" Tanya Sehun datar. Luhan hanya tersenyum kaku. Dia menatap tangan kanannya yang di perban, sebenarnya ia ingin makan, tidak mungkin pakai tangan kiri, ibunya bilang itu sangat tidak sopan dan Luhan dilarang makan dengan tangan kiri.

Sedikit tersenyum kaku, Luhan mencoba memakai tangannya. Ujung jempol dan ujung jari telunjuk Luhan gunakan untuk mencapit sendok dan di bantu dengan tangan kirinya, namun Luhan kesusahan.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan. Menghela nafasnya kasar. "Setidaknya kau harus berguna bagi orang lain. Jangan hanya menyusahkan saja."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Maaf. Gumam Luhan kecil. Sehun tidak menggubrisnya. Tangannya menepis tangan Luhan dan mengambil piring Luhan.

"Kau lama. Aku tidak suka menunggu." Ucap Sehun sebal. " Buka mulutmu."

Luhan terdiam dan dengan ragu-ragu membuka mulutnya.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu. Aku tidak memiliki waktu banyak." Omel Sehun sebal saat melihat Luhan yang lama membuka mulutnya.

Luhan tergagap, dengan kikuk Luhan membuka mulutnya dan melahap saat Sehun menyuapinya. Luhan memakan lagi dengan lahap, dan Sehun menyuapi Luhan sambil sesekali memakan makanannya.

"Makanlah dengan benar, astaga." Sehun mendecakan mulutnya melihat Luhan yang makan dengan berantakan. Melemparkan tisu pada Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan membersihkannya.

Luhan hanya tertawa malu. "Maafkan aku Sehunnie. Dan terimakasih, ternyata masakanmu enak." Ucap Luhan senang.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menggumam malas, mengambil tisu dan membersihkan mulutnya. Berdiri dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah. Dia lalu menatap Kyungsoo dan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam sofa.

"Baek, sudah empat belas hotel yang kau lingkari kita datangi, tapi tidak ada satupun yang Luhan tempati. Sepertinya mencari hotel mana yang Luhan pesan tidak bisa kita andalkan." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun putus asa. "Bagaimana ini Baek? Aku, entahlah. Bagaimana keadaan Luhan, ini sudah hampir dua minggu!"

Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya sedikit membukanya, dan melirik Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Hey ini masih empat belas hotel. Kita masih harus mencari di banyak tempat lagi!"

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Ayo Kyung! Masih ada banyak hotel yang baru kita cek!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin tanya beberapa hal dulu." Baekhyun berucap sok serius dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo membuat perempuan itu harus memekik kecil saat harus terjatuh kembali ke sofa dengan tiba-tiba.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Pekik Kyungsoo kesal. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa senang.

"Ah maafkan aku!" Serunya lagi dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Dia berdehem pelan dan kembali berujar serius. "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya lagi. Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang temannya Luhan yang akan Luhan kunjungi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, Luhan tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku."

"Emm... Luhan bilang temannya di sini, di Korea atau lebih spesifiknya kota Seoul. Apa dia pernah tinggal di Korea, ah atau bahkan di Seoul?"

Kyungsoo coba berfikir dan mengingat-ngingat. "Aku tidak tahu. Luhan tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku."

"Ah tapi tunggu!" Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri. "Aku ada sesuatu, mungkin ini bisa membantu."

Kyungsoo berlari kecil dan memasuki kamarnya, membuka laci di meja nakas dan membawa buku. Segera kembali kepada Baekhyun dan menyerahkannya.

"Jangan tertawa Baek!" Protes Kyungsoo saat melihat sahabatnya itu tertawa padanya. "Memang itu agak sedikit err— girly dan warnanya eeww, tapi hey itu jurnal berhargaku!" Pekik Kyungsoo tidak terima.

Baekhyun membuka buku berwarna pink yang sangat mencolok, bergambar kuda pony dan dipenuhi dengan tanda love. Ohh... manis sekali, ejek Baekhyun kecil. Tidak mempedulikan pelototan manis Kyungsoo, Baekhyun membukanya.

"Coba lihat ini." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. "Aku menemukan ini di perpustakaan saat aku bersama Luhan. Sepertinya itu jatuh jadi aku amankan, dan photo itu aku minta kepada Luhan lalu ku tempel di sini."

Kyungsoo menunjuk pada photo seorang perempuan memakai seragam sekolah sedang tersenyum cerah pada kamera. "Apa kau satu pemikiran denganku?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Aku baru mengingatnya, dan mungkin ini bisa membantu."

Baekhyun tampak mengernyit heran, mencoba memperhatikan photo itu secara mendetail. "Ah, seragamnya! Ya! Seragamnya, itu tidak asing Kyung!"

Mereka nampak berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Sapphire Senior High School!" Ujar mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Ah, eureka! Kita bisa mendatangi sekolah itu." Pekik Baekhyun senang sembari ber- _high five_ ria dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dan meminta datanya!" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Ya kau benar!" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Tapi." Ucap Baekhyun menggantung.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Sekolah itu sudah di tutup empat tahun yang lalu."

Keduanya tiba-tiba terdiam. Menghela nafas lelah dan kembali menjatuhkan diri pada sofa. "Aku harap itu hanya rumor! Tapi sayangnya aku ikut hadir dalam acara peresmian tutupnya sekolah itu." Ucap Kyungsoo frustrasi.

Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dan Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya pada sofa.

"Kita istirahat saja, sebaiknya kita siapkan tenaga untuk berpikir." Ujar Baekhyun dan di setujui Kyungsoo.

"Ya sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu. Ota kita butuh suplai stamina."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Sehunnie mau berangkat kerja?" Tanya Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Sehun tajam.

"Ah ya, hahaha aku kan hanya bertanya." Ucap Luhan sebal. "Nanti Sehunnie pulang jam berapa?!" Tanya Luhan lagi dengan nada yang riang.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sehun tajam. "Kau hanya kuperolehkan tinggal di sini, tidak dengan mencampuri urusan pribadi. Paham?" Desis Sehun.

Luhan menunduk dan mencengkeram kemejanya. "Paham." Ucap Luhan tergagap. "Maafkan aku." Cicitnya pelan.

"Nanti aku boleh keluar tidak? Aku ingin mencari tahu tentang keluargaku." Luhan bertanya takut-takut, ujung kakinya ia gerak-gerakan gugup.

"Apakah itu menjadi urusanku?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Tidak." Gumam Luhan pelan. "Apa itu artinya aku boleh?" Luhan bertanya penuh harap.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah melenggang pergi. Luhan hanya menghela nafas kecil dan mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes. Tersenyum senang dan kembali mengekori Sehun.

"Nol nol nol nol nol nol."

Uh? Luhan mendongak dan memperhatikan Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Itu adalah password apartemen ku. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi jangan buat aku susah."

Luhan tersenyum cerah. "Ya, tentu! Aku tidak akan merepotkan Sehunnie. Terimaka—"

 _ **BLAM**_

Luhan hanya menghela nafas, Sehun menutup pintu dengan kencang sebelum Luhan selesai bicara. Tak apa. Ucapnya. Luhan berjalan menuju sofa tempatnya tidur. Dia ingin pergi keluar, berjalan - jalan dan mencari keluarganya. Tapi Luhan tidak punya uang.

Luhan duduk di sana melihat kantung belanjaan yang belum di tata. Tapi mau di tata di mana Luhan tidak punya tempat sama sekali. Menghela nafas sepertinya dia harus cari pekerjaan agar tidak menggantungkan hidupnya pada Sehun. Ya, setidaknya sampai dia bertemu keluarganya. Dia harus mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu.

Saat akan berdiri Luhan mengernyit heran melihat secarik kertas dan beberapa lembar uang.

 _ **Ini uang pinjaman dariku, dan tolong lunasi tepat waktu.**_

 _ **Osh.**_

Luhan tersenyum setidaknya dia punya modal untuk keluar hari ini. Ya! Kau tidak boleh bermalas-malasan Luhan! Ada banyak hal yang harus kau urus.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan di jalanan kota. Memperhatikan jalanan sekitar. Dia menatap beberapa toko dan berniat bekerja di sana. Tapi benarkah? Luhan tidak yakin dengan kemampuan dirintangi sendiri. Dia hanyalah anak manja yang menyusahkan, Luhan ragu akan diterima.

Perlahan Luhan masuk pada suatu kedai. Dia melihat seorang wanita yang sedang bertugas menjadi kasir. Menghampiri dan mencoba bertanya.

"Maaf, permisi." Ucap Luhan. Dan perempuan itu mendongak menatapnya. "Apakah kedai ini sedang membutuhkan tenaga tambahan."

Kasir itu menatap Luhan datar.

"Apakah aku bisa melamar pekerjaan di sini?" Ucapannya lagi takut-takut.

"Tidak." Balas kasir itu malas. Oh, Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk dan keluar dengan rasa malu yang besar.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Luhan tidak boleh menyerah. Mungkin tadi dia ditolak karena dirinya kurang berani. Ya, kurang berani.

Luhan berjalan lagi. Matanya sesekali mengedar berharap bertemu dengan salah satu yang Luhan kenali. Tapi sayang Luhan tidak menemukannya. Menghela nafasnya pelan dan Luhan kembali memasuki kedai. Salah satu pria umurnya sekitar enampuluh-an. Luhan masuk dan memberi salam.

"Maaf Kakek, apakah di sini masih membutuhkan tambahan tenaga?"

"Tidak!" Tolak kakek tua itu sebal. "Sudah ada lebih dari lima pekerjaku, dan mereka semua tidak bisa aku andalkan!" Kakek tua itu mengomel sambil sesekali meneriaki pekerjaannya yang malas-malasan.

"Em, mungkin aku bisa lebih rajin dari mereka. Apakah aku bi—"

"Tidak! Aku sudah pusing melihat bocah-bocah seperti kalian. Aku tidak butuh! Kalian itu membuat umur ku lebih pendek lima tahun!"

Oh baiklah, sepertinya Luhan harus pergi sekarang sebelum dijadikan sasaran empuk kekesalan kakek di hadapannya.

"Em, baiklah terimakasih Kek. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Luhan menunduk memberi salam, pergi keluar dan setelahnya berlari. Ah menyebalkan sekali! Sudahlah. Luhan menatap uang di tangannya. Mungkin uang ini bisa bertahan sampai satu minggu. Tapi Luhan tidak ingin bergantung pada Sehun dia tidak ingin membuat Sehunnienya susah.

Luhan menghela nafas. Dia merasa kehausan dan lapar. Melihat keadaan sekitar, ada sebuah kafe kecil dan Luhan berniat masuk setidaknya mengisi perutnya yang sudah kosong.

Luhan duduk dan memesan. Sesekali dia menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba mengurangi beban berat di dadanya. Ia rindu Mama dan Babanya. Luhan ingin pulang, ia ingin menikmati hari-hari normalnya.

"Mama, Baba. Aku harus bagaimana, aku merindukan kalian."

Pesanan datang dan Luhan tersenyum manis pada pelayanan dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Memakan makanannya dengan khidmat, Luhan melihat bagaimana pelayan itu kewalahan melayani pelanggan. Tapi meski seperti itu pelayan itu tetap tersenyum dan melayani dengan baik.

Luhan tersenyum sepertinya ia bisa bekerja di sini. Mereka tampak ramah dan baik, dan Luhan yakin bisa diterima.

Menghabiskan makanannya dan beranjak berdiri. Dia menghampiri pelayan itu.

"Aku sudah selesai, ini uangnya."

"Oh ya, terimakasih. Silahkan berkunjung kembali."

Luhan tersenyum. Dia mulai berbicara meski agak gugup. "Em boleh aku bertanya?"

"Oh, silahkan."

"Apakah kafe ini butuh tenaga tambahan tidak? Apakah aku bisa melamar pekerjaan di sini?" Luhan bertanya cemas. Dia menatap pelayan itu takut-takut.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum lembut. "Aku paham apa yang kau rasakan, apakah kau sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan? Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa. Bukannya aku tidak ingin tapi kafe ini aku dirikan bersama sahabatku. Dan kami baru saja mengalami kejadian yang buruk, kami di tipu dan sebagian uang kami di rampok. Terpaksa kami sementara waktu hanya mengandalkan tenaga kami terlebih dahulu sampai sekiranya keadaan kafe ini pulih kembali. Maafkan kami Agassi."

Luhan tersenyum, dia menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa. Terimakasih." Ucapnya manis.

"Ahahaha, kau manis sekali. Sebenarnya jika kafe ku tidak dalam keadaan yang sulit Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pekerjaku tapi maaf." Ucapnya penuh sesal. "Ah bagaimana seperti ini saja. Kau tahu, di seberang sini di dekat pertigaan, ada sebuah toko bunga. Memang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup ramai untuk seukuran toko sederhana di tengah kota." Dia berhenti sejenak sembari berdehem pelan. "Dia kali ini sedang kerepotan, salah satu pekerjanya menikah minggu kemarin, aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah dapat pengganti atau belum."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan berbinar senang.

Dia mengangguk. "Benar. Dia bahkan mengeluh kepadaku tentang betapa repotnya dia."

"Ah baiklah aku akan segera ke sana. Terimakasih sudah mau memberi tahu." Luhan membungkuk memberi hormat dengan sopan dan kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Semoga beruntung!" Teriak sosok itu pada Luhan yang akan berjalan. "Aku Xiumin, senang berkenalan dengan mu."

Luhan tertawa. "Aku Luhan. Dan terimakasih sudah mau membantu, kebaikan Xiumin-ssi tidak akan ku lupa."

"Panggil saja aku Xiu eoni. Tidak apa, senang bisa membantu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini berada di Seoul Senior High School. Memang sekolah Luhan yang lama sudah di tutup, tapi sekolah itu bergabung jadi satu dengan Seoul Senior High School.

Meski mungkin saja data-data di sana sudah dilebur. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan satu dua informasi yang bisa mereka dapat di sini.

"Maaf tapi kami ingin mencari data mengenai seorang siswi alumni Sapphire Senior High School."

Sang kepala sekolah tampak diam. Sepertinya dia mencoba untuk berpikir.

"Tapi kalian tahukan keadaan sekolah itu?" Tanya kepala sekolah itu pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Ya, kami tahu. Kami hanya ingin bertanya apakah data-data siswa di sana masih ada?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Maaf, tapi itu sudah lama sekali." Jawab kepala sekolah itu penuh sesal, Mrs. Kwang, kepala sekolah yanv sudah menjabat hampir sepuluh tahun, umurnya tetap tidak meluputkan kecantikan yang terpancar alami dari wajah itu. "Awalnya kami memang memegang beberapa data siswa, tapi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu kami sudah melebur semuanya."

"Ah tapi tunggu dulu!" Ujar wanita paruh baya itu. "Aku ingat, ada beberapa data-data. Memang bukan hal spesifik, tapi apabila kalian beruntung kalian bisa mendapatkannya."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling beradu pandang dan tersenyum lebar.

"Baik ikuti aku." Keduanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Mrs. Kwang. Sampai pada satu ruangan keduanya berhenti.

"Ini, ini adalah setumpuk kopian penghargaan dan beberapa surat undangan. Coba kau cari di sini barang kali saja ada salah satu temanmu yang kau cari."

"Oh, terimakasih. Kami akan mencarinya dengan baik, sekali lagi terimakasih."

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Ya Sama-sama."

.

.

.

Hampir tiga jam mereka berdua habiskan untuk menyisir semua dokumen-dokumen semrawut itu. Matanya sudah panas dan badannya terasa pegal.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas keras. Tubuhnya ia sadarkan di tembok. "Sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil." Gumamnya putus asa. Jika kita tidak menemukan data Luhan di sini, sebaiknya kita lapor polisi saja."

"Jangan dulu Kyung! Coba usaha du— tunggu dulu Kyung." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan berdiri menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Lihat apa yang aku dapat!" Ujarnya senang sembari menunjukan sebuah surat undangan. Tidak ada yang aneh namun di sana surat itu ditujukan atas nama Lu Han.

"Coba lihat tanggalnya, surat ini surat tujuh tahun yang lalu." Terang Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. "Bukankah dia satu angkatan dengan kita?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Nah jika seperti itu, kelas berapa kita pada tujuh tahun itu?"

"Kelas tiga." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dan Lihat surat ini ditujukan untuk Lu Han, di semester akhirnya. Dan itu berarti—"

"Surat ini benar-benar untuk Luhan!" Pekik keduanya senang.

"Tapi tunggu dulu!" Sela Kyungsoo. "Apakah Luhan adalah Luhan yang kita maksud? Maksudku ada kemungkinan kesamaan nama."

"Tapi menurut ku tidak Kyung. Kau tahu, ini adalah nama China, meskipun ada banyak yang punya nama ini tapi perlu diingat dia hidup di Korea bukan di China dan kemungkinan kesamaan nama adalah tidak ada. Ditambah dulu sekolah ini adalah sekolah elit, jarang ada yang bisa memasukinya bila bukan orang itu pintar dan berkantong tebal."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan kembali bicara. "Di sini dijelaskan bahwa siswi atas nama Lu Han mendapat undangan untuk tampil mempertunjukan tarian ballet di acara perpisahan sekolah. Dan apakah Luhan itu menyukai ballet?"

"Luhan tidak pernah cerita dia suka ballet, tapi dia paling antusias apabila ada pertunjukan musik klasik atau pertunjukan ballet. Dia bilang dia sangat senang."

"OK! _Got it_! Mari kita memulainya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan ponsel pintar miliknya dan memotret alamat yang tertera di surat itu.

"Mari kita datangi rumah Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum senang, dia berjalan di sepanjang trotoar untuk pulang ke apartemen Sehun. Tadi dia datangi toko itu dan disambut hangat oleh pemiliknya. Dan tanpa di duga-duga Luhan diterima. Tugasnya tidak sulit. Hanya mengangkat bunga-bunga yang baru datang, menyusunnya dan merangkai bunga apabila ada pelanggan yang beli. Dia juga diajari bagaimana caranya merangkai bunga yang cantik serta di beri tahu beberapa arti bunga.

Luhan tersenyum cerah. Ah betapa senangnya dia.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat Kai atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jongin sedang berlari tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya memburu cepat, ah sial! Bagaimana mungkin acara jalan-jalannya menjadi kacau balau seperti ini. Kai belok di balik tikungan dan bersembunyi. Dia menatap gerombolan wanita yang mengejarnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

Wanita dan kesenangannya, sangat mengerikan, batinnya sebal. Fansnya memang gila dan Kai hampir saja _habis_ oleh segerombolan remaja yang menggilai dirinya.

Harap dimaklumi saja, Kai ini memang tampan, sexy, bertubuh proposional berkarismatik dan mampu menyedot kewarasan wanita. Terlebih dia adalah model papan atas di Korea, tentu hal itu menjadikan Kai salah satu pria yang dielu-elukan oleh wanita.

Oh aku memang tampan. Batin Kai narsis sembari menyisir rambut dengan tangannya.

Kai merapatkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menahan nafas saat melihat segerombolan wanita yang haus akan ketampanannya berlarian melewati dirinya. Setelah dirasa aman Kai menghela nafas lega. Ah akhirnya dia bisa bernafas kembali. Tertawa pelan, dan berniat keluar dari gang sempit itu, namun saat akan keluar matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang.

"Kai!"

Pekik orang itu senang. Orang yang tidak mau Kai temui. Sahabatnya, ah atau bisa dibilang mantan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Saat berjalan Luhan mengernyit heran menatap gerombolan wanita yang berlari. Luhan menyingkir pelan. Ia tidak mau mencari perkara, bisa saja tubuhnya tergerus gerombolan yang sepertinya haus darah. Luhan bergidig pelan, setelah kerumunan itu sepi Luhan melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Dia melewati gang sempit, dan di saat Luhan ingin mengintip gang itu ia terpekik kecil melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Kai!" Pekik Luhan heboh. Oh ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Kai di sini. Sedari tadi dia berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dia kenal tapi ternyata dia dipertemukan dengan Kai. Sahabat gilanya. Oh sepertinya tuhan masih menyayangi Luhan.

"Kim Jongin?!" Tanya Luhan senang. "Oh astaga! Kkamjongku!" Teriak Luhan lagi.

Sehun, Luhan dan Kai adalah tiga sejoli yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka bersahabat sudah sedari kecil, mereka saling melindungi dan sudah menganggap saudara terhadap satu sama lain.

"Omo! Sekarang kau tampan! Seperti seorang model! Tidak seperti Kkamjongku yang dulu kkk..." Luhan tertawa. Dia lalu bergerak mendekati Kai dan berniat memeluknya.

Tapi Kai bergeser. Dia menatap Luhan tidak suka dan menepis tangan Luhan.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Luhan. "Aku Luhanniemu ingat? Aku adalah adiknya Kai Oppa yang menggemaskan!"

"Jangan dekati aku! Dan jangan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa!" Ucapannya Kai marah.

"Tapi— tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku pikir kau akan berpikir dua kali untuk menunjukan batang hidungmu. Tapi sepertinya kau memang tidak punya rasa malu." Kai mendengus kesal.

"Tapi— tapi, Kai! Aniya! Kau akan Kemana?!" Luhan mencoba menahan Kai yang akan berlalu pergi.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!" Bentak Kai marah. "Kau itu memang perempuan tidak tahu malu. Jangan bertingkah menggelikan! Dan sebaiknya jangan pernah temui kami lagi!"

Berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dengan rasa bingungnya. Dulu Kai sangat menyayangi Luhan, bahkan Luhan akan mengadu pada Kai apabila dia bertengkar atau dimarahi Sehun. Dan Kai dengan akan berusaha menghibur Luhan dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

Seberapa sangarnya Kai seberapa galaknya pria itu pada orang lain tapi Kai selalu berlaku lembut padanya dan sangat menyayanginya.

Luhan terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Perlahan Luhan mulai terisak. Dia menangis. Entahlah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi! Kenapa semua orang membencinya, kenapa semua orang menyalahkan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I Lost my memories, I Lost my everything. I don't know where am I belong. They all blame me. But sure I'm Lost in the missed of piece._

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya. Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun. Dia menatap sekitar dan melirik Baekhyun.

"Baek apa benar ini tempatnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mencoba berpikir, dia melihat alamat yang telah mereka photo dari surat itu.

"Ya, di sini tempatnya. Mungkin sekitar beberapa blok lagi."

"Tapi Baek, di sini sepi sekali, aku tidak yakin."

"Tempat ini sudah benar, aku sudah mencocokkannya dan bukankah kita sudah bertanya tadi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Berarti memang benar di sini."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan melihat-lihat nomor rumah. "Blok A 19." Gumam Baekhyun berulang-ulang sembari mencocokkan dengan nomor rumah - rumah yang dia lewati.

"Ah sepertinya yang itu!" Ucapnya senang. Namun seketika air mukanya berubah saat melihat bangunan di depannya. Sebuah bangunan besar yang dipenuhi rumput setinggi ilalang dan hanya bersisa puing-puingnya saja.

"Oh tuhan, apa yang terjadi?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo hai hai... Nitty aka elang merana is bekk. Siapa yang kangen ff ini cung?!... *krikkrikkrik* #diranjamramerame. KEMANA SAJA DIRIMU WAHAI AUTHOR POLOS!

Hahaha maafkan akuu hiksee. Yang sudah mengembara tapi ga pulang pulang. Ya sudah yang penting saya balik, meski lapak sudah berjamur dan kapalan tapi setidaknya diriku bisa lunasi kutang.

Oke mungkin ini chapter lanjutan dari saya, maapkeun kalo lama ya... gehehehe. Untuk sekarang gini dulu.

wkwkwk btw saya gemes sendiri sama BaekSoo yang jadi detektif dadakan xixixi... Okey selamat bekerja keras Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun! Dan untuk Luhan kamu seneng seneng aja gx papa... *dilempar piso BaekSoo.

Okey untuk chapter sekarang gini dulu. Dan untuk Chapter depan kita balik ke HunHan momen, Yeayyyy! *krikkrikkrik* -_-'

Abaikan saya yang garing dan ga jelas ini. Sekali lagi mungkin ini dari saya, maaf untuk typo nya dan maaf untuk ketidakjelasannya. Semoga bisa cepet up ^^.

See you in the next chap!

.

.

Akhir kata.

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **P** **iece Of Love**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**_

 _ **Rated :**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **Warn :**_

 _ **Messing EYD, typo ( s ), gaje,**_ _ **GS, OOC! Pasaran, de el el.**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Lu Han**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Pair :**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **And Other.**_

 _I lost my memories, I lost my everything. I don't know where am I belong. They all blame me. But sure I'm lost in the missed of piece._

.

.

.

 _ **Piece Of four.**_

Sehun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menangis. Seingatnya dia hanya diam, termenung seperti orang tolol dan berjalan linglung seperti orang dungu saat kejadian yang tidak pernah dia sangka terjadi dalam hari bahagianya. Kejadian itu mengubah kehidupannya, menjungkirbalikan kehidupan tentram Sehun dan membawa Sehun pada mimpi buruknya.

Ada di satu titik di mana Sehun ingin menyerah saja dan meluapkan semuanya. Tapi setelah itu apa yang dia dapat? Tidak ada. Bahkan dirinyalah yang harus menanggung semuanya. Dia ingin menangis tapi untuk apa? Sehun ingin mengadu tapi pada siapa?

Kai.

Ah, ya Kai. Si hitam bodoh yang selalu tebar pesona itu. Dialah sahabat Sehun, yang mengerti bagaimana rekam jejak hidup Sehun dan dia juga orang yang paling memahami dirinya. Sehun merasa begitu bersyukur karena diberi sabar se-menyebalkan seperti Kai. Yah meski terkadang Sehun dibuat dongkol tapi setidaknya lelaki itu bisa menempatkan diri dengan baik.

Menghela nafas keras. Dia cukup lelah. Hari ini benar-benar padat, Sehun bahkan tidak mampu menemukan satu waktu untuk duduk dan bernafas.

Berjalan melintasi lorong, melihat arlojinya waktu sudah menunjukan jam sembilan malam. Menghembuskan nafasnya sebal, seharusnya dia pulang empat jam yang lalu apabila dia tidak di minta waktu tambahan oleh kepala rumah sakit. Oh yah, memang siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan si tua menyebalkan itu. Hhhh... Sehun hanya mampu mendengus kesal.

Ketika tengah berjalan mata Sehun menyipit melihat satu sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

Sosok itu pun tersenyum senang dan melambaikan tangan pada Sehun. Pipi putih sosok itu memerah melihat Sehun balas tersenyum dan perlahan mendekati dirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sehun. Oh, Sehun sendiri tidak yakin dengan suaranya, ia merutuki dirinya saat suara serak dan sedikit parau yang keluar. Terdengar begitu menyebalkan.

Dia; sosok di depan Sehun, malah tertawa dan tidak membalas Sehun. Senyumnya mengembang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Sehun dan mengusapnya halus, membuat pundak tegang itu menjadi rileks.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Sehun-ah." Ucapnya lembut. "Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang kehilangan kudapannya, kau tahu." Sosok itu tertawa lembut dan kembali menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. Rasa lelah miliknya menguap entah Kemana dan sepertinya sosok di depannya ini memang bisa menjadi penghapus beban milik Sehun.

"Kau memang selalu bisa membuang beban dalam pikiranku, terimakasih."

Dia tersenyum. "Tentu, ada banyak dari pasien rumah sakit ini yang hampir hilang kewarasannya dan aku bisa menyembuhkannya. Ah apa kau juga mau menjadi salah satu pasienku Dr. Oh?"

Sehun tersenyum masam. "Tidak." Balasnya cepat.

Dan sosok itu kembali tertawa. "Hey, jangan anggap serius. Aku hanya bercanda."

Sehun tetap tidak menjawab dan memasang muka sebalnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Itu tadi hanya bercanda oke, aku serius!" Balasnya sebal saat Sehun tidak menanggapi. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, ibumu merindukan mu dan ingin segera bertemu dengan putra tampannya. Lagi pula kau sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya dan dia terus-terusan menanyakanmu."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku akan mengunjunginya mungkin besok atau lusa."

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu oke? Kau berhati-hatilah dan, ya kabarku baik seperti yang kau lihat."

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku percaya." Gumam Sehun. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala itu halus. "Hati-hatilah dan sampai bertemu besok."

Sehun berjalan melewati sosok itu dan menghilang di belokan. Menyisakan senyum miris dan tatapan sendu dari sosok itu.

 _ **Sekali saja. Sekali saja. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat ke arahku Sehun-ah?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa satu keresek besar berisi makanan dan bahan olahannya. Sehun tahu Sehun tidak bisa tidak peduli, Bagaimana pun Luhan kini tinggal di apartemennya dan siapa yang akan memberi Luhan makan selain dirinya? Oh tentu, jawabanya sudah pasti. Tidak ada.

Sebenarnya Sehun memiliki banyak alasan untuk dia tidak peduli. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin membuat masalah baru. Sudah cukup kehancuran dapurnya yang Sehun jadikan pelajaran, tidak dengan yang lain.

Sehun berjalan dan dia melihat Luhan sedang duduk membelakanginya. Luhan menunduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya punggungnya bergetar dan samar-samar bisa Sehun dengar isakan lirih Luhan.

Sehun sengaja menghentakkan langkah kakinya. Dan Luhan secara spontan terperanjat, menegakkan tubuhnya menggosok kedua matanya dan menghapus dengan segera air mata itu lalu tersenyum bodoh kepada Sehun seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

Ah senyum itu, senyum yang sangat Sehun benci.

"Sehunnie!" Pekiknya senang. "Kau sudah pulang? Dan ah, apa itu?!" Luhan bertanya senang melihat kantong kresek yang Sehun bawa.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia malah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Menyilangkan kakinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghirup udara malam yang terasa membeku dingin.

"Aku takan mungkin membiarkan seseorang mengacaukan kembali dapurku. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi sebaiknya aku menyiapkan kudapan kecil pengisi perut. Lagi pula aku lapar."

Luhan hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Memiringkan kepalanya dan terkikik melihat wajah malas-malasan Sehun.

Sehun tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya dan berusaha menahan agar dia tidak tertawa karena tatapan Sehun benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, oke?" Luhan berdehem dan mengangkat tangannya membentuk _peace sign_.

Sehun mendengus sebal. Dia memutarkan bola matanya malas. Matanya memincing melihat tangan Luhan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat tangan Luhan yang dibalut perban dengan sangat tidak rapih.

Ditanya seperti itu Luhan hanya tersenyum kaku. "Aku bukan dokter seperti Sehunnie, kemampuan ku payah. Ini adalah usaha terbaikku."

Sehun menatap Luhan datar. "Kau adalah perempuan, setidaknya tujukanlah sedikit sisi kerapihanmu."

"Aku buru-buru jadi seperti ini." Cengir Luhan.

Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya. Dia lalu menatap Luhan datar. "Siapkan makanannya. Dan atur di meja makan." Titah Sehun. "Dan ingat, atur dengan baik dan rapih. Dan jangan buat kekacauan di dapurku. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat melihat Sehun yang memajukan kepalanya memojokkan Luhan.

"Dan siapkan kotak obat sekalian. Aku pergi membersihkan diri dulu. Dan setelah aku selesai semua harus sudah siap."

"Bisa dipahami."

"Nde, aku mengerti." Jawab Luhan cepat, sembari menahan nafasnya. Dan Luhan pun menghembuskan nafasnya lega melihat Sehun yang beranjak pergi.

Menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa. Luhan menatap kantung kresek itu kosong. Pikirannya kembali teringat akan sosok Kai yang baru dia temui tadi. Masih jelas dalam pikirannya bagaimana marahnya Kai kepada Luhan dan Luhan entahlah bahkan dia pun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut masih basah dan handuk kecil yang ia taruh di lehernya. Mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan pendek dan memakai celana sebatas lutut berwarna putih tulang.

Berjalan dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk menahan kantuk. Berdehem pelan dan membuat Luhan refleks menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sehunnie, apa ini cukup rapih?" Tanya Luhan penuh harap.

Sehun duduk di depan Luhan. Dan membuka suara. "Setidaknya kau tidak memecahkan hingga satu lusin piring."

Luhan tertawa kaku. Memang saat Sehun mandi tadi dia tidak sengaja memecahkan tiga piring. Dan jangan salahkan Luhan, salahkan saja lengannya yang tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Maafkan aku, nanti aku ganti piring yang baru. Maafkan aku, nde?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia malah berdiri, memutari meja dan duduk di kursi sebelah Luhan. Duduk dan menghadap pada Luhan.

"Mana tanganmu?"

Luhan menyerahkan tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun dengan sigap memegang tangan Luhan dan memperhatikannya. Membuka kotak peralatan medis yang sudah Luhan siapkan.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun memotong perban menggunakan gunting. Membersihkan bagian lukanya mengolesi salep dan kembali membalutnya dengan perban. Penuh kehati-hatian dan sangat rapih. Bahkan Luhan yang biasanya tidak pernah diam dan terus mengoceh mendadak diam, anteng memperhatikan.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan. "Wah, Sehunnie memang dokter terbaik." Serunya senang.

"Memujinya nanti saja. Aku lapar." Tukas Sehun tidak peduli sambil mengambil piring dan mengambil beberapa makanan yang ada.

Luhan pun mengikuti. Mengambil piringnya dan mulai mengambil makanan yang akan dia makan.

Keadaan cukup hening untuk sementara waktu. Sehun yang dengan gaya elegan terlihat kalem saat memasukkan makanan itu kedalamnya mulutnya, sesekali dia melirik ke arah Luhan dan sisanya dia tidak ambil peduli. Sedangkan Luhan tidak mempedulikan yang lain dia hanya fokus makan karena memang pada kenyataannya dia lapar.

 _Trakk_

Sehun menaruh sendoknya dan minum air yang berada dalam gelas.

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Sehun segera saat melihat Luhan akan membereskan piring. "Aku tidak mau piringku pecah kembali."

Luhan tertawa kaku. "Oh ya sudah, biarkan aku yang membereskan peralatan kesehatan milik Sehunnie."

Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah melenggang dengan piring-piring kotor di tangannya.

"Bersihkan dengan baik. Dan pastikan tetap steril."

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sehun yang berjalan menjauh. Meniup poninya dengan keras dan menghembuskan nafasnya sebal.

Setelah selesai, Luhan mencari kain lap dan melap meja. Dia lakukan dengan hati-hati berusaha serapih mungkin. Setelah selesai Luhan mencuci tangannya dan segera menuju sofa tempatnya tidur.

Menghela nafas sejenak, rasa-rasanya tubuhnya remuk redam dan apakah Luhan harus kemvali tidur di sini? Terlebih udara entah kenapa terasa empat kali lipat lebih dingin bagi Luhan.

Luhan merebahkan diri dan mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti dirinya. Matanya berbinar senang melihat Sehun berjalan di sebelah sana.

"Sehunnie!" Panggil Luhan. Sehun hanya menampakkan wajah malasnya.

"Sehunnie, bisakah aku tidur di ruangan saja?" Tanya Luhan memelas.

"Lalu apa kau menyuruhku tidur di luar menggantikan mu, seperti itu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aniya! Bu- bukan maksudku seperti itu." Kilah Luhan cepat. "Aku hanya, hanya di sini dingin sekali." Cicitnya pelan sambil menunduk.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun masam. "Sudah menjadi kesepakatan, kau tidur di luar."

"Tapi, tapi Sehunnie ak—"

"Tetap tidak! Kau di sini atau tidak sama sekali!"

"Baiklah." Luhan menunduk kecil. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba terpejam. Matanya membuka sedikit melihat punggung Sehun yang menjauh. Menghela nafas kecil dan tersenyum, tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Ya tidak boleh menangis, meskipun hatinya terasa sakit.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah pukul satu malam, tapi Luhan belum juga jatuh terlelap. Ia bergelung dalam selimut dan menggigil kedinginan. Luhan merasakan mual dan kepalanya terasa lebih berat. Masih menggigil, Luhan memejamkan matanya berharap besok segera datang. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa, matanya menghianati Luhan padahal dirinya sudah sangat lelah tapi dia masih belum bisa tidur.

Luhan duduk dan beranjak bangkit dengan selimut yang masih membalut tubuhnya.

Berjalan menuju kamar Sehun dan diam di depan pintu.

Luhan menatap pintu itu ragu. Apakah dia harus mengetuk pintu itu? Tapi Luhan takut, dia tidak ingin membuat Sehun marah, tapi di sisi lain Luhan sudah tidak sanggup berada di luar.

Dengan ragu Luhan mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Sehun pelan.

"Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan. Tidak ada jawaban, menghela nafas dan kembali mengetuk pintu tapi kali ini lebih keras. "Sehunnie. Bisa buka sebentar. Sehunnie."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Sehunn— "

Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Apa lagi?" Desis Sehun tidak suka. "Demi tuhan Luhan ini masih malam, jagan mengganggu ku!"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu mu." Luhan menunduk kecil sambil berkata memberi alasan. "Di luar dingin sekali, bisakah aku meminjam baju hangat dan satu selimut lagi, aku benar-benar kedinginan."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata sayu, dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan dingin.

Sehun mengernyit heran, menyipitkan matanya melihat Luhan secara intens. Luhan terlihat pucat, matanya sayu dan bibirnya bergetar kecil.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Luhan. Dan Sehun arus menghela nafas mengetahui suhu tubuh Luhan tidak normal.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab dan malah memejamkan matanya. "Jangan pejamkan matamu!" Ucap Sehun sedikit panik. Dia lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya menuju kamar.

Segera menyuruh Luhan berbaring dan dengan cepat menyelimuti Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menggigil dan melenguh pelan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan pening memenuhi kepalanya.

Sehun segera mengambil baskom sedang yang sudah di beri air, mencari handuk kecil dan membawanya kembali ke kamar.

Menghampiri Luhan yang meringkuk dengan tubuh bergetar. Menaruh baskomnya dan mulai mengompres dahi Luhan.

"Luhan, kau dengar aku?" Sehun berusaha memanggil Luhan membuat gadis itu tetap terjaga. Bisa jadi gawat apabila Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Luhan! Dengarkan aku oke, tetap terjaga, tetap terjaga sampai aku menyuruh mu tidur."

Dan Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. "Bagus. Pertahanankan seperti itu."

Mengganti kompresannya dan kembali membasahinya dengan air. "Luhan minum ini terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sehun sambil menyiapkan obat dan air putih. "Kau ingin meminumnya atau ingin aku suntikan?"

Luhan terpaksa membuka matanya meskipun sedikit. Tidak dia tidak mau disuntik. Mengerti gelagat Luhan Sehun pun memegang tengkuk Luhan dan mengangkatnya pelan. Memasukan obat pada mulut Luhan dan memberikan Luhan minum.

Luhan hanya pasrah dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Mendadak rasa ingin terpejamnya meningkat, Luhan tidak bisa untuk tetap terjaga. Samar-samar dia mendengar Sehun berbicara, tapi Luhan tidak mampu menangkapnya. Denting jam dan bekunya udara malam menjadi penenang pengantar Luhan menuju alam mimpi.

Entahlah benar atau nyata, Luhan merasakan bisikan halus sesaat setelah itu sebuah benda lembut dan halus menyentuh bibir dingin Luhan. Saliva hangat melumeri bibir Luhan yang terasa beku. Begitu lembut, halus dan penuh kehati-hatian. Mengantarkan Luhan pada mimpi indah tempat yang Luhan idamkan sejak dia sadar dan membuka matanya.

 _ **Tidurlah, istirahatlah. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik hari ini.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku.**_

.

.

.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan, sesekali mengganti kompres milik Luhan. Sudah hampir satu jam Sehun diam dan sekarang dia sudah mengantuk. Mengecek kembali suhu tubuh Luhan dan kembali mengganti kompresnya. Menguap kecil, oh dia benar-benar mengantuk.

Melirik ke arah jam, sudah pukul dua rupanya pantas saja dia merasa mengantuk. Membuka dan menutup matanya, Sehun rasa merebahkan dirinya sebentar tidak apa-apa, lagi pula keadaan Luhan sudah cukup membaik.

Merebahkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Bernafas pelan, pikirannya sudah mengawang jauh dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya merapat mendekat pada Luhan. Tak apa, untuk sekali ini saja ia ingin berdamai dengan hatinya. Ya, meski hanya untuk hari ini saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Gaun tidur kaca mata tidur sudah dia siapkan. Oh, tentunya dia harus melakukan perawatan demi menjaga kelanggengan kecantikannya. Yah meski agak merepotkan tapi tidak apa, terpenting dia bisa tetap bersinar.

Bel tiba-tiba berbunyi. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebal, siapa yang berani mengusiknya malam-malam seperti ini. Awas saja jika tidak penting, yang pasti dia telah mencuri _quality time_ miliknya, dan itu tidak bisa diberi toleransi.

Membuka pintu dan memekik pelan melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Kai!"

"Ada apa?!" Tanyanya kaget melihat sosok yang biasanya menyebalkan itu terlihat menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Kai, melihat bagaimana raut wajah menyedihkannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo halus. "Kenapa, hem?"

Kai tidak menjawab dan malah memeluk Kyungsoo dalam dan menangis di pelukannya.

Kyungsoo kaget, dia mengusap-ngusap punggung Kai lembut. Mengajak Kai masuk ke dalam dan mendudukannya pada sofa.

Kyungsoo duduk dan menghadap pada Kai, tangannya terulur mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pria yang biasanya sok tampan itu. Mengecup kedua mata Kai dan terakhir mengecup bibir Kai lembut.

"Kau mabuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak menjawab dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengusap punggung Kai lembut, sesekali Kyungsoo mengecup kepala Kai dan kembali mengusapnya.

"Kenapa hem? Ada masalah apa, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Mengapa dia kembali, Kyung?!" Tanya Kai frustasi. "Seharusnya dia pergi saja, dan jangan temui kami lagi!"

"Tidak tahu malu! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Aku benar-benar membencinya!" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya." Lanjut Kai lirih dan kembali meluapkan semuanya. Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan. Membiarkan Kai menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Dia temanku!"

"Dia sahabatku!"

"Tapi dia menghancurkan semuanya!"

"Aku membencinya, Kyung!"

"Aku membencinya!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memeluk Kai dan menenangkan kekasihnya. "Sst.. kau bisa menumpahkannya malam ini. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Menangislah, tak apa aku bersamamu. Menangislah Kai, tumpahkan semuanya kau bisa berbagi kesusahanmu padaku."

Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Kai dan mengecup bibirnya. "Aku bersamamu."

"Jadi, apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Kai sudah mulai tenang. Kai tersenyum dan saat akan mulai bercerita tiba-tiba asam lambungnya naik. Kalau ingin berbicara tapi perutnya tidak berkehendak.

"Yak! Jangan muntah di kursi ku Kai!" Seru Kyungsoo panik saat melihat gelagat Kai yang akan mengeluarkan isi lambungnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Oh sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya, mengerjap pelan mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Mengerang pelan, Luhan terdiam melihat sebuah tangan yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Menoleh dan dia mendapati Sehun tertidur pulas dengan tubuh merapat kepadanya.

"Sehunnie?" Bisik Luhan parau. Kepalanya masih pening meski tidak separah semalam dan Luhan rasa dia sudah lebih baik. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun dan mengusap rambut itu halus. Oh betapa Luhan merindukan Oh Sehun - nya.

"Sehunnie." Panggil Luhan kecil. Sehun yang sedang terlelap perlahan membuka mata dan tiba-tiba duduk mengetahui seberapa dekatnya dengan Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum lemas, seolah-olah berkata dia baik-baik saja akan tetapi tidak dengan keadaannya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Taya Sehun lagi, dan Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Masih pusing?" Tanya Sehun sembari pria itu bangkit dari tempatnya. Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Istirahatlah kembali, nanti ku bangunkan saat sarapan sudah siap."

Dan dengan itu Sehun menghilang di balik tembok kamar mandi. Dia harus membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dan meredam kepalanya yang rasanya ingin pecah.

Seharusnya dia tidak seperti itu pada Luhan. Seharusnya Sehun tidak membantu Luhan. Seharusnya Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan tinggal di tempatnya, seharusnya dia biarkan saja Luhan menangis di depan rumahnya dan seharusnya dia tidak menyelamatkan Luhan.

Oh andai waktu bisa di putar sebaiknya Sehun menghindari hal-hal yang berbau tentang Luhan. Kewarasannya dan akal sehatnya meneriakan seperti itu, namun akal hati kecilnya berkata lain. Pada kenyataannya dia tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan Luhan.

 _ **Seandainya malam itu kau datang, mungkin kita sudah hidup bahagia.**_

Ya, apabila berlandaskan peeandaian mungkin mereka berdua sudah bahagia, tapi takdir siapa yang tahu, hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk menjungkirbalikan hidup. Dan itu Sehun rasakan.

Menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan dirinya, Sehun lalu keluar dan bersiap-siap. Saat sedang mengganti baju Sehun melihat Luhan yang kembali tidur, dia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli semoga saja Luhan tidak bangun di saat Sehun telanjang bulat.

Setelah selesai Sehun bergerak mendekati Luhan, bergerak menyentuh kening Luhan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Berdiam diri lama, melihat lamat-lamat Luhan yang terpejam. Mengusap kepala itu lembut dan mengecup keningnya.

Berdiri dan beranjak keluar, dia harus segera menyiapkan makanan.

.

.

.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan satu nampam yang berada dalam tangannya. Mendekat pada Luhan dan membangunkan gadis itu.

"Luhan," Panggil Sehun. "Sst.. bangunlah."

Luhan membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil pada Sehun yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Bangunlah, makan dan segera minum obatmu."

Luhan mengangguk kecil, dan Sehun dengan segera menyusun bantal dan membatu Luhan untuk duduk bersandar.

"Minumlah teh hangat ini terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sehun sembari menyodorkan mug pada Luhan. "Setidaknya ini bisa mengganti sebagian cairan yang hilang dan menambah tenaga."

Sehun bantu memegangi mug dan membantu Luhan minum. Menaruh mug itu pada meja nakas dan meraih mangkuk ya berisi soup panas.

"Makanlah, agar kau cepat sembuh." Ucap Sehun, tangannya terulur untuk menyuapi Luhan. Luhan dengan sedikit ragu membuka mulutnya membiarkan makanan itu masuk.

Sehun kembali menyuapi Luhan sambil sesekali membantu Luhan minum. Hingga hampir sebagian habis Luhan menggeleng kecil. Dia beralasan mual dan sudah kenyang.

"Istirahatlah, jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku, kau bisa pakai ponsel lama dan di sana sudah ada nomerku."

Luhan mengangguk, dan tersenyum pada Sehun dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan menyusupkan kepalanya di dalam selimut.

Sehun tersenyum, dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan dan berkata pelan.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan berangkat bekerja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan tertawa pelan. Ini adalah hari libur! Oh sudah sekian lama Chanyeol menantikan hari ini, tanpa panggilan mendadak, tanpa berurusan dengan nyawa dan darah. Oh yeah Dia bisa menikmati harinya dengan tenang kali ini.

Memegang kemudi mobilnya dengan jari mengetuk-ngetuk sesuai irama dari musik yang mengalun di dalam mobilnya. Oh, satu orang yang ingin sekali Chanyeol kunjungi di saat liburan ini hanya satu. Kekasihnya, kekasih cantiknya.

Membawa _paper bag_ kecil berisi kue kesukaan pujaan hati Chanyeol dengan percaya diri berjalan menyusui lorong apartemen tempat kekasihnya tinggal.

Menekan bel dan berdiri menunggu. Sejenak dia membenarkan tatanan rambutnya dan bergumam _betapa tampannya diriku._

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah kekasihnya yang sudah Chanyeol rinduku.

"Selamat pagi, tuan putri." Chanyeol membungkuk memberi salam, disertai senyum memukaunya dan tatapan menggoda.

"Yeol!" Seru Baekhyun senang dan segera menghamburkan diri pada pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol balas memeluk dan tertawa senang. "Hey jangan di sini, kau bisa mengganggu ketenteraman tetanggamu."

Baekhyun nyengir. "Ah, kau benar. Ayo masuk Chanyeol Oppa~~"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar suara Baekhyun. Ia lalu memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Jari telunjuknya terulur mengusap kantung mata Baekhyun.

"Apa maksud dari lingkaran hitam mengerikan ini Park Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tertawa kaku. Ia melepas rangkulannya dan pergi masuk ke dalam dengan Chanyeol yang menggelayut manja.

"Akhir ini aku sedikit stress Yeol!" Ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kau stress kenapa hem? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri baby, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebal, ia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Sedikit tertawa - tawa kecil saat sosok itu mengecupi tengkuknya dan sedikit menggigitinya.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo sahabatku kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hem kenapa, si mata owl itu? Apa kalian bertengkar ?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Aniya. Bukan itu." Ucapnya setengah manja.

"Lalu apa hem?"

"Emm sebenarnya seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menyusun kata. "Dia mempunyai teman lama satu sekolahan dan ingin berkunjung padanya."

"Tidak ada yang aneh," komentar Chanyeol. "Lalu?"

"Dia berasal dari China, dia bilang akan mengunjungi Kyungsoo tapi dia hilang! Dan kami tidak tahu dia ada di mana."

"Bagaimana mana maksudmu? Hilang, bagaimana mungkin?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Dia sudah ada di Korea, tapi sampai seminggu kedepan dan bahkan hingga hari ini Kyungsoo belum menemukannya, dia juga tidak bisa di hubungi."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu Yeol, aku sudah menanyakan pada pihak maskapai penerbangan, mencari hotel tempat dia menginap dan bahkan aku bisa menemukan rumah lamanya. Tapi, itu semua tidak menghasilkan apapun bahkan rumah lamanya pun hanya tinggal puing-puing saja.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya gemas. "Aku akan membantu mu, jangan khawatir arra?"

"Arraseo!" Ucap Baekhyun senang. Dia lalu tertawa dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol bergantian kiri dan kanan. "Baiklah tuan tampan, jadi kapan kita mulai mencarinya."

"Nanti saja Baek. Jarang-jarang aku free seperti ini. Kita nikmati saja hari ini arra?" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun gemas. "Nanti kirimkan saja profil temanmu itu padaku. Sekarang mari kita senang-senang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan kendaraan miliknya. Menatap arloji miliknya dan memasuki sebuah toko bunga. Hari ini Sehun berencana mengunjungi ibunya dan dia berniat mencari bunga di toko milik sahabatnya. Memasuki toko dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Matanya memincing melihat Luhan berada di sana dengan mengenakan apron dan sedang menyusun bunga. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat tapi senyum bodoh masih menempel di wajah sayunya.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan Luhan terarah kepadanya. Dia tersenyum senang dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehunnie!" Seru Luhan, Luhan berusaha menunjukan senyum terbaiknya. "Ku tebak pasti Sehunnie butuh bunga."

Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah memincingkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sehun penuh menuntut. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tetap diam dan beristirahat?"

"Emm... maafkan aku." Sesak Luhan, ia menatap Sehun takut-takut. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada bibi untuk datang membantu hari ini." Luhan menunduk sembari memainkan kakinya, bibirnya ia gigit cemas sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit. "Aku tidak ingin mengingkarinya."

"Tapi kau sakit!" Sela Sehun cepat, dia sebal juga menghadapi Luhan yang keras kepala. Dan Luhan hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah. Sedikit bahu yang tadi tegang itu menjadi lebih rileks. Tangannya terulur menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan.

"Tapi kau sedang sakit, kau tahu." Ucap Sehun lebih menurunkan nada tingginya. "Kau baru saja keluar rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu. Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri susah Luhan, kau tahu mungkin bukan hanya kau saja yang kesusahan tapi bisa jadi orang di sekitarmu pun ikut susah. Mungkin awalnya ka tidak ingin membuat orang lain susah, tapi dengan sikap mu yang sok kuat ini menyebabkan orang lain berlipat-lipat lebih susah."

Luhan menunduk, dan tangannya tertaut saling mencengkeram. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu susah."

Sehun menghela nafas. Rasanya dia ingin berbalik pergi saja membiarkan Luhan terserah dengan entah itu kekeras kepalaannya, tapi hati kecilnya berkata lain menyuruh Sehun untuk tetap diam dan peduli. Sungguh Sehun tidak tega melihat Luhan yang meskipun sakit tetap tersenyum dengan senyum bodoh lebarnya.

"Dan bisa ceritakan kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Emm... itu, aku di sini hanya mengganti pegawai bibi yang sedang cuti. Dan emm... Untuk mencari uang, aku tidak mungkin meminjam uang pada Sehunnie terus menerus. "

Sehun hanya diam, sebisa mungkin Sehun mengangkat diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ah, dan Sehunnie butuh bunga apa biar aku ambilkan!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menuju jenderal bunga-bunga.

"Sehunnie tahu, di sini aku diajari banyak hal." Luhan bercerita senang mengabaikan Sehun yang hanya diam tidak merespon. "Aku diajari bagaimana caranya merangkai bunga, mendekorasi dan aku juga diajari tentang nama-nama berbagai macam bunga serta bahasa bunga."

Luhan tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan pening. Mendesis pelan mencoba menenangkan dirinya, menarik nafas dan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, memaksa Luhan untuk keluar. Luhan menggeleng cepat dan meminta Sehun untuk menghentikannya.

"Aniya Sehunnie! Aku tetap di sini. Aku tetap membantu di toko ini."

"Sehunnie, aniya!"

"Sehunnie!"

Luhan mencoba meronta melepaskan cengkeraman Sehun dan dia tidak mau bergerak disayat Sehun menariknya. Menggeleng cepat dan menarik tangannya.

"Tapi kau sakit!" Seru Sehun kesal. "Jangan membuat masalah lain dan membuatku susah!"

"Tapi aku, aku ingin di sini! Aniya, lagi pula aku baik-baik saja." Kilah Luhan.

Sehun memincingkan matanya dan entah Luhan. "Apa kau ingin di sini?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi kau harus mengikuti persyaratan ku, paham?"

Dan Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas yang berat, jangan memaksa, jika pusing duduklah sebentar dan istirahat—karena aku tidak mau mengurusi orang sakit apalagi keras kepala." Sehun diam sebentar dan bersuara lagi. "Jangan sampai telat makan dan kau harus meminum obat."

"Apa bisa dipahami?" Tanya Sehun tajam.

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan tertawa kecil.

"Oke." Ucapnya senang. "Pulang nanti aku bawakan rangkaian bunga untuk Sehunnie!"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah sibuk memilih bunga. Memilih beberapa bunga dan mencium wanginya.

"Terserah kau." Jawab Sehun acuh. "Asal kau pulang tidak membuatku repot."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki ruangan tempat di mana ibunya di rawat. Sudah hampir lima tahun ibunya menjalani perawatan tapi tetap tidak ada perubahan. Menghela nafas sejenak, Sehun mencoba menyiapkan dirinya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh lemah. Dia harus kuat demi ibunya.

"Umma.." Ucap Sehun. Dia menghampiri satu sosok yang sedang duduk di ranjang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hem?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

Sehun mengusap rambut ibunya halus dan membenarkan rambut yang menjuntai menghalangi.

"Lihat aku bawa apa." Seru Sehun kecil menyerahkan satu buket bunga.

"Ini bunga kesayangan Umma."

"Cantik bukan?"

Diam tidak ada jawaban.

"Ah, seperti Umma begitu harum dan indah."

Tetap sama. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Umma, apa kau menyukainya?"

Ibunya hanya diam dan menatap tembok dengan tatapan hampa. Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Tubuh ibunya semakin lama semakin kurus tatapannya hampa dan terlihat jelas ada jejak air mata di sana. Wajah cantiknya yang dulu selalu merona hangat kini pucat pasi. Mata yang selalu berbinar riang itu kini sayu, hanya bisa menatap kosong dan nanar.

Bukan menjadi alasan bagi Sehun karena dia jarang mengunjungi ibunya, tapi Sehun selalu tidak bisa dia tidak tega melihat ibunya menjadi seperti ini.

Sehun memeluk ibunya dan beberapa kali bergumam _Umma._ Ia ingin menangis menumpahkan semuanya tapi Sehun tidak bisa membuat beban bagi ibunya. Sehun hanya bisa memeluknya dan menumpahkan segala emosi lewat pelukannya itu, ingin sekali rasanya Sehun egois tapi dia tidak bisa ada ibunya yang membutuhkan Sehun sebagai penopang hidup.

Sekilas bayangan Luhan yang tersenyum riang pada Sehun melintas di benaknya, kiasan masa lalu pun berkelebat dalam kepalanya dan keadaan ibunya— entahlah.

Memeluk ibunya semakin dalam dan Sehun mulai terisak pelan. Biarlah sekali ini saja, biarkan dia menangis.

 _ **Aku membutuhkanmu Umma. Kumohon, aku membutuhkanmu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haloo hai haii...

Gimana chap 4 is up.. hahaha. Tadi rencananya mau apdet nanti malam, tapi apalah daya daku ketiduran kekekew.

Gimana Hunhan momennya, is that salty enough? Hahaha asin asin ga momennya? Ato manis kaya aku *kedipkedipimut. Hahaha oke untuk chap sekarang kaya gini dulu. Chapter depan kita kupas bawang oke?! *Ekhmmm* maaf maksud saya chap depan kita kupas masa lalu Sehun oke?!

Oke mungkin itu aja

See you

N sorry for typos

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun berdiri dengan mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang terlihat gagah dalam tubuhnya. Dia siap, lebih dari siap. Menatap pada cermin dan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Ini adalah hari yang ia nanti-nanti. Pernikahan antara dirinya dan sang pujaan hati.

Ini adalah awal tahun ketiga dia kuliah. Sehun dengan mantap merencanakan pernikahan dengan Luhan setelah Luhan resmi lulus sekolah. Bukan karena apa, tapi antara Luhan dan Sehun sudah terlalu dekat, Sehun tidak ingin ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi. Dia begitu mencintai Luhan dan ingin Luhan tetap aman bersamanya. Dengan yakin dan tegas Sehun menyatakan siap menikahi Luhan meski ia masih dalam bangku kuliah. Setidaknya dia dan Luhan bisa satu universitas dan Sehun bisa menjaga Luhan dengan leluasa. Sehun benar-benar ingin menjalin komitmen dengan Luhan.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, seorang wanita paruh baya masuk. Tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Coba tebak pria siapa yang berdiri di hadapan Umma saat ini."

Sehun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aigooo... tampannya!" Puji Heechul lagi. Tertawa halus kemudian meraih kedua pundak Sehun dan menghadapkan padanya. Menatap Sehun serius, sebelum akhirnya menatap putranya penuh kasih. Mengecup kening Sehun lamat dan kembali menatap Sehun. Meremas pelan kedua pundak Sehun dan mulai berbicara.

"Dengar, sebentar lagi semuanya berbeda. Kau bukan lagi anak manja yang semua permintaannya harus Umma turuti. Kini kau sudah punya sesuatu untuk kau jaga. Tanggung jawabmu besar." Heechul menyeka air matanya penuh haru. "Aku tidak percaya kau akan tumbuh secepat ini."

Sehun tersenyum, mengusap air mata Heechul yang mengalir lalu memeluk Heechul dalam. "Aku masih tetap jagoan Umma."

Heechul tersenyum, mengecup kening Sehun penuh kasih dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Kau memang jagoan Umma. Dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi jagoan milik Umma."

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Nah sekarang, jadilah pria sejati arra. Jaga dia dan sayangi dia, jadilah seorang suami yang baik."

"Kka! Ayo cepat, jangan biarkan mempelai wanita menunggu." Ucap Heechul sembari mendorong punggung Sehun.

Sehun hanya menurut saja. Dan saat dia sampai di depan pintu Sehun tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Umma." Panggil Sehun pelan. Heechul mendongak dan menatap Sehun sambil berkata ya kenapa. Sehun hanya menggeleng kecil. Kembali mendekat pada Heechul dan mengecup Heechul penuh sayang. "Tak apa Umma. Hanya tolong doakan aku."

Heechul tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu, nak."

Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih Umma." Dan mereka berdua pun pergi berlalu dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah lepas dari belah bibir mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan altar dengan perasaan bangga, dia siap menunggu mempelai wanita dan siap mengucapkan ikrar suci.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit. Sebentar lagi jam delapan malam, itu artinya sepuluh menit kedepan dia akan melaksanakan prosesi upacara pernikahan. Oh sungguh berdiri di depan altar di depan semua keluarga besar, para kolega dan beberapa teman dekat membuat Sehun gugup. Tangannya sudah terasa dingin dan berkeringat sedang senyuman senantiasa Sehun torehkan. Segugup apapun Sehun kali ini tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

Lima menit waktu yang tersisa. Detak jantung Sehun semakin berdebar kencang. Menarik nafas dan membuangnya mencoba menetralkan rasa gugupnya Oh bisa Sehun lihat betapa ibunya terhibur dengan kegugupan Sehun perempuan yang sudah membesarkannya itu terlihat terkekeh pelan dan sesekali mengerling menggoda. Sama sekali tidak membantu. Sebal Sehun dalam hati.

Menatap jam yang tertempel di dinding. Satu menit tersisa, Sehun menghitung dalam hati tidak lama lonceng pun berbunyi nyaring mengisi satu gereja. Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, dia menunggu pintu terbuka namun hingga bel selesai berdendang pintu belum terbuka juga. Sehun tetap berdiri berharap-harap cemas, tapi hingga tigapuluh menit kedepan pintu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Ada apa ini, pikirannya mulai kalut, akan tetapi Sehun berusaha tetap tenang. Beberapa tamu undangan serta kerabatnya mulai menerka-nerka kenapa mempelai belum datang juga, sebagian dari mereka mengerutkan wajahnya sebal sebab menunggu lama dan belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan mempelai.

Ok, Sehun mulai panik. Dia menatap ibunya namun ibunya mencoba tersenyum menenangkan. Sehun menghela nafas. Sekali lagi dia menatap jam, hampir jam sembilan dan belum juga datang. Bagaimana ini. Ada apa, apa sesuatu terjadi dengan Luhan. Kemana Luhan. Apa Luhan baik-baik saja. Kenapa dia belum datang. Dia sungguh cemas, sangat cemas. Sehun akan beranjak turun dan menyusul Luhan sebelum ayahnya memberi kode padanya untuk tetap diam di sana dan menunggu. Oh Siwon, ayah Sehun segera bangkit berdiri dan berniat mengecek keadaan calon istri Sehun, dia memberi kode baik pada Sehun dan segera bergerak ke luar.

Sehun pun hanya diam di depan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Beberapa orang mulai mengomel kesal dan mencemooh Sehun beserta ibunya. Ibunya dengan sabar mencoba menenangkan beberapa keluhan yang ada. Sebagian yang lain mulai mengundurkan diri dengan alasan hari sudah malam dan masih banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan di hari esok.

Sebagian pulang, dan sebagian yang lain diam menunggu. Sudah empat puluh lima menit ayahnya pergi namun sampai sekarang masih belum ada jawaban. Ibunya pun sudah cemas, wajahnya pucat entahlah hari yang dia tunggu-tunggu malah tidak jelas seperti ini.

Jam sepuluh dan Sehun sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia akhirnya turun dan mendekat kearah ibunya dan sahabatnya Jongin.

"Umma, bagaimana ini!" Ucap Sehun setengah gusar.

Heechul menggeleng pelan, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Matanya memanas mengetahui acara yang mereka nanti nanti ternyata berantakan.

Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan meraih ponselnya. Mengernyit heran mendapati satu pesan dari Luhan. Sehun membukanya dan dia melemas. Tangannya terkepal erat penuh emosi.

Heechul paham dengan perubahan Sehun dia melihat ponsel yang Sehun pegang. Seketika Heechul menangis, lalu dia melihat Sehun dengan amarahnya membanting ponsel dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun belum sampai di depam pintu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka sangat lebar. Beberapa polisi masuk dengan tergesa dan memberikan sebuah kabar. Kabar bahwa suaminya Oh Siwon tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

Kaki Heechul lemas. Matanya menyorot kosong. Pernikahan putranya hancur berantakan dan suaminya, suami yang begitu ia cintai kini sudah tiada. Heechul jatuh berlutut, ia memegang kepalanya kencang, menjambak rambutnya, menangis terisak dan berteriak keras. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan reputasinya dia sudah tidak peduli dengan berbagai bisikan dari beberapa sisa tamu yang tetap di sana. Dia sudah tidak mempedulikan segalanya.

Heechul berteriak keras sebelum akhirnya dia tidak sadarkan diri, meninggalkan kesadarannya, meninggalkan kewarasannya dan meninggalkan Oh Sehun anaknya yang malang.

Sehun diam mematung, kacau semuanya kacau berantakan. Apa yang dia perkirakan sebagai hari bahagianya menjadi mimpi buruk. Kabar kematian ayahnya dan suara teriakan ibunya serta bisik-bisik celaan takan pernah bisa Sehun lupa. Terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya dan menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Sehun menatap kosong dan berjalan tidak tentu arah seperti halnya orang tidak waras.

Kenapa Luhan? Kenapa kau tega sekali kepadaku? Bisik Sehun lemas.

Sehun hanya diam dan menghampiri ibunya yang masih menangis dan berteriak. Memeluknya erat dan membiarkan ibunya memberontak dalam pelukannya. Dan tak lama Heechul pun jatuh pingsan.

Sebuah pesan yang selalu Sehun ingat. Pesan tanda bahwa memang Luhan tidak akan datang dan tidak akan pernah datang.

 _ **Maaf Sehun-ah, aku tidak bisa...**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **P** **iece Of Love**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**_

 _ **Rated :**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **Warn :**_

 _ **Messing EYD, typo ( s ), gaje,**_ _ **GS, OOC! Pasaran, de el el.**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Lu Han**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Pair :**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **And Other.**_

 _I Lost my memories, I Lost my everything. I don't know where am I belong. They all blame me. But sure I'm Lost in the missed of piece._

.

.

.

 _ **Piece Of Five**_

Sehun kembali menenggak minuman di gelasnya. Oh ia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Kembali menuangkan minuman dan meminumnya kembali. Pikirannya sudah berkelana entah kemana, kewarasannya sudah di ambang batas. Tenggorokannya terasa panas terbakar. Perutnya bergolak siap memuntahkan isi lambungnya dan Sehun tersenyum gila, oh memang sejak kapan dirinya waras hem? Sehun merasa bahwa dia tidak berguna, bayangan masa lalu senantiasa menggelayutinya. Sehun hanya berharap bisa melupakan semuanya dan di saat hatinya sudah tenang di saat perlahan-lahan Sehun bisa menerima semuanya kenapa dia harus datang lagi!

Akan menjadi lebih baik bagi Sehun apabila Luhan sama sekali tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya, anggap saja mereka tidak pernah saling kenal dan tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali. Tapi tanpa tahu malu Luhan datang melupakan semua masa lalunya dan bergantung pada Sehun.

Sejenak Sehun mengingat senyum bodoh Luhan, tidak ada rasa bersalah di dalamnya penuh akan kepolosan dan binar-binar ketulusan. Bohong apabila Sehun tidak terjerat namun kembali Sehun mengingat masa lalu, dan bahkan sekarang ayahnya yang seharusnya ada membimbingnya menjaga keluarga yang selalu Sehun bangga-banggakan kini sudah tidak ada. Kemudian ibunya, ibunya yang selalu menyayangi Sehun kini hanya diam dan sesekali menjerit keras merusak sekeliling dan bahkan menyakiti dirinya. Kehidupannya tidak sama seperti dulu tidak seperti yang lalu. Tidak sama di saat Luhan tidak datang dan membuat kekacauan yang menghancurkan hidup Sehun.

Sehun marah ya, dia saja ingin berteriak dan meminta pertanggungjawaban wanita itu. Apa Sehun membenci Luhan? Sangat bahkan tidak pernah satu haripun Sehun lewatkan untuk merutuki perempuan itu. Apakah Sehun memaafkan Luhan? Tidak, tidak akan pernah sampai wanita itu berlutut menangis bahkan hingga menjilati sepatutnya Sehun tidak akan memaafkan Luhan.

Lalu sekarang apa? Bahkan wanita itu hidup dan bergantung pada Sehun. Sehun mendengus, seberapa besar pun Sehun mencoba mendorong Luhan pergi dari hidupnya tapi tidak bisa. Sekali lagi senyum menyebalkan itu mampu merobohkan pertahanan yang Sehun buat.

Dia membenci Luhan, sangat membencinya. Akalnya, otaknya, logikanya meneriakan bahwa Oh Sehun sangat sangat membenci Luhan. Akan tetapi dengan bodohnya hati Sehun mengingkari semuanya! Shit, persetan dengan hati. Rutuk Sehun kesal.

Rasa malunya, ayahnya, Ibunya, kehidupannya yang malang. Oh naas sekali nasibmu, ejek Sehun. Kembali menenggak minumannya dan Sehun harus mengumpat kesal mengetahui botol itu ternyata kosong. Memukulkan botol itu pada meja dan kembali berteriak pada bartender untuk menyajikan minuman, tidak Sehun pedulikan rembasan darah pada tangannya. Yang dia perlukan adalah bersenang-senang ya, bersenang-senang hingga otaknya menggila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada sofa. Matanya terpejam merasakan pening yang ada. Sepertinya dia memang sepenuhnya belum sembuh dan sudah memaksa untuk bekerja, jadilah seperti ini. Menghela nafas pelan, Luhan lalu melirik ke arah kantong kresek. Mengambil kantong itu dan mulai beranjak menuju dapur.

Luhan mengambil piring dan menata makanan yang ada. Dia melakukannya dengan penuh hati-hati tidak ingin membuat kekacauan yang sama dan kembali diomeli oleh Sehun. Luhan mencoba menata makanan dan berharap bisa memberi kejutan kecil untuk Sehun. Dengan hasil bayaran bekerjanya tadi sebagian uangnya Luhan belikan makanan untuk dia makan bersama Sehun, karena Luhan tidak ingin menyusahkan Sehun dan sekali-kali ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk Sehun.

Oke selesai. Luhan tersenyum senang melihat hasil karyanya. Tidak ads piring pecah tidak ads makanan yang tercecer cukup rapih dan sepertinya lezat. Tinggal menunggu Sehun datang dan makan bersama.

Luhan tersenyum membayangkan perlakuan Sehun kemarin. Hatinya menghangat, meski Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun sangat dingin kepadanya tapi jauh di dalam hati Sehun masih tersisa perasaan dan rasa sayang. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan di masa lampau, tapi tidak adakah kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk memperbaiki?

Luhan tersenyum. Seperti apapun itu, Luhan ingin memperbaiki apa yang ada. Hanya menunggu waktu hingga Luhan menemukan jawaban di mana keluarganya berada dan Luhan akan menanyakan semua yang terjadi kepada mereka.

Suara bel berbunyi. Luhan mengernyit siapakah dia, apakah itu Sehun? Tapi kenapa tumben sekali menyalakan bel kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja.

Luhan membuka pintu dan dia memekik pelan melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Sehunnie! Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Luhan cepat saat melihat Sehun dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Semua badannya basa kuyup, ada beberapa memar di wajahnya tangannya kirinya terluka dan mengucurkan darah. Matanya sayu dengan beberapa bulir air mata.

Sebenarnya Sehun sendiri tidak begitu yakin bisa pulang dengan selamat. Setelah dimarahi, disiram air dan dipukuli petugas karena berbuat ulah Sehun pulang mengendarai mobilnya dalam keadaan setengah gila. Masuk ke area apartemennya dengan sempoyongan dan berhenti di depan kamarnya. Memencet-mencet tombol kode secara asal dan Sehun harus menggeram marah mengetahui pintu itu tidak terbuka. Akhirnya Sehun memencet bel dengan brutal.

Luhan segera memboyong Sehun ke dalam dan meringis melihat luka pada tangannya. Sehun sendiri merasa kesal dengan Luhan. Dia sebal tidak ingin Luhan menyentuhnya sama sekali. Menepis tangan Luhan keras membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur dan Sehun berjalan sempoyongan tidak tentu arah.

Luhan meringis pelan, tenaga Sehun lumayan juga membuat Luhan jatuh. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun dan berniat membawa Sehun di kamarnya.

"BERHENTI DAN JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Sehun berteriak penuh amarah pada Luhan. Luhan sedikit tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Mencoba menenangkan diri dan kemvali mendekati Sehun.

"Tapi Sehunnie mabuk, dan Sehunnie terluka. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya."

"Memang apa pedulimu!" Desis Sehun tidak suka. "MEMANG APA PEDULI MU SIALAN!" Teriak Sehun lagi.

"Aku jelas-jelas peduli!" Balas Luhan setengah teriak. "Aku mohon Sehunnie, kau jelas tidak dalam keadaan baik dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehunnie seperti ini."

Luhan tahu, Sehun mungkin sudah tidak dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Dan Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Sehun berbuat seenaknya, bisa saja laki-laki itu berbuat sesuatu hal yang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Jadi apapun yang Sehun teriakan untuknya Luhan tetap membawa Sehun ke kamarnya.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, dia agak kesulitan karena Sehun tidak bisa diam selalu menepis tangannya dan berteriak-teriak.

Akhirnya setelah satu perjuangan berat Luhan bisa membawa Sehun pada kamarnya. Memapah pria yang kini setengah tidak sadar itu dan menjatuhkannya dalam ranjang.

Luhan ikut terjatuh dalam ranjang, karena tidak mampu menahan berat badan Sehun.

"Sehunnie sebaiknya lukamu aku bersihkan." Ucap Luhan sembari bangkit di atas tubuh Sehun. Namun Sehun menahannya. Mencengkeram tangan Luhan kencang.

Luhan sedikit meringis. "Sehunnie. Aku mohon, kau terluka dan aku akan mengobati Sehunnie sekarang."

Sehun tidak menjawab dia malah tertawa mengejek dan mencengkeram tangan Luhan semakin kencang.

Luhan memekik saat Sehun menariknya hingga Luhan berbaring di samping Sehun.

"Munafik." Desis Sehun. "Kau munafik! Mengapa kau tidak pergi saja, hah?!" Bentak Sehun kesal. Sehun lalu menindih tubuh Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan hinaan.

"Sehunnie! Apa yang kau lakukan, kau mabuk! Berhenti sekarang!" Teriak Luhan dan mencoba menghindar dari Sehun.

Sehun menampar Luhan keras dan balik berteriak. "BERHENTI BERBUAL!"

Sehun semakin dalam merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. Dia menindih dan menciumi Luhan dengan brutal.

"SEHUNNIE HENTIKAN!"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan hah?!" Teriak Sehun. "Seharusnya kau tidak kembali! Selamanya kau tidak boleh kembali! SEHARUSNYA AKU BIARKAN SAJA KAU DI MEJA OPERASI!"

"TAPI KAU TIDAK TAHU MALU!" Teriak Sehun kalap.

"Aniya! Aniya! Kau mabuk, jadi jangan seperti ini!" Luhan berteriak, ia menangis dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku seperti apa hem?" Tanya Sehun dingin. "LALU KAU INGIN AKU BERBUAT APA

?! KAU NAI LUHAN! KAU NAIF!"

Luhan menangis. Tidak, dia tidak mengerti mengapa seperti ini. "Sehunnie! Aku mohon maafkan aku! Apapun yang aku lakukan aku mohon maafkan aku tapi jangan seperti ini!" Luhan berteriak keras dengan wajah memerah dan basah. Rambutnya sudah berantakan tidak teratur dan nafasnya memburu cepat.

"Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAN AK— eummmpphhtt"

"Aniya! Emmpphh...eunngghhhtt"

"Lepaashhh... Aaaggghhtt..."

Sehun membungkam Luhan dengan ciuman panasnya. Menggigit bibir Luhan dan dengan brutal mencumbunya menggigit isi mulut Luhan dan mendecakan lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Luhan dan menyatukan saliva.

Sehun tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang memberontak dan rasa anyir dalam mulutnya. Sehun sudah kalap, alkohol berhasil memecah akal sehatnya dan yang dia inginkan bersenang-senang melepaskan semua kegilaannya.

Sehun menjambak rambut Luhan. Membuat Luhan mendongak lalu dia menggigit leher Luhan menghisapnya kuat membuat Luhan memekik keras.

"Aniya! Hentikan Oh Sehun! Hentikan!" Luhan menjerit kencang dan menangis. Badannya bergerak mencoba melepaskan diri dari tindihan Sehun.

Sehun melirik tidak suka. "Diam!" Bentak Sehun. Sehun lalu mengangkat leher Luhan, sedikit bangkit kemudian menghempaskan Luhan kencang, membuat Luhan memekik kesakitan.

Sehun tersenyum. Oh dia benar-benar dibutakan oleh nafsu dan rasa sakitnya. Menarik baju Luhan kasar dan mulai bergerilya mengeksplorasi tubuh Luhan.

Luhan hanya terisak pelan. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Rasa pening itu semakin lama semakin terasa. Dadanya terasa sesak dan Sehun benar-benar sudah gila!

Sehun memelintir payudaranya meremasnya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Oh tidak Luhan merasa benar-benar hina. Ia merasa seperti seorang pemuasan nafsu. Ingin Luhan teriak, oh bahkan suaranya rasanya sudah habis. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang dan Sehun mulai melucuti semua pakaiannya.

"Aniya Sehun jangan! Jangan!" Teriak Luhan parau.

Sehun menulikan telinganya dia benar-benar kalap. Melepas pakaian miliknya, dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan. Melepas celananya melemparnya dan merapatkan hingga dua organ vital itu beradu.

Sehun tersenyum, miliknya benar-benar menegang dan keras. Ia menatap Luhan penuh minat. Sehun mencari celah dan dalam satu hentakan Sehun memasukannya mendorongnya mencari-cari celah titik kenikmatan.

"Agghhhttt..." erang Sehun. "Eunngghhhtt aahhh.." Oh ya ini benar-benar nikmat. Seluruh beban miliknya menguap entah kemana dan Sehun benar-benar melayang.

Lain Sehun lain juga dengan Luhan. Luhan mengerang badannya berusaha terlepas dari jerat Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa. Sehun benar-benar memakunya tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Luhan barang sedikitpun.

Sehun memasukinya dengan kasar darah dari selaput daranya pun koyak pertanda keperawanannya sudah terlepas. Sehun menghentak tubuh Luhan dan membuat Luhan menegang dan memekik kesakitan. Sehun terus memasukinya mencari titik kenikmatan. Menghujamnya kembali dengan keras. Sedikit bermain di sana, lengan kekar Sehun mencengkeram punggung Luhan hingga kulit itu koyak karena tidak sanggup menahan buncahan nikmat.

Sehun berteriak penuh kenikmatan dan Luhan memekik kencang. Perutnya terasa penuh di saat Sehun mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam sana.

Luhan lemas. Benar-benar lemas. Sudah tidak ka pedulikan lagi Sehun dengan tingkah gilanya. Badannya terasa terkoyak dan dia benar-benar merasa hancur. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah dadanya sesak dan daerah kewanitaannya sudah mati rasa.

Matanya menatap langit-langit kosong. Air matanya mengalir dan Luhan pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul empat pagi Luhan terbangun. Mengerjap pelan dan Luhan baru sadar bahwa tubuhnya telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ingatan semalam secara cepat masuk memenuhi kepalanya. Luhan menggigil membayangkannya.

Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Sehun sedang tertidur pulas. Luhan bangkit dan memungut pakaiannya. Air mata kembali menetes deras dari matanya. Meringis pelan merasakan perih dari kewanitaannya.

Luhan melangkah gontai. Menyeret tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi. Menyalakan air dan terduduk di sana. Luhan menangis. Terisak keras menangisi kehidupannya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Dia merasa sangat hina begitu hina. Oh betapa rendah dirinya.

Punggungnya terasa perih. Sehun menancapkan kuku jarinya di sana. Meringis pelan, Luhan benar-benar akan kehilangan kesadarannya apabila dia tidak ingat bahwa Luhan kali ini ada di kamar mandi pribadi Sehun.

Luhan memaksa keluar. Dia tidak mengenakan apapun, ah dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Lagi pula Sehun sudah melakukan hal itu. Berjalan terseok, menuju sofa tempat Luhan duduk. Memakai bajunya asal, meraih selimut dan menyelimuti dirinya. Duduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan dan Luhan kembali terisak. Mengapa dia begitu bodoh. Memang benar apa yang Sehun bilang Luhan terlalu naif. Delapan tahun telah berlalu dan dia berharap semua akan kembali sama? Itu terlalu konyol. Mungkin seharusnya Luhan pergi dari sini, tapi dia akan tinggal di mana? Luhan tidak punya rumah tidak punya keluarga kerabat atau bahkan teman. Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang bisa Luhan andalkan saat ini. Ya setidaknya hingga dia bisa hidup sendiri, Luhan akan segera pergi.

Kembali menangis dan memeluk lututnya. Menggigil kedinginan, Luhan benar-benar akan kehilangan akalnya saat ini.

Mencoba menenangkan diri. Terus memeluk tubuhnya. Menatap tembok kosong dan Luhan sadar mata hari sudah lama terbit, ini sudah hampir jam sembilan. Dia melirik kamar Sehun dan masih tertutup. Luhan ragu haruskah dia masuk dan mengecek kamar Sehun? Ah sepertinya tidak.

Kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya berharap ini mimpi dan akan segera terbangun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun. Ia mengerang keras merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya dan dia menemukan kamarnya yang menjadi tempat dia terlelap. Syukurlah, batinnya. Dia selamat dari acara mabuk berat versi Oh Sehun. Namun bagaimana caranya Sehun bisa tiba di sini dengan selamat. Mencoba berpikir dan Sehun tidak menemukan apapun.

Sehun melihat sekeliling, oh begitu berantakan. Dia melihat pakaiannya tercecer kesembarang arah, Sehun baru sadar ternyata dia telanjang.

Kasurnya berantakan selimut terlempar ke seberang ruangan dan spreinya menyingkap tidak menentu.

Sehun mengernyit heran melihat bercak-bercak darah di sprei itu. Apa itu, kenapa bisa ada darah. Dia laki melirik kearah lengannya dan menemukan ada luka yang cukup lebar dengan bekas darah kering di sana.

Kepalanya pening. Sepertinya Sehun mengalami demam. Mengerang pelan oh benar-benar, mengapa harus seperti ini.

Pintu diketuk. Sehun melihat jam, rupanya sudah jam sebelas. Menggapai selimut miliknya dan menutupi tubuhnya baru dia berteriak.

"Masuk." Ucapnya setengah serak.

Luhan masuk, terlihat hati-hati dan takut-takut. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Luhan bisa kau ceritakan kepadaku mengapa ini berantakan sekali?"

Luhan berdehem pelan, sepertinya Sehun tidak ingat kejadian semalam. "Semalam kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, aku mengantar sampai kamar. Tadinya aku mau membantu, tapi Sehunnie memaksa keluar dan aku tidak tahu lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.." Jawab Luhan kikuk.

"Dan kenapa pakaian ku tercecer seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak masuk lagi setelah Sehunnie menyuruh ku keluar."

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun halus, barbanding terbalik dengan teriakannya semalam.

"Ya." Jawab Luhan ragu.

"Bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Tentu." Jawab Luhan.

"Tolong gantikan sprei ini dengan sprei yang baru. Dan bersihkan kamarku sedikit. Sepertinya aku sakit, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu tapi tolong aku."

Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun. "Tidak apa, aku akan melakukannya."

"Terimakasih." Balas Sehun. "Aku membersihkan diriku dulu, spreinya ada di lemari paling kiri."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membereskan ranjang Sehun. Hatinya mencelos melihat bercak-bercak darah di sana, tanda keperawanannya telah hilang. Menggeleng cepat dan kembali merapihkannya.

Luhan melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan terhuyung dan akan jatuh. Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun dan memapahnya membiarkan Sehun tertidur di ranjang yang telah Luhan bersihkan.

Sehun sangat pucat, dan suhu badannya tinggi sekali. Luhan segera bertindak mengambil kain da air untuk mengompres Sehun. Dan dia mengompres Sehun persis apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya kemarin.

Mencari kotak obat. Dan meraih tangan Sehun. Membersihkan lukanya dengan cairan alkohol, mengusapnya penuh kehati-hatian dan memberinya povidone iodine. Terakhir Luhan membalutnya dengan kasa.

Luhan sebisa mungkin mengerjakannya denda hati-hati, dia mencoba meniru Sehun saat membersihkan lukanya.

Kembali menyentuh kainnya dan dahi Sehun, dan mengganti kompresannya.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang menatap sayu. Mengusap keringat di pelipis Sehun, dan dengan lembut mengusap kepala Sehun halus.

"Aku akan buatan makanan." Ucap Luhan. "Aku janji tidak akan mengacau." Sergah Luhan cepat melihat raut muram Sehun.

Dengan segera Luhan ke dapur. Mulai melihat-lihat bahan makanan. Bibi Jung mengajarinya memasak apabila toko sedang sepi. Dan Luhan pun dengan senang hati memperhatikan Bibi Jung dan belajar beberapa.

Memasak soup ayam sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Mengambil panci dan mulai memilah-milah makanan. Luhan agak sedikit kaku mulai memasak. Sesekali ia terdiam saat pikirannya terbang entah kemana.

Mengambil mangkuk dan mulai menuangkan soupnya. Mengisi air dalam gelas dan menatanya di dalam nampan. Luhan berjalan dan memasuki kamar Sehun. Luhan masuk dan menemukan Sehun setengah tertidur. Berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Sehunnie, lihat apa yang aku bawa." Ucap Luhan. "Aku tidak membuat dapur mu kacau." Kilah Luhan. "Aku malah langsung membereskannya. Nah sekarang makanlah."

Sehun agak mendengus geli. Dia duduk bersandar dibantu Luhan. Memakan makanannya dengan Luhan yang menyuapi dirinya. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan yang tersenyum riang kepadanya. Rasa soupnya lumayan juga. Dia pikir Luhan akan menyediakan kudapan hitam yang tidak jelas bentuk dan rasanya, belum lagi nasib dapur kesayangannya.

Tersenyum kecil. Sehun meminta Luhan untuk membawakan obat di kotak obat sana. Luhan menurut, dia menyerahkannya pada Sehun dan membantu Sehun meminum obatnya.

"Sehunnie masih pusing?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Memejamkan matanya dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku baik. Terimakasih."

"Tidurlah Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan pelan. "Agar kau bisa cepat sembuh!" Luhan berseru kecil. Senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Bias-bias merah menghiasi pipinya. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai terlelap.

"Terimakasih. Luhan."

Bisik Sehun sebelum mengawang ke alam mimpi.

Luhan diam memperhatikan Sehun. Setelah yakin bahwa Sehun sudah tidur pulas, tangis Luhan pun pecah.

Luhan menangis. Dia memang terasa hina Sehun lakukan seperti itu, tapi kenapa sakit sekali mengetahui Sehun tidak mengingat apapun. Kembali menangis. Luhan ingin pulang saja. Tapi harus pulang kemana. Harus Luhan ingatkan lagi bahwa dia tidak memiliki rumah atau apapun. Dia hanya memiliki Sehun sebagai masa lalunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengusap kepala kekasihnya penuh kasih. Kai terlihat manja pada Kyungsoo dan menelusupkan kepalanya pada perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang terduduk di sofa dan Kai yang tidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali mengusap kepala Kai dan berbisik halus.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau bercerita apa yang terjadi hem?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan dan malah memeluk perut Kyungsoo dan bergumam manja.

"Dasar manja." Kekeh Kyungsoo. "Tapi cepat atau lambat kau harus menceritakan padaku, arra?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil. Dan menggigiti perut Kyungsoo kecil.

Kyungsoo memekik kecil. Dia sedikit cemberut mengetahui Kai begitu jail padanya. Dan Kai pun tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang merajut seperti itu.

"Arra... Kyungie, jangan marah... kau tidak kasihan padaku eoh?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tahu bahwa Kai sudah bisa tertawa kembali seperti semula. Mengusap kepala Kai penuh sayang dan Kyungsoo menunduk ke arah Kai dan mengecupnya.

"Kau ingin ku ceritakan tentang sahabatku tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kai hanya mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Kau tahu, sahabatku adalah perempuan yang hebat dan aku belajar banyak darinya." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Dia mengajarkan banyak hal kepadaku. Aku kagum dengannya! Seandainya aku di posisinya belum tentu aku akan seperti dia."

"Dia selalu bilang kepadaku di saat aku terpuruk. Dia bilang tidak ada yang sia-sia dari suatu hal yang sudah kita lakukan karena di dalamnya merupakan bagian dari takdir. Kita tidak tahu apa yang tuhan rencanakan pada kita. Skenario tuhan jauh lebih indah dibandingkan dengan rencana kita."

"Dan dia selalu mengingatkan kepadaku bahwa kesusahan yang kita punya belum tentu jadi yang terburuk. Ada banyak orang yang lebih parah dari kita. Bersyukurlah dan manfaatkan kesempatan dengan sebaik mungkin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai yang sepertinya mulai berpikir dan termotivasi.

"Aku harap apapun itu, kau bisa bangkit dan berdiri. Tegap berjalan dan lihatlah segala sesuatu dari berbagai sudut pandang." Tersenyum melihat Kai yang duduk. Kai lalu memeluknya erat dan mengecup keningnya dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung. Sangat." Bisik Kai. "Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi pasangan untuk orang menyebalkan seperti aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai hai... si sayah apdet lagi... hahaha mumpung masih masa hibernasi kekekew.

Sekarang fast up besok ga tau lo yahh... sekarang saya fokus dulu di Piece Of Love oke? Saya plotnya udah selesai, ending nya juga udah ada tinggal nulisnya doang yang ga bentuk *nyengir*

Oke sebenarnya saya mau marah sama Sehun tapi... Saya mau marah sama Luhan tapi... Saya mau marah sama author tapi... authornya saya sendiri -_-"

Intinya semua akan berakhir indah ko, kan sebelum ada pelangi harus ada hujan dulu eaaaaa ^0^* #abaikanpliss. Semua pasti ada waktunya okehh... cuman tunggu aja...

Okey mungkin itu aja... sorry for typos... ff lain Nyusul yaaaa...

See you in the next chapter...

.

.

.

.

Akhir kata.

 _ **Mind to Review?**_

—


	6. Chapter 6

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **P** **iece Of Love**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**_

 _ **Rated :**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **Warn :**_

 _ **Messing EYD, typo ( s ), gaje,**_ _ **GS, OOC! Pasaran, de el el.**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Lu Han**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Pair :**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **And Other.**_

 _I Lost my memories, I Lost my everything. I don't know where am I belong. They all blame me. But sure I'm Lost in the missed of piece._

.

.

.

 _ **Piece of Six**_

Sehun terbangun saat sebuah desahan masuk ke alam mimpinya. Tadi itu apa? Dia merasa mendesah penuh nikmat dan Luhan yang berontak ingin lepas dari kukungannya. Sehun tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal itu. Entahlah, apakah itu nyata? Tapi Sehun tidak pernah melakukannya. Apakah itu sepotong kejadian di saat dia mabuk kemarin? Tapi Sehun rasa tidak, nyatanya Luhan baik-baik saja seolah-olah tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Padahal Sehun yakin dalam kilasan itu Sehun membentak Luhan dan menyetubuhi Luhan untuk pemuas stres yang melanda dirinya.

Sehun menggeleng. Tidak, mungkin itu karena efek demam yang melandanya dan pikirannya yang bercabang ke segala arah karena terlalu banyak masalah sehingga dia memimpikan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi kenapa hal itu terasa nyata bagi Sehun, terlampau nyata bahkan Sehun masih bisa merasakan ujung saraf nya yang bergetar pelan seolah-olah menginginkan lebih. Oh astaga! Pasti Sehun sudah gila! Dan penyebab kegilaannya adalah seseorang yang kini sedang mengacau hidup dan pikirannya.

Sehun mendesah lelah. Seberapa kali pun Sehun mencoba untuk mendorong Luhan jauh dari hidupnya dia tidak bisa, bahkan butuh waktu bertahun tahun agar Sehun bisa terlepas dari jerat wanita itu, dan setelah Sehun bisa mencoba menerima dan menganggap tidak pernah mengenal Luhan dan saat ada seseorang yang ingin ia perjuangankan tapi kenapa Luhan datang. Seolah-olah semua yang terjadi di hidup Sehun adalah sebuah lelucon saja.

Menatap Luhan yang tidur terduduk di samping ranjangnya. Wajahnya memelas dan ada beberapa jejak air mata di sana. Kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari yang terakhir Sehun lihat dan Luhan tidak banyak berubah. Tubuhnya tetap kurus seperti biasa mungkin hanya tingginya yang bertambah beberapa sentimeter lainnya? Tetap sama.

"Aku membenci mu. Apa yang kau perbuat tidak termaafkan. Gara-gara kau hidupku hancur berantakan. Hidupku, keluargaku perasaanku." Sehun diam sejenak memperhatikan wajah terlelap Luhan yang nampak damai. "Aku ingin mencoba berdamai, tapi hatiku tidak bisa berbohong."

Sehun bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela kamar yang menyuguhkan jingga sore yang mendominasi, dia tidak suka sesuatu yang sesensimental seperti ini tapi hatinya tidak bisa menampik bahwa kenyataannya memang seperti ini.

"Lebih dari itu, kau terlambat. Seberapa baik pun dirimu keadaan sudah tidak seperti dulu. Dan aku ingin memulainya, menata hidupku dengan seorang perempuan yang mampu memperbaiki hidupku, menarik ku dari jurang yang kau ciptakan."

Saat Sehun sedang diam berpikir, Luhan menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya. Sejenak tatapan itu terlihat kosong dan sesaat kemudian senyum bodoh kembali memenuhi wajahnya.

"Sehunnie kau sudah bangun? Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Taya Luhan. Gadis itu menatapnya penuh tanya. Tidak ada kontak fisik, biasanya Luhan akan mendekat dan menyentuh wajah serta pipinya tapi Luhan terlihat enggan untuk melakukannya. Bahunya terlihat menegang tidak seperti biasanya, dan Luhan kebanyakan menundukan matanya mencoba menghindar kontak mata berlebih.

"Aku baik." Ucap Sehun, dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sikap Luhan. Lagi pula kepalanya masih terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan ini dan itu.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun lagi ya karena bagaimana pun Luhan sudah berusaha merawatnya.

Ingatannya kembali mengawang pada mimpi aneh di mana Sehun menyetubuhi Luhan dan Luhan yang menjerit dan menangis di bawahnya.

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun. Sehun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa itu hanya mimpi belaka. Tapi pertanyaan itu urung ia lontarkan melihat Luhan yang menatapnya heran penuh tanya, terlebih wajah polos itu. Uggh, entahlah sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Tidak. Tidak jadi." Jawab Sehun acuh.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kaku. Dalam diamnya ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Luhan kembali tersenyum. Dia berdiri, oh rupanya tadi ia tertidur di lantai di samping ranjang Sehun. Setelah puas menangis tadi Luhan menyembunyikan dirinya diantara meja nakas dan ranjang memeluk tubuhnya dan tanpa sadar jatuh terlelap.

Berjalan dan sedikit terhuyung. Daerah kewanitaannya masih terasa sakit, Sehun benar-benar menyuarakan kegilaannya dan rasa frustasinya dengan mengoyak Luhan habis habisan semalam. Tubuhnya lemas dan Luhan mencoba tersenyum dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapanya sayunya.

"Sehunnie butuh apa? Apa kau ingin makan? Aku akan membelikannya untuk Sehunnie."

Sehun diam tidak menjawab. Dia sadar keadaan Luhan pun tidak jauh lebih baik dari dirinya. Keduanya sama-sama sakit dan tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat gadis itu terduduk di sampingnya.

"Bodoh." Dengus Sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan yang menatap heran dan penuh ketidak terimaan. Sedikit Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh itu menegang kaku, hanya sekilas saja dan setelahnya kembali rileks seperti biasa.

"Kau bodoh." Tunjuk Sehun. "Kau ingin menghancurkan dapurku lagi dengan menyiapkan makanan dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Sekarang diam dan turuti apa yang aku katakan." Sehun mengucapkan dengan nada datarnya yang tidak terbantahkan. Dia memaksa Luhan berbaring lalu menyelimuti Luhan. "Aku sudah cukup istirahat. Keadaanku jauh lebih baik." Ucapnya sedikit serak. Ya setidaknya tidak sepusing tadi.

"Tidur." Ucap Sehun dengan nada memerintah. "Aku akan siapkan makanan. Dan jangan coba-coba mengacau lagi."

Luhan mengangguk. Tersenyum dan berucap terimakasih pada Sehun di balas dengusan malas dari pria itu.

Luhan memejamkan matanya membiarkan rasa lelah itu melebur. Lagi pula Luhan ingin melepaskan semuanya walau sesaat. Tertidur lelap meninggalkan Sehun yang berkecamuk dengan pikirannya.

.

.

Sehun sudah lebih segar kali ini meski wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Setelah memasak dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Mendudukan dirinya melihat Luhan yang menyusul dan mulai memakan makanannya dalam diam.

"Kau sudah baik?" Tanya Sehun dan dibalas dengan senyum Luhan. 'Aku baik gumam Luhan' dan Sehun tersenyum. "Sampai kapan kau akan bekerja di toko bunga itu." Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Entah. Mungkin sampai Mrs. Kim selesai dari cutinya. Wanita itu sudah satu bulan ini cuti melahirkan dan mungkin akan kembali beberapa minggu lagi."

"Itu artinya kau sebentar lagi tidak akan bekerja. Setelahnya kau akan kemana?"

"Sehunnie, aku bekerja hanya sementara waktu saja. Aku tidak ingin membebani Sehunnie, hanya sampai aku bertemu Baba dan Mama." Sejenak wajah yang biasanya berseri-seri dan sering menampilkan tawa bodoh itu menjadi murung. "Aku merindukan mereka." Bisik Luhan parau.

Keduanya kembali diam. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang kembali tersenyum dan menatap Sehun riang. "Aku hanya ingin memarahi Mama dan Baba karena mereka tidak mau mencariku."

Sehun memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Ya terserah kau." Balasnya. Sehun kembali fokus pada makanannya dan memulai berbicara lagi. Kali ini dengan topik yang sama, pekerjaan Luhan. Oh yeah tidak ada topik lain yang bisa Sehun angkat, setidaknya dia bisa mencairkan kekakuan di antara mereka.

"Apabila kau belum menemukan ibu dan ayahmu, sedang Mrs. Kim sudah kembali dari cutinya bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mencoba berpikir. Dan mengangkat pundaknya ringan. "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan kembali mencari pekerjaan lagi."

Luhan menyelesaikan makannya lebih cepat. Nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana, dia hanya mengambil beberapa suap saja dan berhenti mengunyah.

Sehun duduk diam memperhatikan Luhan. Dia tidak ingin terlalu ambil peduli, tapi hatinya kembali menghianati dirinya. Sehun mengambil beberapa butir obat dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Minumlah obat itu. Setidaknya kau harus dalam keadaan tidak menyusahkan orang jika ingin berangkat bekerja besok."

Luhan tersenyum cerah pada Sehun dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian pergi menjauh dari Sehun, setidaknya dia ingin menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Kejadian semalam masihlah sangat mengganggu Luhan dan Luhan masih belum bisa melupakannya.

.

.

Luhan sudah bersiap untuk tidur di sofa tempat dia memejamkan matanya beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Saat akan merebahkan tubuhnya dia mengerang pelan ketika bantal itu ditarik oleh Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun sebal. "Yak! Apa yang Sehunnie lakukan. Kemarikan bantal ku! Aku ingin tidur beristirahat."

Sehun tidak menjawab dia malah tertawa mengejek dan menarik selimut Luhan membuat Luhan memekik sebal. "Sehunnie! Kemarikan aku sudah mengantuk!"

"Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Sehun. Ia lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan melempar bantal dan selimut Luhan asal.

"Sehunnie! Jangan bercanda! Kemarikan! Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa bantal dan selimut."

"Ambil saja, itupun kalau kau bisa." Ejek Sehun.

"Ada apa denganmu Sehunnie! Aku lelah dan biarkan aku beristirahat, bukankah aku tidak mengganggumu kali ini?!"

Sehun mendengus pelan. Dia terkekeh mendapati Luhan yang berapi-api.

"Kau ini." Sehun menyintil kening Luhan dan menciptakan pelototan sebal dari wanita itu. "Sensitif sekali. Memang dasar perempuan." Ejek Sehun lagi.

Luhan memegangi kepalanya. Dan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kau tidur di sana." Ucap Sehun datar. Dia berbalik acuh dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Luhan mengerjap.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan heran. "Kau bilang apa?" Tanya lagi dengan tatapan penuh tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mengulang ucapan ku kembali. Itu bukan gaya Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengerutkan wajahnya sebal. "Apa maksud Sehunnie aku harus tidur di sana. Di kamar Sehunnie, hanya berdua dengan Sehunnie?"

"Turuti saja apa yang aku katakan. Dan jangan mengatakan seolah-olah aku akan berbuat aneh padamu."

"Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Dia mendengus sebal.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus tidur di sana? Aku sudah nyaman dengan sofa ini." Luhan mencoba mengelak, dia tidak mau melakukan terlalu banyak kontak dengan Sehun.

"Kemarin yang merengek meminta tidur di dalam siapa? Dan kau ingat, terakhir kali kau tidur di sini apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan diam. Entahlah, tapi Luhan merasa ragu.

"Aku tidak ingin repot, mengurusi orang yang keras kepala."

Luhan menunduk dan menghembuskan nafasnya kecil. Dia menatap Sehun, dan menemukan pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Sepertinya Luhan tidak bisa mengelak kali ini.

"Baiklah." Ucap Luhan pelan. Dia lalu bangkit dan mengekori Sehun menuju kamar pria itu.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh tidur di sana?" Tanya Sehun dingin mendapati Luhan bersiap membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah kasur lipat yang di gelar di lantai.

Luhan mengernyit heran, jika tidak boleh di sini lalu dia harus di mana. Pikir Luhan.

"Tentu aku akan tidur di sini. Aku tidak mungkin tidur di lantai, Sehunnie. Sehunnie tidak akan tega kan membuat ku tidur di lantai seperti itu?"

Sehun mendengus pelan. Ia lalu mendekati Luhan dan berkata datar.

"Minggir." Ucap Sehun dingin. Dia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lipat dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sehunnie, mengapa kau malah tidur di sini?!" Luhan bertanya terkejut. Kau seharusnya di atas dan aku di bawah. Aniya maksudku, Sehunnie di ranjang atas sana dan aku di sini."

Sehun tidak menjawab malah memasang selimut dan memejamkan matanya. "Kau pakai apa yang ada. Jangan mengeluh dan turuti apa yang aku katakan."

"Tapi, tapi Sehunnie. Aku tidak bisa tidur di atas sedangkan kau ada di bawah. Aku lebih baik tidur di situ saja."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat memejamkan matamu dan jangan mengganggu aku. Besok hari ku penuh dan jadwal ku padat aku membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup.

"Tapi—"

Luhan kembali menelan kata-katanya melihat Sehun yang menatap tajam pada dirinya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Luhan pelan. Dia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menatap Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya di bawah.

"Sehunnie apa kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan ragu. Dan Sehun bergumam pelan di bawah sana.

"Sehunnie, kau tidak apakan di sana? Apa kau yakin?"

Tidak ada jawaban Sehun malah membalikkan badannya memunggungi Luhan.

"Sehunnie baru saja sakit. Sehunnie tidak mungkin tidur di bawah. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya Luhan, iya!" Balas Sehun sebal. Dia kembali berbalik dan menatap Luhan jengkel. "Tidur." Ucapnya setengah memerintah. "Cukup tidur, dan jangan mengganggu ku. Jangan pedulikan aku, aku baik. Aku bukan orang lemah. Cukup tidur di sana, pejamkan matamu. Apa kau paham?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengangguk takut-takut. "Maafkan aku." Luhan berbisik penuh sesal. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu Sehunnie lagi. Aku akan tidur." Luhan berujar cepat, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut dan berbalik memunggungi Sehun. Luhan mencoba memejamkan matanya, meski terasa sulit.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kecil. Dasar keras kepala, batin Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan punggung kecil Luhan yang tertidur di atas sana. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil. Biarkan ia kembali berdamai dengan perasaannya ya meski hanya sesekali, Sehun harap ini tidak akan berdampak buruk untuk kedepannya.

.

.

Baekhyun memekik sebal. Dia mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tahu mood sahabatnya dalam kondisi menghawatirkan hanya menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"Baeki, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran. Dan bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah memekik sebal.

"Kyung! Aku sedang sebal Kyung! Si telinga lebar itu kembali mengingkari janjinya."

"Kali ini kenapa lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau, Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan membantu ku menemukan Luhan. Tapi kenyataannya dia malah sibuk ini dan itu, jangankan masalah Luhan. Aku pun dia abaikan Kyung! Bayangkan aku dia abaikan!" Seru Baekhyun tidak terima. "Panggilanku tidak dia jawab, sekalinya dia mengangkatnya dia putus secara sepihak! Menyebalkan!"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun prihatin, dia menyodorkan segelas lemon squash kepada Baekhyun setidaknya membuat sahabatnya tidak kebakaran di tempat.

"Kau yang sabar ya." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, dan mendapatkan hadiah dengusan menyebalkan dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lalu menghela nafasnya sebal.

"Mereka mengaku pacar kita Baek, tapi lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya! Jika seperti ini terus kapan hubungan kita akan maju! Para prianya saja menyebalkan, tidak peka, tidak perhatian da datang jika butuh saja!" Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menatap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar. Dasar, burung hantu. Yang tadi marah siapa yang jadi marah siapa, batinnya sebal. Dia lalu menyodorkan lemon squash itu pada Kyungsoo dan menjejalkan isinya.

"Daripada aku, sepertinya kau yang lebih butuh minuman itu. Kau ini gampang sekali tersulut emosi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

Kyungsoo mencebikan bibirnya kesal. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan mata memincing. "Yang menyulutkan emosi duluan siapa Mrs. Park?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebal. "Aku juga ingin menyuarakan kekesalan ku pada Kai si hitam itu."

"Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kita sudahi acara marah - marah ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya diam menghembuskan nafasnya sebal. Dia kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menutup mukanya, astaga wanita ini kenapa tidak bisa menjaga ekspresi. Tidak tahukah dia sedari tadi para pengunjung pria menatap lapar kearah mereka.

Mencoba menetralkan nafasnya. Baekhyun ikut duduk dan kembali memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyung bagaimana, apakah kau sudah ada perkembangan informasi." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan beberapa map di atas meja. "Apa itu Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Ini adalah beberapa informasi yang aku dapatkan. Cukup sulit memang, karena Luhan adalah penduduk asli China. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menemukan kerabatnya di sini." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun serius. "Baek, apa kau masih mencari hotel tempat Luhan melakukan reservasi?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku sudah menyisir beberapa hotel. Tapi belum menemukannya."

"Tak apa Baek. Kau tinggal berikan saja beberapa list hotel yang belum kau datangi. Aku akan mengecek beberapa." Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia lalu membuka beberapa file dan menunjukan pada Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat ini Baek." Tunjuk Kyungsoo. "Ini adalah beberapa artikel tentang Duta Besar China untuk Korea."

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Kyungsoo melemparkan senyumnya pada Baekhyun. "Dan ada beberapa profil pribadi tentang Mr. Han. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi topik utama kita. Kau lihat ini." Tunjuk Kyungsoo lagi pada potongan surat kabar. "Ini beberapa berita mengenai Mr. Han. Di sini di sebutkan bahwa seharusnya Mr. Han masih aktif melakukan dinas. Tapi tanpa ada kejadian apapun, Duta besar China di ganti."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Tanpa ada serah terima jabatan, tanpa ada hitam di atas putih dan secara mendadak Duta besar di lengserkan. Aku tidak mengerti dan di lihat dari profilnya Mr. Han cukup bersih. Dan hal ini terjadi berdekatan dengan berita pembunuhan berantai di salah satu rumah mewah milik seorang komisaris berdarah China. Dan rumah itu akhirnya hangus terbakar tepat setelah dua hari pembantaian."

"Baek, apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Biar ku tebak. Komisaris itu merupakan Duta besar itu sendiri. Dia digantikan karena memang dia sudah meninggal, apakah seperti itu? Tapi mengapa kebakaran itu terjadi beberapa hari setelah pembantaian, bukankah seharusnya jika ingin menghilangkan jejak sudah sedari awal pembunuh membakar rumah itu?"

"Itu juga yang ingin aku beri tahukan. Bagaimana jika si pelaku sebenarnya menginginkan sesuatu yang ada di tangan Mr. Han. Bisa saja benda itu bisa membuat posisi dia kuat, atau bisa saja benda itu membuat pelaku hancur karena rekam jejak kelabu yang terungkap. Si pelaku mungkin hanya mengincar Mr. Han beserta keluarganya saat itu. Tapi kerabat jauhnya mencoba mengamankan apa yang seharusnya dia amankan, oleh karena itu dia membakar habis rumah komisaris demi menutup jejak yang si pelaku inginkan."

"Kenapa seperti itu Kyung. Hipotesamu bisa saja salah." Baekhyun mengendurkan rahang rahangnya yang terasa kaku akibat terlalu dalam memberikan atensi. "Akan ada kemungkinan yang terjadi di sana."

"Tidak Baek, di berita lain disebutkan bahwa adik kandung Mr. Han lah yang membakar habis kediaman Mr. Han, hal ini di ketahui setelah enam bulan penyelidikan. Tapi adik dari Mr. Han tetap leluasa menghirup udara bebas. Jika tanpa alasan yang kuat dia sudah di pastikan masih mendekam di penjara."

"Dan kesimpulannya?"

"Mr. Han adalah seorang Duta besar negara China untuk Korea, mengalami pembantaian oleh seseorang yang entah itu siapa, karena menginginkan dokumen penting dan yang entah itu apa. Dan adiknya membakar rumah Mr. Han untuk menutup jejak di mana benda itu berada."

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan Luhan?"

"Kau masih ingat alamat rumah Luhan yang kita datangi kemarin?"

"Ya." Ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Itu adalah alamat yang sama dengan alamat yang tertera di surat kabar ini."

Baekhyun memekik kecil. Dia lalu menatap Kyungsoo menuntut. "Itu artinya. Lu Han masih memiliki hubungan dengan Mr. Han. Atau kemungkinan yang ada adalah. Luhan putri kandungnya Mr. Han. Apa aku benar Kyung?!"

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Terlebih atas masa lalu yang Luhan ceritakan padaku. Membuktikan bahwa Luhan putri kandung Mr. Han." Kyungsoo terdiam. Tak lama air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Semua yang Luhan cerita padaku berhubungan Baek. Tentang Ayahnya. Bagaimana keluarganya dan bagaimana kehidupan Luhan selama ini. Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang detailnya seperti apa, tapi mengetahui fakta ini membuatku tahu betapa mengerikannya hidup yang Luhan jalani selama ini."

.

.

Chanyeol memasang tampang sangarnya sepanjang jalan yang dia lewati. Dokter yang biasanya mendapat gelar happy virus ini nampak muram dan sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Aura hitamnya benar-benar kental sekali membuat beberapa orang berpikir dua kali untuk mendekati namja yang berperawakan tinggi itu.

Semuanya, kecuali untuk satu orang. Oh Sehun. Namja bermuka lempeng itu nampaknya santai santai saja dengan aura hangat yang rekan kerjanya ini pancarkan.

"Park. Tidak tahukah, udara terasa berat dan menjengkelkan dengan sikap mu seperti itu. Kau boleh saja bermuram durja, tapi jangan sampai merusak hari tenang ku." Sehun berucap santai tanpa menyadari dua tanduk imajiner yang terpasang di kepala Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuat mood ku hancur Oh Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol sebal. "Kau tidak tahu betapa menyebalkannya hari ini."

"Jadwal ku padat, aku memiliki banyak janji dengan orang ini dengan orang itu dan kekasih ku! Oh bahkan aku mengacuhkan pujaan hatiku. Dia marah pada ku karena hampir seminggu ini aku acuhkan! Shit, Sehun! Adakah yang lebih buruk daripada ini?!"

"Ada." Jawab Sehun datar. Sepertinya menjadi sebuah kesenangan bisa membuat Chanyeol menderita.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. "Kau dimintai ketua untuk menjadi penanggung jawab acara amal yayasan bersama penanggung disabilitas untuk sebuah panti asuhan."

"Shit!" Maki Chanyeol.

"Ya sialan." Ulang Sehun dengan senyum menawannya.

"Jangan mengejek ku Oh!" Sentak Chanyeol sebal. Sehun malah menampakan senyum mengejeknya.

"Selamat bekerja Dr. Park. Aku harap kau membawa permen yang banyak untuk membujuk mereka."

"Oh, tidak bisakah kau menggantikan ku. Kali ini saja. Hanya untuk kali ini."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan mendengus. "Aku memiliki runtutan kegiatan tersendiri. Maaf sepertinya aku sibuk."

"Oh ayolah!" Chanyeol berujar kesal. "Kali ini saja. Kau gantikan aku untuk menangani hal itu! Tidak tahukah kau, aku sudah sering mengecewakan Baeki ku, aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa lagi. Aku sudah janji. Lagi pula acara intinya besok, kau hanya perlu mengawasi persiapan saja. Oh Sehun! Ayolah! Kau benar-benar membuat mood ku menjadi buruk!"

"Lalu kau ingin aku berikan jawaban apa?" Tanya Sehun kalem.

"Ya Sehun! Iya! Kau hanya perlu bilang iya, dan segera pergi ke tempat penyelenggara, memantau beberapa hal dan pulang! Cukup. Itu. Hanya cukup itu."

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya. Berdehem pelan dan kembali bersikap seperti biasa, sudah cukup membuat si jangkung emosi.

"Baiklah-baiklah... sehubungan aku ini rekan kerja yang profesional, aku akan tetap membantu rekan kerja ku untuk menghandle acara persiapan amal. Tapi perlu di ingat, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Jadi aku hanya berharap Dr. Park mengerti apa yang ku maksud."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah." Ucapnya tidak peduli. "Aku bisa menggantikanmu di dua shift terakhir di akhir pekan. Jadi semoga kau beruntung."

.

.

Luhan melirik arloji miliknya. Sebentar lagi pukul satu itu artinya dia harus cepat-cepat karena Bibi memintanya untuk ikut menyusun dekorasi di dalam sebuah acara. Tapi sebelum itu dia mencari sesuatu hal yang dia butuhkan.

Luhan mengernyit heran menatap seorang pria yang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Dia memakai jaket hitam, topi berwarna hitam yang hampir menutupi semua wajahnya dan kacamata hitam ah dan juga syal.

Memincingkan matanya, dan Luhan tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik sosok itu.

"Oppa!" Teriak Luhan. Membuat sosok itu memelotot padanya. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli karena terhalang kacamata. "Kai Oppa! Opp—" perkataan Luhan harus terpotong saat Kai membekap mulutnya.

"Apa maumu?!" Desis Kai tajam. Dia menatap Luhan kesal karena sebab teriakan Luhan beberapa pengunjung mini market itu mulai mencurigai dirinya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dulu sebentar! Dan jangan mencoba untuk pergi!" Ucap Luhan kesal melihat Kai yang malah akan berlalu.

"Baik! Kau tau Oppa, aku bisa teriak. Dan kau akan habis di sini." Ancam Luhan.

Kai menggeram marah. Persetan dengan penggemarnya, dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi menjauh dari Luhan. Namun di saat akan pergi menjauh tangannya di cekal Luhan.

"Lepas." Desis Kai tidak suka. Mencoba melepaskan tangannya tapi Luhan bersikeras menahan tangan Kai.

"Lepas!" Serunya lagi.

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Aku tuak akan melepaskan sampai kau mau mendengarkan ucapanku!"

Menggeram marah dan dalam satu hentakan Kai menghempas tangan Luhan keras membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur.

Luhan cepat-cepat bangkit dan mengejar Kai menahan pria itu dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau tahu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian begitu murka kepadaku! Aku tidak mengerti Kai, dan kumohon beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi!"

Kai menatap Luhan mengejek dan mendengus sebal.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau wanita yang tidak pernah aku ingin temui! Jangan pernah temui aku dan Sehun lagi!"

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu! Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi sedangkan aku tidak! Setidaknya beritahu apa yang aku lakukan dulu Jongin bodoh! Jangan menghakimi sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui! KALIAN EGOIS! MENYALAHKAN KU TAPI ENGGAN MEMBERI TAHU APA YANG TERJADI!" Luhan berteriak keras. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah. Matanya sudah panas dan berkaca-kaca. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar karena berteriak menumpahkan segala kekesalannya.

"MEMANG JIKA KAU TAU KAU AKAN APA HAH!" Balas Kai. Hilang sudah kesabarannya. Dia kesal melihat sifat polos Luhan dan sikap yang menerangkan bahwa Luhanlah yang menjadi korban. Padahal gadis itulah pemicu semuanya.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGUBAH KEHANCURAN YANG KAU BUAT LUHAN! MUNAFIK!"

Luhan terkesiap dia menatap Kai dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Sorot terluka begitu jelas tergambar di matanya.

"Tapi itu hanya. Tapi. Aku tidak mengerti..." Luhan menunduk, meracau samar. Dia tidak tahu. Demi apapun itu dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selama ini. Dimana ibunya di mana ayahnya di mana semua kerabatnya. Luhan tidak mengerti akan semuanya.

"Merasa bersalah heh?" Ejek Kai. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah muncul kembali di hadapan kami! Kami lebih baik melupakan mu dan tidak pernah ingat pernah bertemu dengan mu itu lebih baik." Kau berbalik memunggungi Luhan. Ya melupakan Luhan da seolah-olah tidak mengenal Luhan itu lebih baik daripada garis memendam kebencian pada Luhan itu menyakitkan. Karena Kai tidak sanggup membenci Luhan.

"Kai tunggu!" Pekik Luhan sembari mengejar Kai. Terisak pelan dan mencoba mengejar Kai. "Aniya Kai! Jangan seperti ini Kim Jongin! Aku mohon tunggu aku hiks..." Luhan tidak bisa mengejar Jongin. Dia akhirnya terduduk di lantai dan menangis menumpahkan semuanya tanpa peduli beberapa orang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran dan mungkin menganggap Luhan tidak waras.

Menutup wajahnya dan Luhan kembali menangis.

.

.

Luhan berjalan membawa beberapa bunga yang baru dikirim untuk suatu acara amal. Luhan tetap berusaha tersenyum cerah meski pikirannya semrawut tidak teratur.

Akan ada acara amal yang diadakan suatu yayasan. Mereka memesan bunga begitu banyak dan Luhan di sana berada untuk membantu menata dan mendekorasi beberapa.

Mengusap keringatnya. Matahari bersinar cukup terik dan Luhan berada disangka sebuah lapangan hijau luas yang akan disulap menjadi tenda tenda tempat yang akan diselenggarakan.

Luhan menatap beberapa anak kecil yang berlari - lari riang bersama. Tertawa pelan dan menaruh bunganya menghampiri beberapa anak kecil itu.

"Halo... " sapa Luhan. "Bolehkah Eoni ikut bermain?" Tanya Luhan. Dirinya terkekeh menatap beberapa pasang mata yang menatap Luhan bingung dengan tatapan polos dan mata bulat mereka.

"Aigoo. Kenapa kalian menggemaskan sekali." Gemas Luhan. Luhan tertawa senang melihat anak anak kecil itu. Sejenak semua beban masalahnya sedikit terangkat. Luhan duduk dan berlutut. Dia mengeluarkan permen yang dia beli tadi mini market.

"Apa kalian mau? " Tanya Luhan lembut. Anak-anak itu menatap berbinar kearahnya. "Ambilah. Nanti bila kurang, lapor pada Eoni arrachi?"

Luhan tersenyum senang mendapati mereka sibuk dengan permen yang Luhan berikan. Menepuk-nepuk kepala mereka gemas. Dan mengecupi pipi-pipi gempal mereka.

"Ah. Apakah kalian mau membantu Eoni?" Tanya Luhan senang. Anak-anak kecil itu menatap heran ke arah Luhan. "Bantu Eoni arra. Kita ambilkan bunga itu dari mobil ke arah sana!" Tunjuk Luhan pada pojok yang masih berupa kerangka tenda. "Nanti kita hias bersama-sama! Arraseo?" Tanya Luhan semangat.

"Allaceo!" Ucapannya mereka serempak membuat Luhan tidak bisa berhenti menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah mari kita bekerja!" Teriak Luhan diikuti pekikan pekikan heboh di belakangnya yang mengekori kemana Luhan pergi.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan kendaraannya di halaman panti asuhan. Matanya menyipit melihat lapangan luas yang sedang dalam proses dekorasi. Turun ke lapangan dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Memeriksa beberapa hal mengecek sekiranya apa yang kurang.

Menatap beberapa pekerja yang sedang memasang tenda dan menata bangku. Pandangannya teralih pada beberapa anak kecil yang antusias membawa bunga.

Sehun tersenyum melihat itu. Dan saat mengalihkan pandangannya Sehun melihat Luhan yang sedang berjalan membawa bunga. Luhan nampak kaget melihat Sehun. Namun tidak lama Luhan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie!" Ucapannya senang. Pipinya memerah dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena terkena angin disertai bulir keringat memenuhi wajahnya. "Sehunnie sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun hanya mendengus kecil. Setelahnya satu senyum tidak bisa Sehun sembunyikan. Entahlah dia sangat menyukai Luhan yang sedang seperti ini.

Tangannya terulur, mengusap keringat di dahi Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah sehat ya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk senang dan kembali tertawa saat beberapa anak kecil menghampirinya dan bersembunyi di balik kaki Luhan.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum. "Eum, aku disuruh bibi untuk mengatakan bunga dan membantu mendekorasi. Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan. "Sehunnie sendiri sedang apa?"

Sehun melemparkan senyumnya pada beberapa anak yang mengintip di balik kaki Luhan. Menegakkan tubuhnya, menaruh tangannya pada saku celana dan bertingkah sekalem mungkin untuk membuat anak-anak kecil itu terpesona padanya.

"Aku sedang melakukan pengecekan sebelum acara diselenggarakan. Hanya mengawasi dan mendampingi sekiranya apa bila ada hal yang kurang."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O tanda dia mengerti. Luhan lalu tersenyum cerah. Menatap beberapa pengikut kecil di balik kakinya.

"Nah anak-anak!" Ucap Luhan riang. Luhan berbalik dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan mereka. Tertawa senang dan mengusap kepala mereka lembut.

"Perkenalkan, orang tampan yang satu itu adalah Dokter Oh. Dia adalah dokter yang baik. Dokter Oh juga yang menyelamatkan Eoni serta merawat Eoni." Luhan menjelaskan dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya. "Nah, kka. Ayo berkenalan dengan Dokter Oh Sehun."

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan mereka. Bukannya maju memperkenalkan diri, tapi mereka malah menempeli Luhan dan melihat Sehun takut takut.

Sehun berjongkok di samping Luhan. Memperhatikan mereka dan terkekeh pelan. Mengusap kepala mereka dan menggendong salah satu anak kecil pada pangkuannya. Sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah dekat dengan anak kecil, terlebih anak kecil dari panti asuhan ini ugh itu sama sekali bukan hal yang Sehun ingin dekati. Tapi ini entahlah, melihat tawa mereka tatapan polos mereka hati Sehun meleleh.

"Baik anak manis, siapa namamu hem? Perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun." Sehun mengusap pipi anak perempuan itu membuat dia tertawa kecil dan menempelkan dirinya pada tubuh Sehun.

"Doktel! Maukah Doktel membantu kami, menghiac tempat ini?" Tanya salah satu anak di sana. Mendengar itu Sehun tersenyum.

"Tentu. Apa kalian mau menunjukan di mana tempatnya?"

"Tentu!" Ucap mereka serempak. Sehun berdiri di ikuti Luhan dengan beberapa iringan anak kecil.

Sehun memperhatikan mereka dan membantu memindahkan bunga. Terkadang ada yang merengek ingin Sehun gendong. Luhan hanya diam dan menertawakan dirinya bukannya membantu. Gadis itu malah melambaikan tangannya dan mulai sibuk merangkai bunga.

Saat sedang sibuk merangkai beberapa anak kecil menghampiri dan melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan. Gemas akan tingkah mereka Luhan terkekeh pelan. Tangannya dengan gesit memetik beberapa bunga dan menyematkannya pada telinga mereka.

Luhan memekik senang melihat mereka semua. Dia tertawa lepas. Tak lama Luhan terdiam saat merasakan satu tangan besar menyentuh pipinya dan satu bunga yang indah tersemat di sela-sela rambutnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun heran. Laki-laki itu tampak acuh berjongkok di sampingnya. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata datar.

"Aku menang dalam taruhan bersama mereka. Dan yang menang harus memasang bunga di kepala kakak cantik."

Oh. Luhan hanya tersenyum kaku. Dia memperhatikan Sehun yang kembali berucap. "Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka menangis. Jadi aku melakukannya."

Luhan tersenyum manis. Begitu manis. Dia lalu memetik bunga lalu beralih mendekat pada Sehun.

Luhan menaruh bunga itu di belakang telinga Sehun dan terkikik pelan. "Ini untuk Sehunnie. Indah bukan." Terangnya senang.

Sehun diam. Hanya diam memperhatikan. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, bahkan Sehun bisa mencium aroma manis dan segar di tubuh Luhan. Senyum Luhan, gerak geriknya derai tawanya terlihat begitu alami tulus dan penuh akan kasih sayang. Dan Sehun tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Ya indah." Ucap Sehun pelan. Luhan kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun dan sial. Mata mereka bersibobrok. Mata Luhan yang berwarna coklat keemasan nampak berkilau lembut. Tidak ada kebencian di dalamnya tidak ada kebohongan. Hanyalah sebuah netra yang memancarkan kejujuran dan luka yang dalam.

Sehun meraihnya. Sepertinya Luhan pula ikut hanyut oleh arus yang Sehun ciptakan. Wanita itu terdiam bahkan saat kedua tangan Sehun meraih pipi Luhan yang merambat hangat. Sehun mendekat dan ingin mendekat. Persetan dengan masa lalunya persetan dengan masalah pelik hidupnya saat ini. Sehun tidak bisa membohongi hatinya lebih lama lagi. Ia hanya ingin seperti apa ya dia inginkan, tanpa bayangan masa lalu, tanpa ada rasa sakit hati tanpa ada rasa kekecewaan. Sudah cukup.

Jantung Sehun berdegup menggila. Terlebih saat jarak keduanya menipis. Tidak mereka pedulikan anak anak kecil yang menatap heran ke arah mereka. Mereka hanya mengikuti kata hati mereka.

Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri Luhan masihlah takut dengan kontak berlebih. Sekelebat bayangan malam itu kembali mengganggu akal sehatnya. Luhan hanya ingin pergi dan segera menyelesaikan apa yang ada, namun dia tidak bisa. Tatapan Sehun yang beku membius mampu memaku Luhan dalam keterdiaman. Tubuhnya menegang dan bergetar pelan. Luhan takut, takut apabila setelah ini Sehun kembali menjatuhkannya dan kembali memaki dirinya.

Namun satu sapuan hangat mampu membungkam rasa takut Luhan. Usapan hangat bibir Sehun serta lelehan saliva mampu mengoyak akal sehat Luhan. Luhan tidak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Dia sudah mabuk dalam hisapan serta lumatan lumatan dalam milik Sehun.

Lidahnya saling beradu. Kedua saliva mereka meleleh melebur. Hisap tarik hisap tarik dan melumat terus hingga kewarasan mereka pecah dan hanya bersisa abu abu kosong. Mendesah lelah dan nikmat. Biarkan Luhan tenggelam dalam suatu perasaan yang lama ia rindukan. Rasa kosong yang perlahan-lahan terisi dan ada gelenyar hangat yang menyenangkan.

Suara kecipak dan kecipik memenuhi sore yang terasa indah ini. Desau halus angin menambah keinginan mereka untuk terus berpagut. Mendesah. Mengeluarkan erangan rasa frustasi milik mereka dan menumpahkannya dalam satu lumatan dalam.

Biarlah. Biarlah mereka melakukan apa kata hati mereka. Mereka lelah terus menghianati diri, bertingkah seolah-olah kuat akan tetapi hancur di dalam.

Tidak ada ikatan masa lalu, tidak ada ikatan rasa takut, penyesalan sakit hati. Hanya ada ikatan dua insan antara Luhan dan Sehun. Dan kedua perasaan mereka yang menjerit ingin bebas dari kekangan takdir yang seringkali banyak bertingkah.

Oh biarkan ciuman manis itu menjadi saksi bisu antara keterbatasan akal mereka dengan kenyataan yang ada. Karena sejatinya mereka lelah. Lelah untuk terus berpikir. Disaksikan lembayung sore, rekahan bunga dan para malaikat kecil yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Haloo... Saya balik... tapi bawa Piece Of Love lagi gehehehe.

Wah wah... udah ada kisseu kisseu ini kkkk pertanda baik apa buruk yaaa... hahaha oh iya, masa lalu Luhan udah di ulas dikit ama BaekSoo kira kira apa ya yang terjadi ama Luhan... mungkin chapter besok kita kupas bawang lagi... kali ini bawang nya Luhan lho yaa... kita gak tahu tragisan mana antara masa lalu Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi intinya menuju kebahagiaan itu butuh proses... gak mungkin bisa instans dan ga mungkin bisa di paksakan, karena masalahnya ini hati bukan mainan *malahnglatur* :v :v :v #abaikan

Okey mungkin hanya ini. see you.

Akhir kata

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_(Ps. Aku kasih saran pas baca ini sambil dengerin lagu Exo - Universe)_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Seoul, Tujuh Tahun yang Lalu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mawar.

Merah dan segar. Entah kenapa warna merah itu kini tidak lagi menggairahkan. Luhan hanya berharap dengan segenggam mawar di tangannya ia bisa melalui hari ini dengan sempurna dan memulai hari bahagianya. Tapi semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

Sepuluh menit lagi. Seharusnya dia sudah berada di jalan, mengendarai mobil pengantin dan berjalan menuju altar dengan pegangan tangan ayahnya sebagai pengantar. Mengucap janji suci dan berciuman di hadapan para tamu. Bayangannya akan menjadi liar dengan siulan menggoda malam pertama dan desahan penuh kerinduan antara keduanya.

Tapi sepertinya apa yang Luhan angan-angankan tidak sesederhana kelihatannya. Seharusnya dia melakukan itu semua, bukan malah bersembunyi di kolong meja dengan sebagian make up yang luntur nafas tersengal dan rasa takut yang mencokol hatinya.

Dari balik sisi gelap tempat Luhan bersembunyi dapat dia lihat beberapa pria berbaju hitam yang mengacaukan rumahnya. Merusak beberapa barang dan terakhir menusukan pisau tepat di punggung ayahnya. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menahan teriakannya. Menggigit gaunnya kuat-kuat menahan beberapa isakan. Ibunya sudah tidak bernafas sejak pria-pria berkostum hitam itu datang dan mengacau; ibunya memiliki jantung lemah dan saat ada satu gebrakan hebat ditambah ancaman yang menekan dia kehilangan kesadarannya dan beberapa fungsi ototnya mengendur disertai detak jantung yang melemah dan semakin senyap di setiap menitnya. Ibunya sudah tiada.

Di susul ayahnya, entah apa yang mereka cari. Yang pasti mereka ganas dan tidak memiliki hati. Senyap dan mematikan, dingin namun cukup tajam untuk membungkam. Dan pada menit berikutnya pisau tertancap di punggung ayahnya menembus dalam menuju jantungnya dan mencipratkan darah yang bercecer menodai marmer putih rumah megah miliknya.

Luhan bergetar, tubuhnya meringkuk dalam. Matanya panas dan berair dan mulutnya tetap dia sumpal dengan gaun pengantin.

Appa, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Pikir Luhan putus asa. Dia secara tidak sadar telah kehilangan hal terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ayahnya ibunya. Luhan tidak mengerti apakah ini nyata atau mimpi.

Lari. Ya dia harus lari mencari bantuan. Tapi pada siapa, dan untuk apa. Lebih dari selusin saudaranya berada di dataran China, sedangkan dia hanya memiliki ayah dan ibunya saja. Dan untuk apa, bahkan aya dan ibunya sudah tiada nyawanya hilang tepat beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dengan sempoyongan Luhan bergegas keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berlari menabrak beberapa benda dan membuat kekacauan kecil. Luhan berlari menuju gerbang dan bergegas keluar. Secara menggila Luhan berlari tidak memperdulikan apapun. Sampai satu lampu mobil menyorot terang kearahnya Luhan masih tetap seperti orang yang kehilangan akalnya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan terkesiap mendengar suara familiar yang memanggil namanya. Matanya menyipit melihat seseorang yang sangat Luhan kenali. Siwon! Itu Siwon ayah Sehun. Maka dengan cepat Luhan menubrukan diri pada Siwon dan menangis hampir kehilangan akal.

"Appa! Siwon Appa!" Luhan tergugu entah ia tidak mampu menyusun kalimatnya.

"Luhan! Ada apa?" Siwon bertanya, suaranya terdengar panik namun dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang sehingga yang keluar adalah kalimat tinggi tergesa. Siwon mengguncang bahu Luhan pelan. Mencoba meraih kesadaran Luhan. Dan mata yang tampak tak fokus itu perlahan mulai menemukan titik fokus dan terkesiap menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Luhan lemas. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya pada tubuh Siwon dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran apabila Siwon tidak mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon mencoba sehalus mungkin. "Mengapa seperti ini?"

"Appa." Lirih Luhan parau. "Appa... orang itu. Mereka membunuh Appa! Mereka membuat Umma kehilangan nyawanya! Mereka mengejar ku Appa! Mereka ingin membunuhku!" Luhan berucap panik dengan kepala setengah meradang dan kewarasan diambang batas gila. Melesak bersembunyi, penuh akan rasa takut dan perasaan tidak berguna.

Sejenak Siwon menatap wajah Luhan. Kacau dan begitu pucat. Siwon menarik Luhan pelan menuju mobilnya. "Masuk nak, aku akan segera mengurus semuanya."

Siwon memasukan Luhan pada mobil, di susul dirinya yang duduk di bangku kemudi. Siwon mengendarai mobil kencang terlebih saat ada beberapa orang yang mengejarnya di belakang. Tangannya terulur mencari-cari di mana ponselnya berada.

Dan ponselnya jatuh. Merunduk sebentar meraihnya. Dan saat mendongak Siwon melihat satu cahaya besar menyorot kearahnya. Satu truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya. Mencoba membanting kemudi, namun sayang dia melewatkan beberapa detik berharga. Truk itu menabrak setengah bagian mobil, membuat mobil terlempar dan berguling-guling. Siwon terhenyak merasakan tekanan yang menyerang dadanya. Sebagian kendaraannya hancur, dan Siwon terjepit dengan hantaman keras yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa.

Remuk. Mencoba mengangkat suara. Dan hanya geraman yang ada. Melihat ke sebelahnya. Dan dia cukup bersyukur melihat Luhan tampaknya tidak separah dirinya.

"Pergi Luhan." Ucap Siwon susah payah. "Temui Sehun. Cari Sehun. Dan jadilah pasangan yang saling melengkapi."

Luhan yang tampak setengah linglung hanya menggeleng dengan mata terbelalak kosong. Menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Pergi Luhan! Kau tidak akan membantu apapun jika seperti ini!"

Siwon memberi tekanan agar Luhan mau pergi. Terbatuk keras Siwon tahu bahwa waktunya sudah dekat. Menatap Luhan dengan lembut dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Pergilah. Raih kebahagiaanmu. Temui Sehun. Temui dia, dia akan menjagamu."

Luhan tidak yakin. Dengan tidak yakin dia membuka pintu mobil dan mulai berlari. Tidak ia harus cepat menemui Sehun,

Berlari terseok-seok seperti orang kehilangan arah. Dia menggila, dan terus berlari tak menentu entah itu timur entah itu barat. Beberapa kali Luhan sempat terjatuh namun dia berdiri bangkit da kembali berlari. Terseok-seok, dengan setengah jiwa yang sudah rusak, mata kalut penuh akan ketakutan wajah pucat dengan beberapa luka di tubuh dan kakinya. Dan bibirnya yang bergetar terus menggumam nama Sehun sedikit frustasi dan penuh ketakutan.

Tetap berlari dan Luhan sudah dalam batas tidak mampu. Dia berhenti sejenak. Langkahnya memelan. Jatuh tersungkur, merangkak mencoba untuk tetap mencari.

Luhan sudah dalam ambang kesadarannya. Semakin dia mencoba bertahan semakin Luhan ingin tenggelam. Dan pada akhirnya semua bayangan itu runtuh menjadi gelap yang menelan dirinya.

Luhan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Dan beberapa hari setelahnya Luhan sadarkan diri. Dia menemukan pamannya ada di sana menjaga dan merawatnya. Pamannya melakukan penerbangan cepat malam itu dan dengan segera membawa Luhan pada tempat yang lebih aman.

Dan Luhan harus menemukan fakta bahwa mimpi buruk menjadi nyata. Kedua orangtuanya tewas. Pernikahannya kacau berantakan, Sehun yang kehilangan ayahnya dan ibu Sehun yang menjadi tidak waras akibat depresi.

Lebih dari itu, ia kehilangan kepercayaannya. Menutup diri dan terus menyalahkan hidup menyedihkannya. Kasus kematian ayahnya ditutup rapat-rapat dimanipulasi seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa hanya orang yang ada dalam lingkar keluarga yang menyelidiki ini semua.

Setelah kondisinya membaik Luhan beserta pamannya kembali ke China. Tidak ada satu parah kata pun yang ia ucap pada Sehun. Hanya hamparan udara kosong, dan Luhan pergi. Pergi tanpa mau kembali, Luhan rasa hidupnya sudah hancur dan tidak ada yang bisa ia perbaiki. Tidak hidupnya tidak juga dengan cintanya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **P** **iece Of Love**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**_

 _ **Rated :**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **Warn :**_

 _ **Messing EYD, typo ( s ), gaje,**_ _ **GS, OOC! Pasaran, de el el.**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Lu Han**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Pair :**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **And Other.**_

 _I Lost my memories, I Lost my everything. I don't know where am I belong. They all blame me. But sure I'm Lost in the missed of piece._

.

.

.

 _ **Piece of Seven**_

.

.

.

Luhan berlari dengan riang. Beberapa anak kecil mengejarnya, tangan tangan mungil mereka mencoba meraih Luhan, mulut kecil mereka tertawa-tawa senang tanpa beban. Menghentak kencang. Dan mencoba meraih tubuh Luhan dan _hup_ mereka memangkapnya.

Luhan secara reflek terjatuh dan berguling di rumput.

"Sehunnie tolong aku!" Ucap Luhan di sela tawanya. "Sehunnie! Sehunnie tolong aku!" Pekiknya lagi. Anak-anak ini benar-benar membuat tenaganya luruh. Tangan kecil mereka menjalari tubuh Luhan dan menggelitikinya ganas. Mereka tertawa-tawa senang, dan terus menggelitiki Luhan.

Sehun dari kejauhan berjalan. Sedikit lebih santai dan mencoba bersembunyi. Hingga sampai di belakang beberapa punggung kecil Sehun mengejutkan mereka. Membuat anak-anak itu berlari dan menjerit. Sehun mencoba mengejar mereka dengan langkah lambat miliknya. Berayun ayun seolah-olah dirinya adalah monster besar dan mereka adalah mangsanya.

Luhan yang sudah terbebas dari serangan tangan kecil mereka mulai bangkit, dia tertawa pelan melihat bagaimana senangnya anak-anak itu.

"Kyaaa! Kakak Lulu tolong aku Doktel mengejal-ngejal kami!" Satu anak berteriak dan bersembunyi kepadanya. Luhan hanya tertawa lepas. Dia melangkah dan tanpa sadar tersandung batu. Jatuh menimpa Sehun yang sedang tidak dalam titik fokusnya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyangka akan hal ini. Mereka tidak dalam posisi siap. Mereka berdua terjatuh pada sisi curam lapangan. Berguling-guling dan menabrak tembok dengan kencang.

Luhan sedikit melonjak saat kepalanya menghantam tembok keras. Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di kepalanya. Kepalanya berdenyut pelan, dan Luhan hanya bisa meringis samar.

Sehun tersentak. Dia lalu melihat keadaan Luhan di bawahnya. Luhan langsung duduk dan menunduk. Sehun mencoba melihat keadaan Luhan dan memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa." Ucap Luhan samar. Tangannya menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya, menatap Sehun dan tersenyum konyol memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap sangsi pada Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

"Benar!" Sela Luhan cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, kau bisa melihatnya." Luhan tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

Sehun mengernyit saat melihat darah keluar dari hidung Luhan. Sehun menyentuhnya. Dia menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja!" Ucap Sehun marah. "Jangan berbohong, jangan katakan kau baik tapi sebenarnya tidak!"

"Tapi.. tapi aku.."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian!" Sela Sehun tajam. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong dan bilang baik-baik saja, lalu membuat ku seolah-olah orang yang paling kejam yang tidak peduli!"

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku ha-"

"Aku tidak peduli! Lagi pula apa pedulimu, kau bahkan tidak pernah pedulikan perasaanku! Kau memang tidak pernah peduli Luhan, tidak pernah!"

Sehun sekilas melirik Luhan, bisa dia lihat Luhan yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata kebingungan dan ada sedikit binar luka di dalamnya. Sehun mencelos, Sehun lalu membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya dan memeluknya erat dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar.

Melepaskan pelukannya dan Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan. Kembali mengusap darah milik Luhan.

"Dengar bukan maksudku seperti itu." Ujar Sehun pelan mencoba menjelaskan. "Tapi bisakah kau tidak membuat aku hawatir, kau baru saja selamat dari kecelakaan. Lupakan semua yang terjadi, tapi kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan benar."

Sehun lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dalam sakunya, menyandarkan Luhan dalam tubuhnya, mendongakkan kepala Luhan mencoba menghentikan pendarahan.

"Apa pusing?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk lemas.

"Bisa berdiri?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan menggeleng pelan, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya berdenyut hebat.

Sehun segera membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya. Membawa Luhan dalam mobilnya dan segera ke rumah sakit.

"Tolong tetap jaga kesadaranmu, arraseo?"

Sehun memasangnya safety belt untuknya dan bergumam samar mengingatkan, Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan. Tapi rasa lelah mendera Luhan. Ia ingin tetap terjaga, tapi Luhan tidak bisa. Entah apa yang terjadi. Luhan merasa semua mendadak hening. Rasa tenang menghampiri Luhan dan Luhan tersenyum lembut menyukainya.

"Han... Luhan.. Luhan!"

Sehun memanggil Luhan pelan, Luhan tidak menjawab dan malah darah keluar dari hidung Luhan. Mencoba memanggil Luhan, meraih kesadaran gadis itu.

Sayup-sayup Luhan mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan panik. Luhan ingin bangun, tapi dia tidak sanggup Luhan ingin terus terlelap. Luhan merasa lelah dan dia ingin beristirahat meski sebentar.

.

.

.

Jisoo hanya diam melihat semua itu. Sudah dua kali dia melihat Sehun bertindak jauh dari sikap tenangnya. Sehun yang dikenal bertangan dingin menjadi seperti orang linglung dan kehilangan akal. Dia terlihat panik dan serampangan. Dua kali Jisoo melihat hal itu dan itu semua hanya untuk gadis yang sama.

Tersenyum samar, hatinya sedikit mencelos mengingatnya. Lalu Sehun selama ini menganggap dia apa? Apa karena hanya dia yang bisa menangani Heechul ibunya, Sehun jadi dekat dengannya. Lalu bagaimana bila ada orang lain yang lebih bisa menangani Heechul apakah Sehun juga akan memberikan hati pada orang itu?

Jisoo sedikit mengusap air matanya. Sehun hanya melihatnya sebagai dokter spesialis penanganan kejiwaan, dia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai Kim Jisoo. Sehun hanya melihatnya karena Heechul, bukan karena dirinya.

Jisoo melihatnya lagi, di mana Sehun berlari panik dengan seorang wanita dalam gendongannya. Tanpa ba bi bu, Sehun langsung menangani bahkan meski bukan bagian shift miliknya. Jisoo melihat itu semua, bagaimana paniknya Sehun bagaimana ketakutannya Sehun dan bagaimana bahagianya Sehun saat sosok itu selamat.

Jisoo kembali mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Sedikit tertawa pelan dan kembali terisak. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Sebaiknya dia kembali pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Sedikit mengernyit pelan.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Luhan menoleh dan dia menemukan Chanyeol berdiri dengan rekam medis di tangannya.

"Dr. Park?"

"Kau ini memang hobi sekali membuat orang kebakaran jenggot." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan. "Belum genap dua minggu keluar dari sini tapi kau senang sekali membenturkan kepalamu ya?"

Luhan merenggut sebal. Dia menatap Chanyeol tak suka, mengapa harus dia lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Kau ini, mengapa sensitif sekali denganku. Aku kan hanya berucap." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sebal. Melirik sebentar dan bertanya.

"Dokter, Sehunnie mana?"

"Dia? Dia sedang memenuhi tugasnya, ada apa memang?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Aniya."

Luhan lalu mendongak dan bertanya. "Dokter, kapan aku bisa pulang?"

"Kau?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat. Luhan mengangguk kecil dan Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Tanyakan saja pada Sehunnie mu itu. Dia pasti yang lebih tahu kapan kau bisa keluar."

"Pelit sekali." Cibir Luhan kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Baiklah... baiklah.." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Dia lalu menarik nafas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud pelit oke?" Ujar Chanyeol. "Ah, maksudku, kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya saja pada Sehunnie mu. Dia yang memantau keadaanmu 24 jam."

"Kenapa tidak kau beritahu aku saja, mengapa kau hobi sekali buat aku kesal."

Chanyeol mendecakan lidahnya pelan. "Ck, kau ini." Decak Chanyeol. "Baiklah, keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Hanya banyak istirahat dan jangan benturkan lagi kepalamu. Dan masalah kapan keluar. Kau pulang apabila Dr. Oh bilang kau pulang."

Luhan diam. Memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Dan ini." Luhan menoleh saat Chanyeol menyerahkan dua tiket padanya. "Aku memiliki dua tiket ke taman bermain, tadinya aku akan gunakan ini untuk berkencan dengan kekasihku. Tapi aku sibuk, banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan minggu minggu ini."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Jadi aku pikir sebaiknya aku berikan saja padamu, daripada terbuang sia-sia." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku bukan tempat pembuangan." Ucap Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi kau mau atau tidak? Jika tidak mau ya sudah."

"A.. aku mau." Ucap Luhan cepat-cepat. "Jadi berikan padaku!"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan datar. Dasar, dengus Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah ini. Manfaatkan dengan baik ya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan tiketnya pada Luhan. Setelah itu Chanyeol beranjak pergi.

"Dr. Park?" Tanya Luhan saat Chanyeol akan membuka pintu. "Terima kasih." Luan tersenyum tulus. "Maaf bila membuat mu repot."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama. Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ini sudah pekerjaanku."

.

.

.

.

Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Luhan dan dia menemukan wanita itu sedang duduk bersandar sembari menatap kaca jendela.

Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara derit kursi di sebelah ranjangnya. Sepertinya dia terlalu asik dalam lamunannya hingga tidak menyadari seseorang datang dan masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sehun. Sehun menyerahkan satu buket bunga pada Luhan.

"Itu pemberian anak-anak kemarin. Mereka terus bertanya di mana kau. Dan sepertinya mereka cukup khawatir mendengar kabar mu, dan mereka menitipkan bunga ini."

Sehun menjelaskannya saat melihat tatapan heran Luhan. Dia sedikit terkekeh mengingat bagaimana anak-anak itu memaksa memberi tahu di mana Luhan, dan melihat betapa paniknya mereka.

"Apakah ini buatan mereka?" Tanya Luhan, melihat empat tangkai bunga matahari yang di lengkapi bunga bunga kecil yang lain.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Apakah kau ikut membantunya?" Tanya Luhan lagi sedikit penasaran. Dan Sehun tampak berfikir.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Dia lalu menatap Sehun yang duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya. Sehingga menatap makanan yang masih utuh belum tersentuh.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanya Sehun nampak tidak suka.

"Em, ya. Hehehe" Luhan mencoba tertawa kering.

"Mengapa tidak kau makan?" Ucap Sehun da Luhan hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Makanlah." Ucap Sehun lagi. Dan Luhan kembali menggeleng pelan.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aniya." Cicit Luhan kecil, tangannya mencengkeram erat selimut miliknya dan Luhan menundukkan pandangannya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin meledak namun coba Sehun tahan. Sehun mengambil mangkuk itu, dan mencoba menyuapi Luhan.

"Tolong buka mulutmu."

Luhan sedikit ragu. Dia menatap Sehun dan membuka mulutnya. Gelenyar rasa pait memenuhi mulut Luhan, mencoba menelannya dan yang ada makanan itu kembali naik ke permukaan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya saat berhasil menahan makananya. Perutnya bergolak halus dan rasa mual yang mendominasi. Dia menatap Sehun pasrah sembari menggeleng lemas.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan, dia lalu melihat wajah Luhan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sehun pada dua lembar kertas yang tergeletak di meja nakas.

Luhan mengerjap heran. Dia lalu tertawa mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Sehun.

"Ini?" Tanya Luhan. Dan Sehun mengangguk. "Oh.." Luhan tertawa pelan lalu kembali menatap Sehun dan tersenyum manis.

"Dr. Park memberikan ku ini. Tadinya dia mau menggunakan ini untuk berkencan bersama kekasihnya. Tapi dia terlalu sibuk, jadi dia memberikan ini kepada ku." Jelas Luhan. Dia lalu mendongak menatap Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia lalu bertanya. "Lantas kau akan pergi bersama siapa?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Luhan pelan. "Tidak ada yang ku kenal di sini kecuali Sehunnie."

Sehun diam. Batinnya bergolak penuh tentangan namun hatinya tetap tidak bisa membohongi. Sebisa mungkin Sehun mencoba untuk tidak peduli, tapi,

Malah satu kata yang tidak ingin dia ungkapkan yang keluar.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Dan aku akan menemani ke sana."

Hati Luhan menghangat dia lalu tersenyum dan menatap Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

"Dan kapan aku keluar?"

"Nanti jika kau benar-benar sehat."

.

.

.

Jisoo berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Heechul dirawat. Mengetuk pintu pelan dan menemukan Heechul sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Jisoo. Dia tersenyum sangat manis. Heechul tidak memberikan respon apapun, masih menatap kosong di depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya hari ini? Aku dengar Heechul Umma sudah membaik?" Heechul tetap diam tidak menjawab.

"Ah lihat! Cuaca sangat bagus pagi ini, apa Heechul Umma ingin keluar Berjalan-jalan?" Tanya Jisoo.

Heechul diam. Dia lalu melihat Jisoo dan mengangguk kecil. Jisoo memekik senang, dia memeluk Heechul dan tertawa heboh.

"Baiklah.. baiklah! Aku akan mengantarkan Heechul Umma menuju perjalanan yang menyenangkan! Tenang saja, Heechul Umma tidak akan menyesal mau berjalan bersama ku!"

Jisoo berteriak heboh. Sedikit es yang mengkristal dalam hati Heechul mulai mencair, dan dia tersenyum mesin hanya berupa lengkung garis yang samar.

Jisoo membawa Heechul dalam kursi roda. Memakaikan pakaian hangat pada Heechul da mulai mendorong kursi itu. Mengajak Heechul mengitari taman rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Luhan mengedarkan tatapannya pada uang kosong ini. Menghela nafas bosan. Seharusnya Luhan sudah bisa keluar. Dia sudah sehat, lebih dari sehat. Tapi Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk tetap di sana, tidak memperbolehkan Luhan pulang.

Dia sudah jelas jelas segar, apa Gaga harus dilakukan lagi. Memastikan katanya, ini hanya benturan kecil, lagi pula Luhan pingsan saat itu karena tekanan stress dan memang keadaan belum pulih seutuhnya, perlu diingat kembali, Luhan saat utuh beer ha dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Kembali menghela nafas sebal. Luhan melihat dari jendela matahari nampak menyorot hangat. Cuaca cerah dan menyenangkan dan akan sangat disayangkan apabila hanya menghabiskan waktunya di ruang pesakitan ini.

Luhan turun dari ranjang, sedikit terhuyung saat merasa pening di kepalanya. Luhan memegang meja nakas. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa pening itu.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Tersenyum pada beberapa anak kecil yang tidak sengaja lewat dan terkadang menunduk saat beberapa orang memandangnya penuh selidik.

Luhan berjalan, dan tidak sengaja kakinya mengantarkan Luhan menuju taman rumah sakit. Luhan tersenyum melihat beberapa tanaman terhampar di sana. Menghirup udara sepuas-puasnya dan membuangnya dengan kencang. Luhan tersenyum senang, setidaknya sedikit masalahnya mulai ia lupakan.

Saat akan berjalan sekilas Luhan melihat Oh Heechul. Mengernyit heran bukankah itu Heechul Eoma? Tapi apakah benar? Luhan tidak begitu yakin pasalnya Heechul terlihat begitu berbeda. Tatapannya kosong dan tidak ada binar kehidupan di sana.

 _Seperti orang yang kehilangan arah_.

Luhan menggeleng kecil. Tidak mungkin Heechul menjadi seperti ini, Heechul adalah sosok yang luar biasa, hebat, berpendirian kuat dan sedikit banyak bicara. Tidak seperti apa yang Luhan lihat. Mungkin dia salah lihat, lagipula Luhan hanya melihat tiupan hanya sekilas dari samping

 _Tapi bagaimana bila itu adalah Heechul Eoma?_ Luhan menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin. Tegas Luhan sekali lagi.

Baik untuk membuktikan hanya ada satu cara, langsung menghampiri saja. Pura pura terjatuh atau lewat dan menyapa. Bila bukan Luhan hanya perlu berlalu dan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. _Tapi bila benar_. Luhan menggigit bibirnya kencang, matanya tiba-yiba memanas mengetahui apabila hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Kembali menggelengkan kepala. Lebih Han mengusap sedikit air mata yang jatuh. Tidak, jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak. Sekarang hanya perlu berjalan dan datang menghampiri.

Luhan berjalan, jantungnya berdegup cepat. Menarik nafas dan mencoba mengeluarkannya. Luhan berjalan menghampiri. Dan di saat dekat.

' _Sret'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Luhan di tarik paksa ke belakang. Tangannya dicengkeram erat. Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Kai di sana.

"Akh. Appo!" Luhan meringis saat Kai menekan erat tangannya.

"Oppa! Lepaskan aku, ini sakit."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kai dengan nada rendahnya yang menandakan dia tidak suka. "Ku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Lanjut Kai dengan nada tingginya.

Luhan menggeleng kecil. Dia menatap Kai dengan wajah siap menangis.

"Aniya... aku, aku—"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan pernah ada di sekitar kami! Apa maksudmu dengan ada di sini?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil. Dia mencoba meraih tangan Kai, namun ditepis oleh Kai. Kai awalnya berniat untuk mengunjungi Heechul sekaligus mengunjungi Sehun. Kai tahu Sehun sibuk, dan dia juga sama sibuknya dan Kai belum sempat menghubungi Sehun. Tapi saat dia akan ke sana matanya tidak sengaja melihat Luhan. Sontak emosinya meluap. Untuk apa dia di sini? Apakah Luhan ada si sini untuk mendatangi Sehun dan mencoba mengajak Sehun kembali. Cih, sampai kapanpun Kai tidak akan mengizinkan hal itu. Seenaknya saja Luhan. Menghancurkan lalu di saat semua akan kembali pulih dia tiba tiba datang tanpa tahu malu. Perempuan macam apa dia itu.

"Kai Oppa! Aku mohon padamu beritahu aku apa yang terjadi! Jika kau menginginkan aku pergi, aku akan pergi. Tapi beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku tidak pantas ada bersama kalian."

Kai menggeram pelan.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri! Kau memang tidak tahu malu!" Bentak Kai kasar. Dia lalu berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Dengar. Kami sudah bahagia tanpa dirimu. Dan jangan hancurkan hal itu." Berbalik dan kembali berucap. "Satu hal yang aku sesali adalah bertemu dan bersahabat dengan mu." Kai pun berlalu pergi menjauhi Luhan.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan kerja Sehun mendadak terbuka, lalu seorang pria dengan jaket hitam, kacamata hitam, topi dan masker masuk tanpa permisi.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas mengetahui kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Kai? Tumben sekali kau ke sini bukankah jadwalmu padat?"

Kai membuka topi masker dan kacamatanya lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Tangannya bergerak mengambil remote dan memindah mindahkan channel TV secara acak.

"Hem. Aku sibuk. Tapi sesibuk-sibuknya aku, aku masih ingat orang. Tidak seperti yang satu ini. Tidak sibuk, mensibuk-sibukan dirinya dan tidak ingat pada orang jika tidak diingatkan."

Sehun menggeram pelan. Jika bukan Kai itu sahabatnya dia sudah pasti menendang keluar orang ini.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai diam. Ia lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai bersikap serius.

"Kau tahu, _dia_ di sini."

Sehun menatap Kai. Lalu kembali fokus pada beberapa dokumennya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kai. "Apa sudah lama? Ah, atau sejak pertama kali dia di sini."

Sehun diam dan tidak menjawab. Dan Kai mengerang frustasi.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tetap diam.

"Dia hanya masa lalumu! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan untuk kembali setelah apa yang kau lalui."

"Dan ini." Kai lalu menaruh sesuatu pada meja Sehun. "Ini adalah alasan mengapa kau tidak bisa. Jangan bermain-main dengan api Oh Sehun. Sekarang dan dulu adalah hal yang berbeda. Sekarang kau memiliki kehidupan baru, dan jangan samakan dengan yang dulu! Seperti apapun kenyataannya kau tetap tidak bisa kembali."

Sehun yang diam. Sejenak dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan duduk menyandar.

"Jangan egois Oh!" Ucap Kai.

"Ini bukan menyangkut hati dan perasaan. Kau bukan lagi bocah yang harus terjebak dalam cinta monyet semu. Tapi kau memiliki komitmen dan tanggung jawab." Kai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sejenak dia berbalik dan berucap.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Roda kehidupan telah berputar dan aku harap kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang harus kau pertanggungjawabkan." Jeda sejenak. "Aku sahabatmu. Aku tidak ingin kau mengulang kejadian yang sama. Baik pada dirimu maupun orang lain."

Dan setelahnya Kai pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang diam termenung. Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan menghela nafas keras. Dia lalu menatap satu foto yang terbingkai dalam figura.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Hari Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit pun tiba. Setelah hampir tiga hari Luhan di sana, dia di perbolehkan keluar, tentunya setelah Sehun memastikan bahwa Luhan sudah benar benar sehat.

Luhan tersenyum senang. Dia saat ini tengah duduk dengan anteng di kursi penumpang. Matanya tidak henti-henti menyusuri sekitar jalan yang dia lewati. Menatap takjub pada apa-apa yang tidak dilihatnya delapan tahun lalu.

"Seoul benar-benar menakjubkan! Aku tidak mengerti Seoul akan seperti ini kedepannya."

Sehun yang ada di bangku kemudi hanya terkekeh pelan. Oh ayolah perkembangan zaman begitu pesat sekarang. Delapan tahun bukanlah hal yang singkat dan akan ada banyak perubahan di dalamnya.

"Hm. Delapan tahun itu bukan waktu yang sedikit." Jawab Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum pelan dan kembali menatap sekitarnya. Ya, delapan bukan waktu yang singkat.

"Sampai."

Luhan terkesiap. Dia lalu tertawa canggung saat mendengar Sehun berucap santai dan menghentikan mobilnya Luhan lalu turun dari mobil. Berjalan mengikuti Sehun dan berhenti untuk menatap keadaan di sekitarnya. Ini sangat sangat menakjubkan! Luhan lalu tertawa senang dan tanpa sadar menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk lengannya.

Sehun terkesiap. Dia lalu menemukan Luhan yang tertawa senang dan bergelayut pada tangannya.

Menyadari Sehun yang menatap dirinya. Tawa Luhan terhenti, dia memekik pelan dan melepaskan tangannya. Menunduk penuh rasa bersalah dan meminta maaf karena berlaku seperti itu.

Sehun tidak menjawab apapun. Dia lalu menarik tangan Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan berjalan dengan memeluk tangannya. Sehun menahan tangan Luhan saat dia akan melepaskannya dan berkata pelan.

"Seperti ini saja. Aku tidak yakin kau mampu berdiam sebentar. Aku tidak mau repot mencari orang hilang nantinya."

Luhan yang mendengar seperti itu sontak pipinya memanas dan bias-bias kemerahan muncul di pipinya.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan masuk memasuki kawasan outdoor yang memiliki luas berktar-hektar itu.

"Ingin naik yang mana?" Sehun bertanya setelah sampai di beberapa wahana yang ada.

Luhan menatap tidak yakin. Dia melihat sekitarnya dan mendengar jeritan jeritan histeris para pengunjung yang menaiki wahana. Luhan menggigit bibirnya gugup. Tangannya berkeringat dan mendadak dingin sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang. Oh ingatkan ini, Luhan takut ketinggian!

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat respon Luhan. Tangannya bergerak menepuk rambut Luhan gemas. Menggenggam tangan Luhan dan tertawa kecil mengetahui tangan itu basah dan dingin.

"Biar aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Ucap Sehun sembari menarik tangan Luhan.

Mereka berdua sampai pada wahana Rollercoaster. Luhan benar-benar tidak yakin. Keringat dingin sudah memenuhi pelipisnya.

"Sehunnie." Cicit Luhan pada Sehun di saat mereka tengah mengantri masuk. "Aku tidak yakin." Ucap Luhan. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

Sehun yang melihat reaksi Luhan tertawa pelan. Ia mengeratkan genggam tangannya, dan mengusak rambut Luhan gemas.

"Itu hanya sugesti mu saja. Ini adalah pemacu adrenalin, tidak apa. Ini aman. Kecuali jika kau memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, aku tidak menjamin kau akan selamat sebelum mendarat dengan mulus."

Luhan menekuk wajahnya sebal. Heol! Lagi siapa yang memiliki riwayat penyakit seperti itu. Luhan hanya takut, dia takut terhadap ketinggian.

"Dengar. Tidak apa apa. Lagi pula di sini ada aku. Tidak perlu khawatir, kau aman." Luhan hanya menatap Sehun tidak yakin. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Lagi pula, bila terjadi apa apa. Ada dokter di sini, setidaknya aku tahu hal apa yang harus dilakukan dalam penanganan pertama." Lanjut Sehun menambahkan.

Luhan menggeram pelan, tanpa ambil peduli Luhan mencubit lengan Sehun kencang. Terserah apabila Sehun membentaknya, setidaknya dia punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan ini.

Sehun memekik keras. Dan Luhan malah tertawa. Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah tertawa, begitu manis dan cantik. Bias-bias merah muda yang sempat hilang karena takut itu kini muncul kembali. Ah, betapa dia tidak bisa menolak pesona Luhan.

Batin Sehun bergolak penuh dengan perdebatan tapi hatinya berkata menginginkan hal ini. Sudah Sehun akui. Dia kalah, dia tidak bisa melawan hatinya. Masih memperhatikan Luhan yang tersenyum manis. Dan entah Sehun sadar atau tidak, wajahnya mendekat dan dengan segera mengecup pipi Luhan. Ah, inikah rasanya. Batinnya miris.

Sehun bisa lihat Luhan terkesiap dan menatapnya tidak mengerti. Sehun menatap kedepannya tidak peduli, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya untuk menaiki wahana.

Luhan duduk di kursi paling belakang dengan Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya. Tangannya semakin mendingin saat kereta itu naik secara perlahan jauh beberapa meter dari atas tanah.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Kakinya sudah merasa tidak menapak apapun. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Luhan membuka matanya, dan dia benar-benar menyesali hal itu. Luhan menemukan dirinya melayang dalam posisi sembilan puluh derajat. Ah, Luhan benar-benar lemas sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan Luhan tidak tahu mana angan angan dan kenyataan. Luhan benar-benar merasa ringan seperti kertas yang ingin ditiup angin.

Nafas Luhan memburu. Terlebih saat kereta bergerak perlahan ke atas siap untuk meluncur. Luhan tidak tahu seperti apa nasibnya apabila dia diajak melewati arena yang meliuk liuk itu. Luhan sudah pasrah, namun tiba tiba satu kehangatan menyelip diantara jari jemarinya. Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Jangan takut. Ada aku." Ucap Sehun dan setelahnya kereta meluncur cepat menukik dan tiba-tiba meliuk menanjak dan berbalik. Belum sempat Luhan bereaksi kereta itu sudah membawa Luhan berputar-putar.

Luhan ingin teriak, namun dia tidak sanggup. Luhan hanya terduduk pasrah menggenggam tangan Sehun sekencang-kencangnya, membiarkan kereta itu bergerak menjungkir balikan dirinya.

Setelah kereta berhenti bergerak baru Luhan bisa bernafas lega. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan dia kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

Sehun membantu Luhan keluar dan memapahnya. Kaki Luhan benar-benar terasa seperti jelly. Lalu Sehun mendudukan Luhan pada bangku di sekitar sana. Sehun memberi Luhan air mineral dan membiarkan meminumnya sambil menenangkan diri.

Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat keadaan Luhan dan Luhan menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sebenarnya kapan terakhir kali kau mengunjungi taman bermain?" Kekeh Sehun.

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun. "Diam." Ucap Luhan sebal. Sudah tahu dia itu phobia ketinggian masih saja sempat sempatnya mengerjai Luhan menaiki wahana menyiksa seperti itu.

"Baiklah... baiklah.. ingin mencoba wahana lain?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menatapnya sangsi. Agak sedikit ragu untuk menjawab iya.

"Baiklah." Luhan akhirnya menyetujui. "Tapi jangan wahana macam macam lagi." Sela Luhan sambil menatap tajam Sehun.

Sehun nampak sedikit berpikir. Dia lalu melihat Luhan, lantas menjawab. "Tidak seru apabila tidak memacu jantung. Tapi tidak apa! Ayo aku akan mengajakmu bermain lagi!"

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan tenggelam menikmati kesenangan mereka. Mereka tertawa dan terus berputar-putar mengitari sekitar taman bermain. Meski Luhan sempat sebal, Sehun berjanji tidak akan membawa Luhan pada tempat yang tidak tidak. Tapi dia malah memaksa Luhan menaiki wahana ekstrem. Beberapa kali wajah Luhan menjadi pucat dan menyedihkan tapi Sehun tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti menjahilinya. Terlebih wahana terakhir selain membuat Luhan pucat kehilangan darahnya wahana itu juga membuat Luhan menangis dan marah pada Sehun karena Sehun menariknya menuju rumah hantu. Menyebalkan. Desis Luhan kesal.

"Baik.. baik.. jangan marah seperti itu. Itu yang terakhir aku janji." Sehun berkata pada Luhan yang duduk membelakanginya kesal. Luhan hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya ia palingkan sebal. Sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak mau." Balas Luhan ketus. "Sedari tadi kau bilang tidak seperti itu, nyatanya Sehunnie tetap saja menjebakku. Aku tidak mau."

"Baik, kita tidak bermain lagi. Jangan marah arraseo? Sebaiknya kita mengisi perut lebih dahulu."

Luhan tampak kekeh dengan rasa kesalnya. Tapi dia luluh juga saat Sehun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dan mau tidak mau Luhan mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun memberikan Luhan permen kapas yang besar. Luhan tersenyum dan meminta Sehun untuk membelikan satu lagi. Dia ingin permen kapasnya dua.

Luhan tersenyum senang sambil memakan permen kapasnya, terkadang dia akan tertawa saat indera pengecapnya merasakan manis yang menyengat. Dan Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti akan kelakuan Luhan.

Tidak lama, saat mereka akan masuk pada restoran. Luhan melihat anak kecil yang menangis sambil memegang eskrimnya. Luhan datang dan menghampiri sambil berucap gemas.

"Aigoo... anak manis kenapa menangis heum?" Tanya Luhan. Dia membenarkan tatanan rambut anak itu dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Bukannya menjawab anak itu malah menangis semakin keras. Luhan terkekeh dan mengecup pipi gempal itu gemas.

"Aigoo.. tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis arraseo? Noona tidak akan menyakitimu." Luhan tersenyum manis dan memberikan permen kapas yang belum dia sentuh. "Nah, satu permen kapas untuk anak yang manis ini!" Ucap Luhan riang sambil mencubit pelan pipi anak itu.

Sejenak tangisannya reda. Anak itu akan memakan permen kapasnya namun karena tidak hati-hati eskrim yang dia pegang jatuh mengenai kemeja Luhan. Luhan memekik pelan, dan anak itu kembali menangis kencang.

Luhan gelagapan. Dia lalu menatap Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sehun hanya diam dan menanggapi dengan gestur 'apa?' 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak ikut campur.'

Luhan menggeram pelan. Dasar tidak peka, batinnya sebal.

"Sehunnie! Bisakah kau tidak diam saja dan belikan dia eskrim?"

Sehun hanya menjawab malas.

" Belikan tiga!" Seru Luhan cepat.

Sehun mengernyit heran. "Mengapa tiga?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu. Untuk anak manis ini satu, dan untukku dua! Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan, dan tangisan anak itu pun semakin mengeras.

Luhan gelagapan. Dia tertawa gugup. "Ah tidak. Tidak." Koreksi Luhan. "Maksudku, untuk ku satu dan untuk anak yang manis ini dua. Bukan begitu?" Tanya Luhan pada sosok di hadapannya. Dan anak itu mengangguk sambil terisak-isak.

Luhan tersenyum gemas dan mengecup pipi gempal itu.

"Nah, kka! Cepat belikan sana!" Ujar Luhan pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam sambil menggerutu pelan namun sejenak dia tersenyum hatinya terasa menghangat.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa namamu heum?"

Luhan bertanya pada sosok anak kecil bertubuh berisi yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memakan dua eskrimnya. Luhan duduk di sebalah kanan anak itu, sedangkan ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Eum. Namaku Park Jihoon." Ucapnya sedikit malu-malu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan hanya tertawa gemas, sambil mengusap dahi Jihoon.

"Kenapa Jihoonie menangis heum? Jihoonie ke sini bersama siapa?" Tanya Luhan.

Sejenak, mata Jihoon kembali berkaca-kaca. Dengan terisak ia mencoba menjawab.

"Jihoonie bersama Appa hiks... tapi.. tapi hikss.." Jihoon kembali menangis.

"Aigoo... Uri Jihoonie jangan menangis lagi arraseo? Noona dan hyung yang itu akan membantu mencari Appa Jihoonie. Jangan menangis arra?"

Dengan susah payah Jihoon mengangguk dia berucap terima kasih sambil sesenggukan.

Di saat mereka tengah asik mengobrol tiba tiba seseorang memanggil Jihoon.

"Jihoon! Astaga, ke mana saja nak?" Seorang pria paruh baya yang menggandeng anak lelaki lain memanggil Jihoon. Jihoon sangat senang, kedua matanya berbinar. Dengan cepat dia turun dari bangku dan agak kesulitan karena badannya yang agak berisi dan tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Aigoo... bukankah sudah Appa katakan jangan pergi kemana pun, Appa dan Guanlin hanya sebentar saja." Jihoon nampak menunduk menyesal. Dia lalu menghampiri anak kecil lain dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh anak itu.

"Maafkan Jihoonie Appa." Bisik Jihoon penuh sesal.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kemapanan Jihoon gemas. "Baiklah tidak apa, lain kali jangan diulangi arraseo?"

Jihoon tertawa kecil dan mengangguk senang. "Nde, arraseo!"

"Ah dan terima kasih kalian sudah mau menjaga Jihoon. Maaf bila merepotkan." Laki-laki itu berkata pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Tidak apa. Kami senang bisa membantu." Jawab Sehun.

Dan Jihoon dengan malu malu berjalan ke arah Luhan. Menghampiri Luhan dan mencium pipi Luhan. Jihoon menunduk malu, wajahnya begitu merah dan dengan gugup dia berkata.

"Terima kasih Noona, sudah mau menjaga Jihoonnie."

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Jihoon lalu mencium pelipisnya.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali dengarkan Appa mu heum, dan Jihoon harus jadi anak yang kuat."

Jihoon mengangguk. Dia lalu menghampiri ayahnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar tangannya terulur pada perut ratanya dan mengusapnya penuh kelembutan.

.

.

.

"Luhan, kenapa kemejanya dilepas?" Sehun bertanya. Kali ini Luhan hanya memakai kaos berlengan pendek berwarna hitam yang sedikit agak ketat.

"Em, kemejaku kotor terkena eskrim Jihoon. Jadi aku melepasnya."

Sehun hanya diam dia lalu melepas jaket hitam miliknya, meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya memakai kaos polo putih.

"Pakai itu saja." Jawab Sehun sekenanya. Dia melihat sekitar dan sedikit menajamkan tatapannya melihat beberapa laki laki melirik lirik pada Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Pakai saja." Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Ah, baiklah..."

Tak lama, pesanan mereka pun datang. Luhan dengan wajah berbinar melihat makanan miliknya. Sebuah panci dengan kaldu berwarna merah yang mendidih meletup letup dan beberapa bahan yang diletakkan di mangkuk.

Luhan mulai memasukan bahannya. Sebuah daging, sayuran, jamur dan mi dari tepung beras. Menunggunya dan Luhan lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Wajahnya di penuhi keringat karena rasa pedas, bibirnya sudah memerah dan bengkak. Luhan mengipasi wajahnya dan sesekali minum Bubble tea yang telah ia pesan. Tertawa pelan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Luhan menyodorkannya pada Sehun. "Sehunnie coba ini!" Sehun menggeleng pelan. Dia tetap fokus pada stick daging miliknya.

Tidak mendapat respon Luhan menggeram kesal. "Coba ini. Ayo Ayo cobalah..."

Malas berdebat Sehun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Luhan menyuapinya. Luhan tertawa senang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar penuh harap. Sehun diam nampak berpikir. Mencoba mengunyah dan merasapi berbagai macam bumbu dan rempah yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Enak." Jawab Sehun. Luhan tersenyum senang, dia lalu menyuapkan kembali beberapa daging untuk Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam dan menikmati setiap suapan yang Luhan berikan. Tatapannya lurus pada Luhan yang sibuk sendiri dengan makanannya, tangannya terulur mengusap keringat di dahi Luhan. Luhan jelas kaget, dia menatap Sehun heran. Dan Sehun berlaku acuh menganggap tidak ada apapun.

.

.

.

"Indah sekali..." ucap Luhan takjub saat mereka menaiki ferish well. Hamparan keindahan kota Seoul di senja hari nampak terlihat. Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan semuanya.

"Indah bukan?" Tanya Sehun. Dia terkekeh pelan pasalnya Luhan keras kepala tidak mau naik biang lala. Dia malah menuduh Sehun akan mengerjai nya lagi dan membuat Luhan kembali menangis.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau tetap tidak mau percaya."

Luhan mengerutkan wajahnya. Lagipula siapa yang mau percaya jika sehari ini dia dikerjai habis habisan. Namun setelah itu Luhan tersenyum manis. "Iya aku tahu. Ini memang indah."

Sehun tersenyum pelan. "Kau terlalu terfokus pada ketakutanmu. Tanpa tahu di baliknya ada hal indah yang tersembunyi."

Memegang tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin. "Belajarlah untuk menghapus rasa takut itu, meski perlahan-lahan."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, akan aku coba."

Kereta bergerak turun dan berhenti. Mereka pun turun dan berjalan. Hari sudah malam, senja sudah habis dan lampu-lampu sudah menyala.

"Sehunnie." Panggil Luhan.

"Hem.." jawab Sehun. Dia tetap berjalan memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya.

Luhan menunduk, dan tangannya tertaut gugup. Dengan suara kecil dia berusaha untuk tetap berbicara.

"Aku— aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang aku perbuat sewaktu dulu." Jeda sejenak, Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas mencoba memasok udara ke paru-paru.

"Tapi, bisakah kita kembali? Aku tidak tahu apakah aku lakukan dulu, tapi bisakah coba kita perbaiki. Mencoba menjalin kembali hubungan dan memperbaikinya bukankah itu tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan diam menggigit bibirnya kencang. Dia memperhatikan Sehun yang hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sehunnie, apakah aku bisa?" Tanya Luhan mencicit pelan.

Sehun membuka matanya. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat hal inilah yang harus dia hadapi. Dan Sehun harus menentukan. Dia adalah seorang pria dan dia harus tegas dengan keputusan miliknya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa."

Luhan diam dan memperhatikan punggung Sehun. Sehun berbalik dan menyerahkan satu surat untuknya.

Surat undangan miliknya.

Luhan terdiam melihat surat itu, nama Oh Sehun tercetak jelas di dalamnya, dengan ukiran silver dan latar berwarna hitam duselingi hiasan bunga mawar merah. Indah, dan elegan.

"Itu acara pertunangannya. Dan pernikahannya akan diadakan tiga bulan lagi."

Luhan memegang undangan itu dengan tangan bergetar. Tak lama ponsel Sehun berdering memecah sunyi di antara mereka. Sehun maju beberapa langkah dan menerimanya selang beberapa menit kemudian. Sehun datang menghampiri Luhan.

"Maaf. Aku ada urusan mendadak, _dia_ menghubungiku dan butuh bantuanku. Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

Luhan menunduk diam tidak menjawab apapun. Dia lalu mendongak dan tersenyum pelan.

"Ya. Tidak apa.' Jawab Luhan setengah parau.

Sehun diam. Dia berlalu pergi.

Luhan memperhatikan langkah kaki Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Dia lalu terduduk di atas tanah. Luhan tetap tersenyum walau air mata terus merembas keluar. Dan tak lama Luhan pun menangis tergugu.

Apa ini balasan untuknya?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hello... kembali lagi... #nyengir

Oke, Maafkan daku yang apdet tidak sesuai dengan lubangnya *ekhhmm * maksud si sayah.. yang tidak sesuai waktunya. Well bagaimanapun indahnya dunia fiksi real life masih yang lebih utama (meskipun kadang bikin Greget *si embaknya malah curhat -.-'*) hehe

So how tentang kupasan bawang Luhan? Terus gimana manisannya sama asinannya? Is dat fluffy enough or salty enough? Jadi gimana mending manis dulu baru asin ato asin dulu baru manis? (Mending manis dua dua nya -.-')

Btw ada Park Jihoon lewat, hahaha lumayan buat selingan habis akutu gemes ama Jihoon kecil yang sering nangis kekeke ku buat aja di sini sekalian hahaha.

Em, oke mengenai BaekSoo yang nyari Luhan enggak ketemu ketemu agak dimaklum yaa... bayangkan aja dia nyari di kota yang segitu luasnya yang segitu padatnya banyak orang asing pula. Jadi wajar... tapi bentar lagi mereka ketemu kok.. percaya sama aku dehh... #alaymodeon

Sebenarnya akutu banyak cerita baru yang ingin ku tulis. Tapi apalah daya kutang numpuk. Ini pun nyicil gak kelar kelar. Ini sedikit info judul judul yang pengen up (siapa tahu pengen ku buatin kekeke)

1\. Another life (dari dulu pengen publish gak sempet sempet. Ini hampir sama kaya ff Queen)

2\. Romeo vs Juliette

3\. Snow white n the huntsman (terinspirasi dari novel aslinya. Tapi beda dong ini versi modern)

4\. Dare or Die.

Dll...

ini cuma baru judul plus plot kalo bulus belum sempet. Aku masih banyak hutang. T.T...

Ya sudah cuma itu aja dari saya. Ini bakal happy end ato sad end? Emm berhubung saya gak suka sad ending kayanya... hemmm gimana nanti aja oke!

Maaf cuap cuap kepanjangan. Dan sekedar info, ini bentar lagi ennndddd... yyeeaayyyyyyyy.

Baiklah sorry for typo and see you~~~

.

.

.

 **Akhir kata**

 **Mind to Review?**

—


End file.
